


Tout est pardonné

by Ashizian



Series: L'Empereur des destinées [3]
Category: Magical Realism (Original Work), No Fandom, Original Work, Science-Fantasy (Original Work), Science-Fiction (Original Work), Urban Fantasy (Original Work)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, Coming of Age, Descent into Madness, Dystopia, England (Country), Family Secrets, Français | French, Future, Gen, High School, London, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Near Future, New York City, One-Sided Attraction, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Post-Apocalypse, Revenge, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, Winter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Élise est la fille d’une célèbre chanteuse et d’un écrivain britannique. Elle étudie dans l'une des meilleures écoles du monde et se découvre, un matin, une aura phosphorescente qui s'échappe de son épiderme. Seulement, même si cette étrange émanation peut être contrôlée elle vient avec un pouvoir envahissant, qui complique considérablement le quotidien.
Series: L'Empereur des destinées [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026535





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Élise ? Tu es là ?_

Voilà une dizaine de minutes que Pauline fouille le bâtiment principal de l’école à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître comme ça. Elle a manqué une classe ! L’adolescente interroge tous ceux qui passent à sa portée, mais personne ne l’a vue. Il n’y a donc pas de meilleure solution que d’inspecter un par un tous les endroits où elle pourrait se trouver. Finalement, elle entend quelque chose d’étrange venir des toilettes. Un long sanglot, qui s’échappe de la cabine du fond :

_\- Élise ? C’est toi ?_

Pas de réponse. Le gémissement s’accroît.

_\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Va-t’en !_ Répond Élise.

Il n’en faut pas plus pour que Pauline voit rouge. Elle réplique, par défi :

_\- Je reste !_

_\- Non, tu t’en vas._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?_

_\- Pourquoi tu insistes ?_ S’il te plaît, tu ne comprendrais pas...

 _\- Déjà, j’insiste parce que ça m’énerve d’entendre ma meilleure amie pleurer !_ Répond-elle avec colère. Puis tant pis pour la subtilité :

 _\- Ensuite, je suis certaine que je peux tout comprendre. Enfin, tu n’as pas le choix. Si tu veux me virer, tu vas devoir sortir pour le faire toi-même !_ Un ange passe. Au bout d’une minute, Pauline continue :

_\- Il va bientôt être l’heure de déjeuner. Tu n’as pas faim ? Parce que moi ça ne me dérange pas de sauter un repas ou même de rester la journée ici, s’il le faut !_

Toujours rien. La situation est d’autant plus agaçante que c’est la première fois qu’elle se produit. Que peut-il bien se passer ? Pauline Tiers n’est pas à l’aise avec ce genre de conversation. La jeune fille, d’origine française, a passé presque toute sa courte vie en internat. Son père dirige une immense entreprise de télécommunication. Très petite pour ses quinze ans, elle a de longs cheveux bruns et un visage aux traits marqués qui lui donnent l’air sévère. Sa minceur frise l’anorexie, alors que ses seins sont largement sur-développés. La pauvre est complexée par ce physique qu’elle estime caricatural et a, depuis toujours, l’habitude de porter des vêtements amples par-dessus son uniforme pour camoufler sa silhouette. Il n’est pas rare de la voir en plein été avec une veste ou un pull.

Élisabeth Andrea Keene, surnommée « Élise », est une blonde d’un mètre soixante-dix-neuf. Elle a un visage d’ange, une taille fine et pas la moindre poitrine. C’est la fille unique d’une chanteuse américaine et d’un écrivain britannique. La seule évocation de son nom de famille suffirait à attirer la presse. Par chance, peu de gens connaissent son existence. D’un caractère très calme, elle s’avère aussi du genre sarcastique. L’exact opposé de Pauline, en fait. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui sépare les deux adolescentes, elles sont proches depuis des années.

 _\- Tu es toujours là ?_ La voix d’Élise s’élève doucement.

_\- Toujours, mon cœur._

Le claquement caractéristique d’une porte qu’on déverrouille se fait entendre.

_\- Tu peux entrer, mais tu me dois me promettre de ne pas hurler._

_\- C’est promis, oui._ Répond-t-elle nonchalamment en traversant l’ouverture.

Une étrange aura phosphorescente d’un bleu foncé et profond s’échappe de la peau d’Élise. Pauline manque de pousser un cri, mais se retient.

 _\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?_ Demande la grande blonde avec des yeux humides.

 _\- Je... je ne sais pas._ Pauline est fascinée par cet étrange spectacle. Elle passe sa main dans l’émanation brillante, qui ne réagit pas au mouvement de ses doigts :

_\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?_

_\- Non. Il faut que j’aille voir un médecin, tu penses ?_

_\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas biologiste, mais je doute que ce soit connu comme problème._

_\- Mais il faut que ça s’arrête... sinon je ne pourrais jamais sortir d’ici ! Je ne vais pas vivre avec ça toute ma vie, si ?_

_\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Tu n’auras plus jamais besoin de lumière pour aller aux toilettes la nuit._ Élise répond immédiatement :

_\- Ce n’est pas drôle, Paulo !_

Elle plaque ses deux mains contre son visage, répétant inlassablement :

_\- Il faut que ça s’arrête, il faut que ça s’arrête, il faut que ça s’arrête..._

Au bout de quelques instants, l’aura s’estompe puis disparaît. Élise pousse un soupir de soulagement, puis remarque que Pauline la tient dans ses bras :

_\- Tu trembles. Ta peau est glaciale. Tu es sûre que ça ne fait pas mal ?_

_\- Je ne... non, ça va._

La petite brune sort de la cabine pour prendre quelques mouchoirs en papier.

 _\- Tu as une mine affreuse !_ Dit-elle en tirant Élise à l’extérieur, la forçant presque à se passer le visage sous l’eau. Après un moment, l’adolescente ajoute :

_\- Je te proposerais bien de te maquiller pour camoufler ces yeux rouges, mais ce serait un allez simple chez le sous-directeur..._

Les deux jeunes filles vivent en internat dans l’une des meilleures écoles du monde : Oakham School, au Nord de Londres et à l’Est de Birmingham, au même titre que quantité d’autres gamins de bonne famille. L’établissement est depuis longtemps dans le panthéon des meilleures institutions britanniques, mais a connu une fulgurante ascension après l’effondrement économique. En trente ans, l’école est passée d’un millier d’élèves à plus de dix mille, dévorant le centre-ville comme un cancer jusqu’à devenir la seule activité économique d’Oakham. Les traditions n’ont cependant pas changé. Il y a toujours un caractère très britannique dans la façon d’agir du personnel, même si on remarque une influence française grandissante.

Les infrastructures de l’école furent modernisées il y a quinze ans, avec notamment la construction de nouveaux bâtiments de style néo-gothique, dessinés par l’architecte Jiang Wenhe. Le campus est entièrement dédié à l’enseignement primaire et secondaire, il prépare les élèves aux meilleures universités du monde. Comme dans d’autres pays, un gigantesque mur isole les secteurs aisés du Royaume-Uni. Celui d’Angleterre part de Londres et englobe les comtés d’Oxford, Hertford, Buckingham, Bedford, Cambridge, Rutland, Northampton, Warwick, Leicester et West Midlands. C’est le plus vaste d’Europe. Les gens appellent cette mégapole de soixante-cinq millions d’habitants « Londres-Birmingham ».

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses qu’on doit parler de ce qui vient de se passer à quelqu’un ?_ Demande Élise à Pauline avec une voix anxieuse.

_\- Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux qu’on garde ça entre nous._

_\- Et si ça m’arrive encore ?_

_\- Tu prends ton téléphone et tu m’appelles ! C’est contraire au règlement, mais tant pis._

Pauline a bien conscience que tenir une telle promesse sera difficile. Si ça se déclenche en plein cours ou à un mauvais moment de la journée, il n’y aura rien à faire. Élise se coupe légèrement à l’index avec son bouton de manchette. Sa blessure se referme instantanément. Cette émanation bleue n’est donc pas la seule chose anormale chez elle, apparemment. Le changement date de peu, l’adolescente se souvient très bien s’être blessée le matin même sans avoir été capable de guérir aussi vite. Pauline n’a rien remarqué. Ça vaut peut-être mieux ainsi.

_\- Il va falloir te trouver une excuse pour ton absence de ce matin. En attendant, on va manger ?_

Les jeunes filles sortent des toilettes et vont jusqu’à la cafétéria. Il y a peu d’élèves cette semaine. L’incident qui a eu lieu dans le Maine a fait peur à toute la planète. La plupart des gens ont rappelé leurs enfants chez eux. Un étrange malaise s’est même emparé du Royaume-Uni. Ce n’est pas comme si cette école était une cible stratégique, pourtant. Heureusement, les deux amies sont toujours là.

La famille de Pauline n’est pas distante avec elle. Son père l’a inscrite ici parce qu’il voulait la meilleure éducation possible pour sa fille. Ils s’entendent bien. Leur relation a cependant souffert à la mort de sa mère, disparue dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques mois à peine. Le fait de vivre dans un internat ne lui laisse pas la chance de faire son deuil correctement. L’adolescente ne semble pas prendre cette situation au sérieux. Pourtant, ceux qui la connaissent savent que ça la fait souffrir. C’est même la principale raison qui explique pourquoi elle refuse de rentrer sur le domaine familial. La pauvre est terrifiée par l’idée que ses souvenirs reviennent à la surface pour lui rappeler qu’une partie de sa vie s’est éteinte pour de bon.

Les parents d’Élise n’ont rien à voir. La carrière de sa mère lui prend tout son temps. Son père n’est jamais à la maison et préfère vivre à Hong Kong. La jeune fille passe donc ses week-ends à l’école et ne la quittera sans aucun doute pas de toute sa scolarité. Le plus récent « contact » qu’elle a eu avec sa mère a pris la forme d’un cadeau, livré Noël dernier. C’était pareil avant son inscription à Oakham. Elle vivait à New York et faisait chaque jour l’aller-retour entre la meilleure école de la ville et un énorme appartement vide au cœur de Manhattan.

Élise était plus colérique et violente dans son enfance. Elle n’est pas fière d’avoir été une véritable tortionnaire avec deux gamins de son école primaire. Seulement, qu’espérer de mieux d’une fillette qui ne voit jamais ses parents ? Elle n’a même pas eu son mot à dire lorsque son père l’a inscrire en Grande Bretagne. Le majordome a juste emballé ses bagages un matin avec une vulgaire lettre comme seule explication. Un gros paquet d’argent a probablement réglé les problèmes d’administration.

Le réfectoire est silencieux, une poignée de collégiens est réunie autour d’une table, au fond, mais le reste de la salle est désert. Alors qu’elles s’apprêtent à prendre chacune un plateau, une voix s’élève :

 _\- Mademoiselle Keene !_ Les mots ont été prononcés sur un ton sévère. C’est l’enseignante de mathématique. Une femme difficile :

_\- Vous avez manqué mon cours de ce matin !_

_\- Oui, madame. Je suis désolée, madame. Je ne me sentais pas bien, madame._

Elle fusille l’adolescente du regard en recoiffant ses cheveux roux. Alors qu’Élise s’attendait à un sermon, les traits de l’enseignante se détendent :

_\- Je veux bien passer l’éponge cette fois, mais ça ne doit jamais se reproduire !_

La femme s’en va, non sans jeter un regard hostile vers Pauline. Celle-ci la laisse s’éloigner, avant de chuchoter :

_\- Les privilèges de la meilleure élève. La semaine dernière, cette folle m’a mis une heure de retenue pour avoir éternué en classe ! Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse. Pas du tout._

Les deux adolescentes prennent leurs plateaux et les recouvrent de nourriture avant de partir s’installer. Elles mangent en silence, écoutant les conversations. L’atmosphère est lourde, mais tranquille. Normalement, il serait difficile de s’entendre penser à cette heure, tellement il y a de monde. Tout sera probablement redevenu normal dans quelques jours. Les parents se rendront vite compte que leurs enfants sont tout autant en sécurité à l’école que chez eux.

 _\- Tu veux qu’on fasse quelque chose, après manger ? On a un peu de temps avant que les cours reprennent._ Demande Pauline avant de mordre dans une tartine.

_\- Tu as une idée en tête ?_

_\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose sur internet. On pourrait en profiter pour essayer de découvrir ce qui t’arrive._

_\- Si tu veux._

L’Élise « normale » est toujours optimiste, bien que sarcastique. Cette nouvelle attitude anxieuse ne lui va pas du tout. Pauline a honte de se l’avouer, mais elle est bien plus terrifiée de perdre son principal soutien moral que véritablement inquiète pour l’état de santé de sa meilleure amie. Elle se surprend à la regarder avec insistance. Bizarrement, d’autres élèves l’observent discrètement aussi. Pourquoi a-t-elle autant l’impression que plus rien n’a d’importance, à part Élise ?


	2. Chapter 2

Élisabeth vit avec la seconde meilleure élève de l’établissement, Sue Bailey. L’enseignante référente de leur maison, Madame Marcs, dirige leur quotidien d’une main de fer. C’est une femme sévère qui semble hostile au concept même d’amitié. « Une bonne élève ne doit pas perdre son temps en frivolités ! » Répète-t-elle à longueur de temps. Les élèves la surnomment « Adjudant Marcs ». Tout à l’inverse, Pauline a l’avantage d’être sous l’autorité d’une référente très accommodante. La jeune fille a même pu redécorer sa chambre ! Ce fut d’autant plus facile à organiser qu’elle ne la partage avec personne.

Chaque fois qu’Élise entre dans cette pièce, c’est toujours la même impression qui la frappe : un mélange de fascination, d’inconfort et même de moquerie. Tout est rose bonbon chez Pauline ! La moquette et le papier peint le seraient très certainement aussi, si on lui avait permis de faire le changement. Les murs sont couverts d’illustrations sorties de célèbres films d’animation, anciens et récents. Cependant, quelque chose cloche : son ordinateur portable, gris anthracite. Il dénote avec le reste. L’appareil donne la sensation tenace d’être comme un tank garé à Disneyland. L’appareil est équipé d’une interface en réalité augmentée de dernière génération. Une machine dans le genre s’avère plutôt rare. Les composants ont été conçus sur commande. L’ensemble est connecté sur une antenne satellite installée derrière la fenêtre.

Si Élise sait parfois faire oublier ses petites infractions au règlement, du fait qu’elle est la meilleure élève, Pauline dispose quant à elle du don d’obtenir ce qu’elle veut. Après tout, son père dirige une entreprise ayant sa propre armée ! Qui oserait lui refuser quelque chose ?

 _\- Prends une chaise !_ Dit-elle en désignant nonchalamment un siège.

L’ordinateur se met en route à l’approche d’Élise, mais retourne vite en veille. La jeune fille s’installe et pose son regard sur l’énorme collection d’ours en peluche qui trône sur le lit. Cette vision lui provoque toujours un frisson. Quelques téléphones désassemblés sont cachés sous la couverture. L’électronique est le talent secret de Pauline. Elle dépasse largement tout le monde dans ce domaine. La petite se pose devant son bureau et met l’ordinateur en marche :

_\- Tu peux vraiment découvrir ce qui m’arrive sur le net ?_

_\- Pas la moindre idée. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu’un avec un problème comme le tiens._

Elle met son casque et fait apparaître un écran holographique devant ses yeux. Quelques minutes s’écoulent, tandis que la jeune fille pianote sur le clavier virtuel en poussant par moment de courtes exclamations :

_\- Alors ?_

_\- Rien du tout !_

_\- Ah._

Élise n’est pas certaine du sentiment que lui procure cette information.

_\- Donc, soit tu es la seule au monde dans cette situation soit c’est un secret bien gardé. La seconde option m’inquiète, parce que si je fais des recherches trop détaillées, ça risque d’attirer l’attention. Après, ce n’est pas comme si on pouvait faire quelque chose d’aussi profond sur internet. Pas sans autorisation._

Pauline se lève pour fermer les volets :

_\- Est-ce que tu peux le refaire ? Briller en bleu ?_

Élise y pense à peine que son aura réapparaît immédiatement. Ses yeux se mettent à briller comme des étoiles. Le regard de Pauline scintille lui aussi, mais d’une autre lueur :

_\- Ce n’est pas douloureux, tu es sûre ?_

_\- Non. En fait je ne ressens rien de spécial._

_\- Et tu vois tout en bleu ?_

_\- Non. Il n’y a pas de différence avec d’habitude._

_\- Tu peux la faire disparaître à volonté ?_

En un instant, le halo disparaît. 

_\- Apparemment, oui. C’était pourtant difficile tout à l’heure. J’ai cru que ça ne s’arrêterait jamais !_

_\- Tu as remarqué d’autres trucs ?_

_\- Je... oui, peut-être. Je guéris plus vite._

Le regard de Pauline devient intense.

_\- Tu ne fais pas que briller dans le noir, donc. Je me demande ce qui a changé d’autre chez toi._

_\- Je n’ai pas le sentiment d’être différente, tu sais ! Je me sens bien, en dehors de ma frayeur de tout à l’heure..._

_\- Il faudra peut-être plusieurs jours pour que tu vois une différence. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas comme s’il existait des livres ou quoi que ce soit du genre sur le sujet._

_\- La bonne nouvelle, c’est que je pourrais faire fortune en décrivant mon cas, alors !_

Élise prend un carnet posé sur le bureau, histoire d’avoir quelque chose à manipuler. Sa nervosité est de plus en plus difficile à contenir :

_\- J’espère qu’il ne se produira rien d’autre de visible, parce que je doute qu’on puisse cacher ça longtemps._

_\- Quoi, tu crois que je risque d’avoir des ailes ?_ Répond Élise. 

Pauline esquisse un sourire :

_\- Peut-être. Pourquoi pas ?_

Tandis que la petite parle, ses doigts se remettent à pianoter sur le clavier. L’adolescente semble à la recherche d’autre chose. Élise dépose le carnet, pour se saisir à la place d’un ours en peluche blanc qu’elle contemple avec curiosité. Cette mignonne petite chose ferait une jolie décoration dans sa chambre. Est-ce que Madame Marcs accepterait, seulement ? Dira-t-elle qu’il s’agit d’une babiole superflue ?

 _\- Tu peux prendre Mr. Hankey avec toi, si tu veux._ Lance Pauline sans tourner la tête.

_\- Mr. Hankey ? Tu as appelé un ours en peluche Mr. Hankey ?_

_\- Ils ont tous un nom ! Là par exemple, c’est Mademoiselle Suzy et le lapin là-bas, c’est Bubsy._

Sa main pointe vaguement vers quelque chose. Difficile de dire qui est qui dans cette armée de lapins multicolores. Élise dépose « Mr. Hankey » sur le bureau, en partie pour ne pas l’abîmer mais surtout pour voir l’impression qu’il donnerait sur le sien. L’adolescente ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Elle l’imagine déjà en train de bouger ses petites jambes pour aller chercher du papier, prendre de l’encre et écrire une lettre à son grand-père, l’ours Biscotte. Cette vision lui fait monter la salive aux lèvres, avant de soudain se rendre compte qu’elle vient de nommer un ours en peluche « Biscotte ». Apparemment, les manies de Pauline déteignent sur elle.

Un peu embrumée par ses fantasmes, la jeune fille ne remarque pas que l’animal en peluche s’est effectivement levé et a pris du papier pour écrire « Grand-père Biscotte » avec un stylo à plume. L’encre bave abondamment, c’est assez pour que Pauline remarque ce qui se passe et reste figée devant cette scène. Un animal en peluche est en train d’écrire une lettre sur son bureau !

_\- C’est toi qui fais ça ?_

_\- Je crois, oui..._  
  
La petite laisse son ordinateur de côté et pose son casque :

_\- Comment ? Tu y as pensé et ça s’est produit ?_

_\- Plus ou moins._

Pauline sort une trousse d’un tiroir et la dépose à côté de l’animal :

_\- Tu peux soulever ça par la pensée ? Imagine juste qu’elle vole, exactement comme tu viens de le faire._

Rien ne se produit. L’adolescente part chercher un balancier de Newton rangé dans son armoire et l’installe bien en évidence :

_\- Tu fais bouger la première boule, dans un mouvement de balancier._

L’instrument se met à bouger.

_\- Comment tu as su que ça marcherait ?_

_\- Mon père m’a appris que quand un truc se produit, il existe plusieurs moyens pour déterminer le « pourquoi » efficacement._

_\- Quoi, tu veux dire que j’ai le pouvoir d’animer les ours en peluche et de faire bouger les balanciers ?_

_\- Pas vraiment. Je crois, même si ça reste encore une vague théorie, que tu peux forcer la réalisation de tout ce qui pourrait se produire. Mr. Hankey est articulé. Je peux le mettre debout et il restera en équilibre. Un balancier de Newton bouge dès qu’on y impose une force._

Élise réalise soudainement pourquoi Pauline est la meilleure élève de l’école en mathématique. C’est la seule matière où elle dépasse tout le monde. Il lui arrive parfois de prendre la troisième place en physique-chimie. Si seulement elle n’était pas dans la moyenne partout ailleurs ! La petite pointe du doigt son tas d’animaux en peluche :

_\- Tu peux mettre Bubsy debout et le faire monter sur le bureau ?_

En la voyant hésiter, elle ajoute :

_\- Le vert, avec un ruban bleu._

L’objet se met debout et marche sur le lit, mais perd l’équilibre et tombe. Il se relève au bout d’un court instant et reprend son voyage. Pauline, charmée, se met à genoux pour regarder de plus près :

_\- Tu le visualises juste en train de marcher ou tu penses à chaque étape de son mouvement ?_

_\- Heu... c’est-à-dire que... il bouge les jambes en détail dans ma tête._

_\- Fascinant !_ Dit-elle avec un doux sourire, sortant son téléphone pour filmer.

Bubsy se fige dans une pause ridicule, faisant donc exactement ce qu’Élise a en tête. Alors qu’il arrive au bord du bureau et s’apprête à sauter, rien ne se passe. L’animal se contente de plier les jambes et de se relever. Pauline pousse un autre « fascinant ! » en observant la petite chose tenter désespérément de bondir.

_\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?_

_\- Bah, tu vois, Bubsy est de charmante compagnie et nous avons d’adorables conversations le soir avec mes autres amis ici présents, mais ce n’est pas un robot. Il a des jambes articulées, c’est tout. Il n’y a pas de force à l’intérieur. Tu peux le faire bouger, au même titre que je pourrais déplacer une bouteille d’eau en la faisant glisser sur une table, mais de là à faire sauter mon beau prince sur le bureau... on va tenter quelque chose. Tu vas imaginer que le fil de fer dans ses jambes devient un ressort qui accumule plein d’énergie, puis tu..._

Elle a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Bubsy saute comme un bouchon de champagne, frappe le plafond et retombe sur le bureau en renversant Mr. Hankey. L’animal en peluche sort de sa cascade avec les jambes cassées :

_\- Désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que..._

_\- Ce n’est pas grave._ Pauline prend le lapin dans ses bras et lui murmure :

_\- Pauvre Bubsy... tout va bien, maman va te réparer tout à l’heure._

Ces mots brisent un peu le cœur d’Élise. Sa meilleure amie a vraiment une étrange relation avec ses animaux en peluche, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère.

_\- Au moins, ça confirme mon opinion. Tu peux vraiment faire tout ce qui est vraisemblablement possible. Jusqu’à où ça peut aller ? Parce que si j’ai raison, tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux avec quelques connaissances !_

Élise essaye d’y réfléchir et se rend compte que Pauline a raison. S’il lui est vraiment possible d’imposer sa volonté de telle manière à ce qu’un évènement plausible se produise, elle pourrait même voler !

_\- C’est dingue..._

_\- Tu n’as rien vécu d’anormal ces derniers temps ? Juste l’apparition de ton aura ce matin ?_

_\- Oui. Si quelque chose m’était arrivé, j’en aurais parlé tu ne penses pas ?_

_\- C’est venu spontanément, donc. Le halo, j’aurais pu croire que ce soit caché au public, mais un pouvoir comme celui-là ? C’est le type de chose qu’on voit dans les comics ou dans..._ Elle marque une pause, comme si elle réalisait soudainement quelque chose d’évident.

_\- Dans quoi ?_

_\- Bah, dans la mythologie, en fait..._

Élise comprend ce que veut dire Pauline. Il existe effectivement quelque chose qui correspond à la description d’un être ayant une aura et des pouvoirs immenses : un dieu.


	3. Chapter 3

Élise étudie à son bureau, comme chaque soir vers cette heure. Sa camarade de chambre, Sue, travaille en silence derrière elle. Impossible de se concentrer. Les évènements de la journée tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Comment ne pas penser à quelque chose d’aussi fabuleux qu’une aura visible à l’œil nu et des super-pouvoirs ? C’est terrifiant. Plutôt excitant, aussi. Pauline recommande la prudence. Il vaut mieux éviter d’en parler. Seulement, Élise ne croit pas ce scénario stupide, qu’on voit dans les vieux films de super-héros, où le personnage principal se découvre des pouvoirs mais doit tout garder secret, parce que le reste du monde représenterait un danger pour lui ou sa famille.

Comment quelqu’un qui contrôle la météo ou quoi que ce soit du genre pourrait être menacé par une société où la majorité des gens ne savent pas s’ils vont pouvoir manger demain ? Même si c’était possible, l’année dernière, l’Angleterre a été paralysée pendant cinq jours à cause de la neige. Si on peut mettre un pays à genoux avec un évènement si anodin, comment survivrait-il à une créature capable de créer des tornades sur commande ? Ce genre de surhomme serait très probablement protégé par le gouvernement, pour éviter qu’il ne détruise tout sur son passage en représailles du moindre problème.

Ce n’est pas qu’elle soit une fan de ce type de films, au contraire, mais sa mère adorait ! La voilà donc, à un âge où les gamins de son âge regardent plutôt de l’animation avec des animaux parlant, qui doit se coltiner tous les vieux trucs de super-héros en costume kitch, tels que Man of Steel, Iron Man, Avengers et ainsi de suite. Elle s’estime chanceuse, cependant. Pauline a vu des machins comme « Toxic Avenger » et autres bidules gores du même registre. On ne choisit pas sa famille. C’est l’une des choses qui a rapproché les deux filles, au départ. Leur culture cinématographique et vidéoludique vient d’une autre époque. Pauline s’est même amusée, pour l’évènement « présentez un objet de votre petite enfance », à apporter un DVD. Il a fallu une heure pour que quelqu’un découvre l’utilité du disque.

L’esprit d’Élise saute d’un souvenir à l’autre, tandis qu’elle fait semblant d’écrire. La jeune fille préférerait faire autre chose que travailler, ce soir, mais Madame Marcs a sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Comme si une soirée de repos de temps en temps allait faire baisser sa moyenne ! Elle griffonne délicatement sur sa feuille des phrases sans aucun sens, mais se retient pourtant de prendre un verre d’eau malgré sa soif. Peut-être, se dit-elle, que lever son bras rendra le subterfuge évident pour sa voisine. Même si c’était le cas, l’intéressée ne dira rien. Déjà parce qu’elle n’en a pas grand-chose à foutre, mais surtout parce que cette fille a ses propres secrets. La règle tacite du « tu caftes sur moi, je cafte sur toi » s’applique sévèrement dans les dortoirs.

Élise se décide enfin à prendre le verre. C’est tiède. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit plus frais. La voilà qui s’amuse à visualiser les molécules d’eau en train de ralentir. Le liquide se solidifie dans sa main immédiatement. Quelle idée stupide ! Son imagination se transforme en réalité dès qu’elle concerne quelque chose de vraisemblable ! Sa paume la brûle, l’obligeant à lâcher le récipient dans une corbeille pleine de papier. L’impact est sourd mais audible. A-t-elle été découverte ? Non, le stylo de sa camarade de chambre ne s’est pas arrêté. L'adolescente tourne discrètement la tête pour vérifier, mais sa voisine est totalement absorbée dans son travail.

Elle baisse ensuite les yeux et aperçoit son verre dans la poubelle. Il ne faut pas le laisser comme ça. Madame Marcs va forcément le remarquer si elle passe dans le couloir. La jeune fille tend sa main et l’attrape en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Bien évidemment, son mouvement occasionne largement plus de boucan que si elle s’était contentée de se lever pour le récupérer normalement. Sue tourne sa tête une seconde, puis reprend son travail. Heureusement, Élise parvient à inverser le processus. L’eau redevient liquide dans l’instant. C’est assez fabuleux.

Le bois sous le verre s’est couvert de givre. L’air de la chambre est devenu plus frais. L’énergie nécessaire au changement d’état est tirée de quelque part, donc. Il ne faut pas seulement que ce soit vraisemblable, mais aussi que la chose soit possible dans les conditions où on se trouve. Élise ne pourrait pas faire apparaître quelque chose de nulle part. Elle boit une gorgée. Cette eau est fraîche, au moins.

 _\- Hey !_ La voix de Sue est douce, mais hautaine :

_\- L’Adjudant Marcs est partie. On peut arrêter de bosser !_

Elles poussent un soupir de soulagement, tandis qu’Élise laisse s’échapper un discret :

_\- Enfin !_

Sa voisine se lève, range ses affaires dans l’armoire et sort. À peine a-t-elle dit :

 _\- Je reviens dans une heure !_ Que la gamine a déjà quitté l’étage.

Élise va finalement pouvoir se détendre. Les meilleures élèves de l’école ne sont pas très studieuses ! Bien évidemment, Sue préfère cacher qu’elle sort chaque soir pour boire et fumer avec ses amies. Voilà pourquoi même si Élise décidait soudain de mettre le feu à son uniforme, sa camarade n’en parlerait à personne. Que Dieu protège les fous qui caftent pour se faire bien voir, car ils vivront l’enfer.

L’horloge indique dix-neuf heures. Il fait déjà nuit. Les chambres voisines sont calmes, malgré que leurs portes soient grandes ouvertes, ce qui laisse à penser que les autres élèves doivent lire, dormir ou même jouer malgré l’interdiction. Les filles qui ont une activité extrascolaire rentrent souvent tard. Celles qui restent vont vite se trouver une excuse pour sortir. Après tout, Marcs n’est sévère qu’avec ses « meilleures », les autres nanas du dortoir passent sous le radar. Une odeur de soupe vient embaumer la chambre. Élise attrape une bouteille d’eau pour essayer de reproduire l’incident avec le verre.

Elle retire ses affaires du bureau et range tout dans l’armoire, puis dépose le flacon bien au milieu de l’espace ainsi libéré. Tout d’abord, elle retire le bouchon en imaginant qu’il tourne et chute doucement. La chose se produit, mais le machin saute d’un coup et atterrit sur le lit de Sue. La bouteille chancelle. Élise visualise ensuite les molécules d’eau en train de ralentir, jusqu’à s’arrêter complètement. Toutefois, contrairement à l’incident avec le verre, c’est l’ensemble du meuble qui se couvre de glace, pas uniquement le contenu du récipient !

L’adolescente réfléchit, puis se rend compte que sa dernière action concernait quelque chose dans ses mains. D’ailleurs, la vapeur d’eau dans l’air ne risquait pas de devenir plus fluide qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Une information intéressante. Il ne faut pas que visualiser un évènement, mais aussi le restreindre à un lieu. Elle se concentre sur la bouteille jusqu’à s’en faire une image précise dans son esprit. Alors seulement, la jeune fille imagine que les atomes s’agitent jusqu’à se séparer. Le flacon disparaît dans une fumée blanche. Tout a été vaporisé ! Elle se protège le visage et part vers le fenêtre. Celle-ci s’ouvre en grand avant même qu’elle ne la touche. Le gaz est immédiatement aspiré à l’extérieur. Sans s’en rendre compte, Élise s'est joué toute la scène dans son esprit, ce qui a déclenché l’évènement. C’est de la sorcellerie !

Un des lampadaires éclairant le parc a une ampoule qui clignote depuis la veille. Elle sera probablement changée bientôt. L'adolescente pointe sa paume vers le luminaire, un mouvement qui lui donne une impression de puissance, mais s’avère certainement inutile. Dans son esprit, l’ampoule explose dans une gerbe d’étincelles et des électrons parcourent le métal.

L’objet éclate et le lampadaire se met à grésiller comme une barrière électrique. Chaque idée qui lui passe par la tête est immédiatement testée. La plupart n’ont pas d’effet, sans doute parce qu’elle ne comprend pas certains principes physiques et ne peut donc pas avoir une idée correcte du résultat. Une autre information utile. On ne peut faire que ce qui repose sur une vérité. Il est donc impossible de voyager dans le temps ou de traverser l’univers d’un claquement de doigts, si la méthode pour réussir ce genre d’exploit n’est pas connue. Ses pouvoirs vont grandir prodigieusement chaque fois qu’elle potassera sa physique-chimie.

La jeune fille sort son téléphone, rangé dans la doublure du veston de son uniforme, l’allume et envoie un message à Pauline. Il faut qu’elle voit ça, tout de suite. Elles se donnent rendez-vous dans un coin isolé. Un petit parc à l’intérieur de l’école, installé pour rendre hommage à un bienfaiteur décédé depuis longtemps. L’air est glacial. Les arbres ont presque tous perdu leurs feuilles. Il est rare de voir un élève dans ce coin. En général les garçons se réunissent à côté des terrains de sport, alors que les filles sont derrière le gymnase. Les enseignants surveillent ces deux endroits, mais il y a des recoins où un adolescent peut faire des tas de bêtises sans être découvert. Pauline arrive au bout de quelques minutes. La petite s’est emmitouflée dans une énorme veste :

 _\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ Dit-elle, à bout de souffle.

_\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose._

Élise tourne sur elle-même en tendant ses mains vers le sol. Il gèle au passage de ses doigts d’un côté pour s’enflammer de l’autre en formant un cercle parfait de feu et de givre. Elle colle ensuite ses paumes l’une sur l’autre près de sa poitrine. Des étincelles s’en échappent. Pauline reste bouche bée, ses yeux scintillent :

_\- C’est..._

La petite ne trouve pas de mots. Élise claque des doigts pour éteindre le feu avant qu’il ne puisse se répandre.

 _\- C’est fabuleux !_ Dit-elle finalement.

_\- Pauline. Je suis une sorcière !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Les cours ont commencé depuis une heure. Pauline est absente aujourd’hui. Ses grands-parents sont en ville, des gens charmants qui adorent leur petite fille. Élise a toujours été un peu jalouse de sa meilleure amie sur ce point. Elle a une famille qui s’intéresse sincèrement à sa personne. Par chance, ils lui donnent l’impression de faire partie des leurs. Elle demandera une autorisation de sortie au sous-directeur après les classes, pour la rejoindre en fin d’après-midi. Pour l’instant, les profs réussissent à l’empêcher de trop penser, maintenant que son esprit est devenu une arme.

Les incidents se multiplient : des portes s’ouvrent inexplicablement, des lampes s’allument sans raison, etc. Certains des élèves les plus superstitieux pensent déjà qu’un fantôme s’est installé dans l’établissement. Pour Élise, il n’y a rien à faire. La moindre idée, le plus infime cheminement de pensée mène à des résultats tangibles dans son environnement. Jusque-là, rien de sérieux, mais l’adolescente redoute les cours de science comme la peste. Elle craint qu’en écoutant son enseignant parler d’un quelconque phénomène impressionnant, celui-ci se produise et dévaste l’école.

Par bonheur, penser ne suffit pas toujours. Il faut aussi s’investir dans la visualisation pour que l’évènement soit correctement provoqué. Seulement, comme l’adolescente ne peut pas s’empêcher d’imaginer chaque chose sous la forme d’une procédure, des trucs étranges ont lieu constamment sur son passage. Si cette situation s’éternise, les élèves vont avoir des soupçons. Ils finiront par croire qu’elle est maudite. Donc, il ne faut pas réfléchir et surtout, surtout, ne pas se faire remarquer. L’enseignant d’anglais s’arrête d’écrire :

 _\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait chaud, bon sang !_ Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Élise ne peut s’empêcher de réagir. La fenêtre s’ouvre par magie en laissant entrer un vent frais, à la surprise de l’intéressé. Il ne dit rien et se contente de reprendre le cours. Son regard devient suspicieux pour le reste de l’heure. L’homme doit croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie et ne veut pas entrer dans le jeu. Au bout d’un moment, il s’approche discrètement de la fenêtre et l’ausculte, avant de se raviser pour de bon. Encore une erreur. Encore une pensée dangereuse. S’il s’était exclamé : « Qu’est-ce qu’il fait froid ! », les radiateurs auraient peut-être explosés.

La sonnerie se déclenche, libérant les élèves jusqu’à l’après-midi, le temps pour eux d’aller manger. En sortant, un gamin arrive à toute allure et la bouscule sans s’excuser. Une nouvelle fois, Élise ne parvient pas à se contrôler : le garçon trébuche sur une dalle et s’effondre au sol dans un bruit sourd. Quelques-uns se mettent à rire. Le malheureux se relève, légèrement hébété, avant de reprendre sa route. Avec plus d’hostilité dans ses intentions, elle aurait parfaitement pu l’empaler sur un tuyau, faire exploser une cloison sur son passage ou même l’écraser sous une poutre métallique !

Elle n’aurait jamais cru devoir domestiquer ses propres pensées un jour. C’est bien plus difficile qu’on pourrait le croire, surtout pour quelqu’un qui a de l’imagination. L’adolescente se sent comme Damien, « l’antichrist » du film « The Omen » que Pauline l’a obligée à regarder. Peut-être un peu aussi comme les deux personnages principaux du film « Scanners », autre œuvre cinématographique que sa meilleure amie lui a imposée. Pourquoi cette nana est à ce point fascinée par les anciens films d’horreur ? Comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez difficile, il faut en plus qu’elle lui donne des idées atroces !

La jeune fille suit passivement la masse d’élèves qui se dirige vers le réfectoire. Les parents se sont finalement décidés à renvoyer leurs gamins à l’école. Ils reviennent tous en cours depuis le début de la semaine. Dès que le regard d’Élise se pose sur quelque chose, son esprit s’emballe avec à chaque fois le risque de déclencher un accident. L’adolescente essaye de focaliser son attention sur des machins sans importance dans l’espoir de faire taire son cerveau.

Elle empoigne un plateau, attrape une salade et les quelques plats qui correspondent le mieux à son régime végétarien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se retrouve seule à table. Les conversations des autres portent sur un tas de sujets. Le déjeuner se déroule sans encombre. Elle rêverait d’avoir le droit de manger dans sa chambre, ou dans n’importe quel autre endroit où sa situation ne poserait pas autant de problèmes. Une île déserte, par exemple.

Elle se lève après avoir avalée la dernière bouchée, dépose son plateau sans regarder quiconque et quitte le réfectoire pour sa chambre. La jeune fille espère qu’elle ne croisera personne sur le chemin. L’idée qu’il faudra peut-être tenir jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire avec cette obligation de contrôler son imagination l’angoisse. Heureusement, elle rentre sans être dérangée.

Sue n’est jamais là dans la journée. Elle reste aussi tard que possible avec ses amies, ou son copain, avant de partir étudier à la bibliothèque. Élise ferme la porte et s’allonge sur son lit, libérant le flot de ses pensées. Ici, il n’y rien à craindre. C’est du moins ce qu’elle espère, étant donné que n’importe quoi pourrait réagir à ses pouvoirs de manière imprévisible. Son aura, d’un superbe bleu royal, se meut librement en prenant toutes les formes. Ses idées ont aussi un impact sur son corps. Il lui suffit de s’imaginer aussi résistante que l’acier pour que sa peau devienne impénétrable. Elle se voit avec une force immense ? Dans l’instant, la voilà capable de soulever son armoire sans effort !

L’étagère s’écroule. Le seul fait d’avoir envisagé de mettre un livre sur son bureau aura suffi à éjecter toutes les vis. Chaque jour qui passe, ses pouvoirs ont un impact différent, comme si sa puissance grandissait peu à peu en attendant de se libérer pour de bon. La jeune fille se lève pour réparer le meuble. Par chance, il est plutôt facile à reconstruire. Elle range ensuite son contenu et s’apprête à retourner s’allonger, quand le réveil sur son bureau s’envole, heurte un mur et tombe dans la poubelle. Élise pousse un long soupir d’agacement, plonge sa main au fond de la corbeille pour récupérer l’objet et le remettre à sa place.

 _\- La moindre petite chose..._ Chuchote-t-elle, avant de se poser sur le lit et de fermer les yeux.

Le reste de la journée fatigue ses nerfs d’avance. Après une demi-heure, l’adolescente se relève, prend son sac et part vers sa prochaine classe. Quelques incidents se produisent sur son passage. Une porte claque sans raison, une lampe tombe, quelques dalles du faux-plafond se détachent. Rien de dangereux, mais ça reste suffisamment suspect pour occasionner des murmures chez les élèves. Serait-il vraiment possible que l’école soit hantée ? La jeune fille s’installe en silence. Elle n’ose même plus croiser le regard de quelqu’un d’autre. L’enseignante prépare ses affaires, mais ne démarre pas tout de suite. Très croyante, elle est mal à l’aise avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulent. La malheureuse serre sa croix comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Finalement, elle commence le cours. Tout se déroule bien, en dehors peut-être du fort vent qui souffle dehors. Le ciel devient sombre et s’éclaire de flashs. Un orage gronde. La lumière s’allume automatiquement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, l’enseignante pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle est heureuse que rien de mystérieux ne se soit produit. Les heures qui suivent filent à toute allure. Vers la fin de l’après-midi, Élise sent vibrer son téléphone dans sa poche.

Pauline l’attend dans le centre-ville avec ses grands-parents, à quelques minutes à pied de l’école. Il lui faudra juste le temps de demander une autorisation de sortie. En allant vers le bureau du sous-directeur, elle remarque un inconnu qui descend les escaliers. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Un gilet en cachemire rouge d’excellence facture est visible sous son manteau. Un fonctionnaire ? L’enseignant de biologie remarque son visage et lui demande :

_\- Prescott ? Ethan Prescott ?_

Élise monte les marches jusqu’à l’étage, mais marque une pause avant d’arriver en haut, curieuse quant à la suite de cette conversation :

_\- Andrew ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Alors, tu es finalement devenu enseignant ?_

_\- Oui ! Qu’est-ce que tu deviens, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_\- C’est le ministère qui m’envoie ! Apparemment, il y aurait une anomalie magnétique dans votre établissement, qui inquiète plein de gens. Je suis venu enquêter._

_\- Ah... je vois. Toujours cette foutue histoire. Viens dans mon bureau, il ne vaut mieux pas aborder ce sujet par ici. Nos gamins sont superstitieux._

Les deux hommes s’éloignent en parlant surtout de leur temps à l’université. Élise continue son chemin et arrive vite dans le bureau du sous-directeur. Le vieil homme est constamment en train de travailler. C’est à croire qu’il dort à l’école ! Ce gaillard est toujours impeccablement habillé. Il correspond parfaitement à l’image que se fait un étranger du gentleman britannique : tiré à quatre épingles, parfaitement brossé et une broche en or agrafée sur sa veste. Un personnage sévère et exigeant. Il fait partie de l’équipe de direction depuis si longtemps que la plupart des élèves sont convaincus qu’il est né sur place et a été élevé dans une cave, quelque part.

L'homme fait partie de ces rares élus qui ont connu l’école avant l’âge d’or, à l’époque où elle ne contrôlait encore qu’une partie du centre-ville. Aujourd’hui, ses tentacules s’étendent tellement loin que même la gare a été rebaptisée « Oakham School ». L’agglomération entière appartient au directoire de l’établissement. Le sous-directeur fait signe d’approcher avec un grand sourire :

 _\- Élise ! Notre meilleure élève !_ Ses yeux se braquent sur elle avec intensité. Il ajoute ensuite, d'un ton sec :

_\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_\- Une autorisation de sortie. Ma meilleure amie, Pauline, est avec ses grands-parents et..._  
  
Il la fait taire, sort une feuille d’un tiroir, empoigne son stylo et la remplit. Il lui tend ensuite le document signé en souriant :

_\- Passez une agréable soirée, jeune fille, mais ne rentrez pas tard !_


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil s’est couché depuis peu. Les rues sont éclairées par une lueur chaleureuse, qui s’accorde bien avec les décorations hivernales des magasins du centre-ville. Pauline est assise sur un muret et sourit lorsqu’elle voit enfin Élise approcher :

 _\- Tu as fait vite !_ Lance-t-elle.

_\- Oui, le sous-directeur a été sympa._

_\- Foutue meilleure élève ! Ce serait moi, il appellerait mon père._

_\- Comment vont tes grands-parents ?_

_\- Ils vont bien. Enfin, aussi bien que possible. Mon grand-père s’est mis en tête de faire la tournée des coins de pêche d’Angleterre. Quant à ma grand-mère, j’imagine qu’elle profitera de cette soudaine lubie pour venir me voir plus souvent._

_\- Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de poissons dans le coin..._

_\- Va savoir, ce n’est pas mon truc._

Pauline fait signe de la suivre et s’en va vers un restaurant installé dans une ruelle : « Chez Suif ! ». Un établissement spécialisé dans la cuisine française. Élise reconnaît la grand-mère de Pauline, assise à une table au fond de la salle. Elle porte une tenue de haute couture à couper le souffle. Sa coiffure met en valeur des cheveux d’une blancheur étincelante. Elle a peu de bijoux, seulement des boucles d’oreille en émeraude, son alliance et bien évidemment des lunettes de vue en argent. La pauvre ne parle pas un mot d’anglais et peine à comprendre la carte, tout à l’inverse de son mari. Lorsqu’elle remarque Pauline, sa mine devient légèrement peu plus joyeuse. Son grand-père apparaît à son tour, il sort des toilettes.  
  
Un homme petit au regard doux. Il porte un de ces nouveaux costumes modernes, avec des LEDs liquides sur les coutures, ainsi qu’une paire de lunettes à réalité augmentée, branchée sur un ordinateur en forme de montre-bracelet. Le grand-père s’installe à table et astique sa canne en ébène, puis empoigne un menu. Pauline vient s’asseoir en face de lui, invitant Élise à prendre discrètement place à côté. Le vieil homme sursaute en remarquant les deux adolescentes :

_\- Ah ! Te revoilà qui réapparaît par magie, et en bien charmante compagnie !_

Il pose sa main sur l’épaule d’Élise, qui rougit :

 _\- Tu as sacrément grandie depuis la dernière fois, jeune fille ! On voit que la vie à la campagne te réussit !_ Sa femme et sa petite fille lui lancent un regard dur :

 _\- Voyons, mes princesses, vous savez bien que..._ Leurs yeux se fixent sur lui encore plus intensément.

_\- Bon, commandons quelque chose, j’ai faim !_

Il fait signe à un serveur d’approcher et passe commande pour tous, sans demander l’avis de quiconque. La première fois, Élise avait trouvé son attitude plutôt cavalière. C’est cependant un fin observateur. Il s’avère capable de choisir ce qui convient à chacun sans effort. Un personnage strict, qui fut le prédécesseur du père de Pauline à son poste de directeur. Il demeure l’actionnaire majoritaire de l’entreprise, ce qui en fait l’un des hommes les plus riches au monde.

Sa femme était une célèbre actrice, qui a pris sa retraite pour se consacrer à ses activités militantes et humanitaires. Elle s’est opposée à la construction du mur bourgeois parisien, comme la plupart des artistes. Ce fut cependant la seule à continuer cette lutte après que le gouvernement ait acheté le silence des autres à coup de subventions. La lutte s’est avérée finalement sans espoir. Elle y a renoncé définitivement l’année dernière, pour concentrer tout son temps sur l’aide aux nécessiteux entassés par millions dans les gigantesques cités-dortoirs qui défigurent la capitale française. Une femme respectable, dont les actions ont sauvé un nombre considérable de vies. Une bonne partie de la presse francophone ne la supporte pas. Ils n’hésitent presque jamais à publier la moindre nouvelle qui pourrait ternir sa réputation.

Paris, ce n’est plus ce que c’était. En dehors d’un minuscule corridor préservé, qui part des Champs-Élysées et va jusqu’à l’aéroport d’Orly, le reste ressemble désormais à une mégastructure tentaculaire semblable au Hong Kong du début de siècle, mais en largement moins élégant. On y trouve des immeubles allant jusqu’à quatre-vingts étages, surpeuplés, qui forment des barrières contre la lumière du soleil. Lors de l’effondrement, ceux qui ont compris que la famine ne tarderait pas se sont précipités sur tous les navires, les avions, les camions et les voitures disponibles. Cette masse de gens a débarqué un matin dans les centres urbains ayant encore de la nourriture, comme une nuée de sauterelles. Londres, Berlin, Paris, Barcelone et Lisbonne se sont métamorphosées en cinq ans. Les quartiers préfabriqués construits pour eux étaient déjà dans une insalubrité honteuse, un mois après leur installation. Les immeubles en béton dégoulinent de crasse et font passer les bidonvilles pour des quartiers chics.

La criminalité a atteint des sommets et aujourd’hui, le monde s’est figé dans cette position. Le père de Pauline en parle très rarement. La seule fois où il aborda ce sujet fut pour dire qu’une telle situation était inévitable et prévisible. Les différentes nations d’Occident ont mis en place, presque simultanément, un plan draconien visant à prohiber la vente de tabac, d’alcool et de sucre naturel. Ils ont aussi interdit la prostitution, supprimé le droit de posséder une arme et restreint l’immigration légale à un minimum historique. Le résultat fut donc, selon lui, une augmentation stratosphérique des sources de revenus des différentes mafias. La seule Bratva engrange chaque année le PIB du Luxembourg rien qu’avec son trafic de sucre. Les auteurs de science-fiction du siècle précédent avaient raison ! Le futur est effectivement dominé par des méga-corporations et des mafias.

Par chance, les deux amies sont nées dans le confort. Elles ont vécu leur enfance dans des secteurs protégés. Pourtant, si Élise n’a jamais vraiment pensé à la question, Pauline s’est toujours sentie insatisfaite de cette réalité. Un sentiment que tous les vieux films qu’elle regarde, qui datent d’une époque où les gens étaient heureux, n’ont fait qu’aggraver. C’est certainement la raison qui explique sa préférence pour l’horreur. Au moins, l’ambiance de ces œuvres-là lui donne la sensation que le monde a toujours été sombre. Son grand-père regarde soudainement Élise dans les yeux et demande :

_\- Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui. Je suis un peu préoccupée ces derniers temps. Rien de grave._

_\- C’est l’adolescence. Tu vas voir, tu reprendras rapidement le contrôle sur ton destin !_

Il sourit. Ce conseil semble d’abord un peu en décalage avec sa nouvelle situation, mais sonne ensuite curieusement juste. L’homme est perspicace :

 _\- Il est arrivé pas mal de choses dans sa vie, dernièrement._ Ajoute Pauline. 

Elle sait que chaque seconde où son grand père aura le contrôle sur cette conversation, il se rapprochera de la vérité sans forcer son talent. Élise est une mauvaise menteuse.

 _\- Et ce n’est pas ton cas ?_ Lance-t-il pour taquiner sa petite fille, qui rougit.

_\- Si, évidemment mais... enfin, je veux dire..._

Le vieil homme tourne son regard vers sa femme, qui ne comprend pas la conversation, pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille. Pauline devient écarlate. La jeune fille ne sait pas si elle devrait l’empêcher de continuer ou simplement le laisser murmurer sans dire un mot. Sa grand-mère semble ravie !

 _\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils racontent ?_ Demande discrètement Élise.

_\- Ils pensent que j’ai un copain, et toi aussi d’ailleurs._

Elles soupirent. Les plats arrivent heureusement juste à temps pour couper court à toute éventuelle « conversation d’adulte ». Comme d’habitude, dès qu’ils commencent à manger les discussions sont remplacées par un silence religieux. La salle n’est pas bruyante. Les gens qui dînent ici sont de la famille des élèves ou, souvent, de simples touristes. L’agrandissement de l’école a eu un impact positif sur l’économie locale. Noël approche et les gens commencent à préparer les fêtes.

Élise mange lentement. Par chance, personne n’a encore remarqué que les incidents se multiplient dans la salle. Des couverts tombent. Une carafe d’eau se brise en relâchant son contenu. Une ampoule clignote avant de s’éteindre pour de bon. Tous ces évènements sont provoqués par des pensées insignifiantes. Dès qu’elle veut boire, un verre se casse ou se renverse. Si elle prend un couvert, un autre tombe ailleurs dans la pièce, etc. La pression devient insupportable, au point que Pauline finît par s’en rendre compte. Elle chuchote :

_\- Tout ira bien._

Elle aurait aimé répondre que c’est facile à dire, mais se contente de hocher la tête. Un plateau se renverse juste derrière-elle. Cette soirée est effroyable pour le service du restaurant ! Les serveurs sont constamment appelés pour résoudre des problèmes de plus en plus bizarres.

 _\- Alors, comment se passent les études ?_ Lance le grand-père, comme s’il avait pris conscience d’une gêne chez les deux adolescentes :

 _\- Tout va bien !_ Répond Pauline, sèchement.

 _\- Et toi ?_ Demande-t-il cette fois à Élise.

 _\- C’est la meilleure élève de l’école, grand-père. Tu as vraiment besoin de lui demander ça ?_  
  
_\- Ah, vraiment ? C’est fantastique !_ Dit-il en feignant la surprise, esquissant un sourire, puis ajoute :

_\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non plus, Pauline._

Elle ne réagit pas. Ce sujet l’énerve. Son grand-père lève la main et commande les desserts sans tarder. La jeune femme qui vient prendre commande est éreintée. Elle disparaît et revient avec leurs plats. Alors qu’elle dépose le dernier, une autre table l’appelle pour un incident étrange, encore. Pauline prend discrètement la main d’Élise pour la calmer.

_\- Nous serons dans la région quelques mois. J’ai eu comme une révélation... une envie soudaine de profiter de mon âge pour faire des trucs de vieux, comme pêcher, manger des tartes et gâter ma petite fille !_

Il pose sa main sur l’épaule de Pauline. Élise se sent jalouse, une nouvelle fois. Le repas terminé, ils sortent. L’air est glacial.

_\- Nous restons dans un hôtel du centre-ville ce soir. Demain, nous partirons plus au nord. On reviendra de temps en temps te voir._

Il embrasse sa petite fille sur la joue et accompagne les deux adolescentes jusqu’à l’entrée du bâtiment principal de l’école, puis chuchote à l’oreille de Pauline :

_\- Je ne serais jamais très loin. Ton père voudrait venir te voir, lui aussi, mais malheureusement..._

_\- Je comprends._

Son visage se referme. Elle n’est pas déçue, juste lassée. Pauline aurait probablement préféré que sa famille soit aussi absente que celle d’Élise. La jeune fille se dit qu’au moins, elle n’aurait plus rien à espérer. L’absence de son père ne serait pas aussi douloureuse. Avec la mort de sa mère, cette sensation de vide s’est aggravé. Voilà sans doute pourquoi son grand-père s’installe dans les environs. L’intéressé leur fait un dernier signe, tandis qu’il repart avec sa femme vers l’hôtel. Elles rentrent donc sur le domaine de l’école et passent devant le sous-directeur, qui discute tranquillement avec le concierge. Il salue au passage. Pauline s’arrête et dit :

_\- Merci. C’était important que tu viennes avec moi, ce soir._

_\- C’est normal, Paulo. Tu es toujours là quand j’en ai besoin !_

Les deux se quittent. Alors qu’Élise ouvre la porte de son dortoir, elle est parcourue par un étrange frisson. La neige se met à tomber autour d’elle, comme en réponse à cette sensation. Son aura se libère un instant, tandis que l’eau des fontaines gèle. L’adolescente tourne les talons et rentre. Elle se sent jalouse de sa meilleure amie comme jamais, mais pas du fait que la petite ait une famille qui l’aime, non. Elle a surtout l’impression de pas pouvoir comprendre la peine qu’on ressent en perdant sa mère, parce que la sienne sera toujours une étrangère à ses yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

La neige recouvre tout. On sent que le début des vacances d’hiver est arrivé. Très peu d’élèves vont rester durant les fêtes. Élise et Pauline font malheureusement parties des gens qui auront ce « plaisir ». La première n’étant pas bienvenue chez-elle et la seconde craignant plus que tout de rentrer à la maison. Les deux vont donc passer les prochaines semaines ensemble. Une perspective qui n’est pas désagréable.

Le lit de Pauline est toujours couvert par une montagne de peluches multicolores. Élise reconnaît évidemment le lapin Bubsy, qu’elle avait endommagé lors de sa dernière visite. L’objet semble avoir été soigneusement réparé par sa propriétaire. Il est maintenant accompagné de trois nouveaux arrivants. Ses grands-parents connaissent son vice pour ce genre de jouets et lui en offrent régulièrement d’autres. Alors qu’Élise tire une chaise pour s’installer, elle remarque une boite en carton entrouverte à côté du lit, où on peut apercevoir un album photo mal rangé. Une photographie particulière est visible, le père et la mère de Pauline. Ils semblent heureux.

Elle maîtrise mieux ses pouvoirs. Désormais, la moindre pensée ne déclenche plus obligatoirement quelque chose. Plusieurs scientifiques, des ingénieurs et même un architecte sont venus visiter l’école pour trouver l’origine des évènements étranges qui ont agité l’endroit. Ils sont tous repartis bredouilles. Pas le moindre n’a proposé d’explication. Pour couper court aux rumeurs, le principal a simplement repris l’idée d’une « perturbation électromagnétique », sans que cette explication ne satisfasse qui que ce soit et certainement pas les plus superstitieux. Après il y a aussi du positif dans cette histoire. Le fait d’avoir des bâtiments hantés a, curieusement, augmenté les inscriptions !

Pauline se lève pour verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, même s’il n’y a personne dans le bâtiment. La plupart des élèves sont déjà en route pour la gare. Elle ouvre ensuite son armoire et en retire un drap, qui camoufle un réfrigérateur. Son petit secret. Un autre avantage d’être la fille unique de l’un des hommes les plus puissants au monde : on peut se faire installer un réfrigérateur dans sa chambre d’internat. Elle l’ouvre et prend deux parts de gâteau, récupérées à la cantine. C’est la cuisinière qui lui donne du rab. Elle l’adore et la trouve « trop maigre pour son âge ». La petite s’installe devant son écran et pose une des assiettes devant Élise :

 _\- Tu veux que je t’apporte quelque chose à boire ?_ Demande-t-elle.

Élise lui répond juste « non » en hochant de la tête. En général, les deux discutent toujours un peu en début de soirée, quand elles ont l’occasion d’être ensemble. Aujourd’hui, elles mangent en silence. C’est inhabituel. La petite ne décroche pas le regard de son écran. Elle fait le tour de la presse people à la recherche du moindre potin. Le plus gros vice de Pauline n’est pas compliqué. Elle a une fascination pour les commérages et tout ce qui a trait à l’amour. Elle prend un certain plaisir à tout savoir de la vie des gens. Qu’ils soient dans ses connaissances ou pas, des enseignants ou des célébrités. Tout l’intéresse. Une seule exception, cependant : la mère d’Élise. La quasi-totalité de ses chansons parlent de sa vie amoureuse, après tout. Cette femme défraie si souvent la chronique qu’il est presque impossible de trouver un magazine qui n’a pas au moins une rumeur la concernant.

Ce n’est cependant pas quelqu’un de mauvais. Plutôt une hypocrite, en vérité. Chaque année, elle envoie un cadeau accompagné d’une lettre à sa fille pour lui faire la leçon sur l’importance d’avoir une conduite chaste et morale. Déjà, recevoir ce genre de courrier d’une personne qui l’a collée en internat pour protéger sa carrière est pénible en soi. Seulement, c’est ridicule de devoir subir ses leçons en matière de chasteté et de fidélité, alors qu’Élise l’a surprise, à onze ans, avec deux hommes en pleine action dans son propre lit ! Malgré cela, la jeune fille ne la déteste pas.

Cette femme n’est pas détestable. C’est pire. Sa génitrice a déployée tellement d’efforts pour être absente de sa vie qu’Élise n’éprouve simplement plus rien à son égard. Lorsque Pauline a appris la mort de sa mère, elle n’a pas quitté sa chambre pendant une semaine et a mis un mois avant de reparler normalement. Pendant cette période, Élise a compris une terrible vérité : si sa mère venait à mourir demain, elle ne ressentirait rien. Est-ce que cela fait d’elle quelqu’un de monstrueux ? Pourquoi avoir des parents, si le seul contact qu’on a avec eux se résume à un courrier pour le nouvel an ? Elle pose son assiette après avoir terminé. Soudain, un tiroir s’ouvre et s’envole à l’autre bout de la pièce. Pauline sursaute :

 _\- Je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais..._ Lance Élise. Sa meilleure amie la regarde, puis répond :

_\- Ce n’est pas grave. Je vais ramasser ça._

_\- Je vais t’aider ! C’est... c’est ma faute..._

Elles se précipitent en même temps vers le tiroir, complètement défoncé, se rentrent dedans et, gênées, décident de rester chacune de leur côté pour ramasser les morceaux. Le tiroir n’était rempli que de cahiers et de livres, empilés en désordre sans aucun égard. Voilà un autre vice de Pauline : elle n’est pas soigneuse avec ce qui ne l’intéresse pas, donc les livres et les cahiers des cours qu’elle comprend mal. Tout à l’inverse, Élise est un modèle d’organisation. La jeune fille sort les cahiers un par un, déplie les feuilles froissées et fait deux tas avec d’un côté les livres et de l’autre les notes sans prêter attention aux couvertures.

Soudain, Pauline attrape quelque chose et le cache sous ses fesses comme si de rien était, le visage visiblement plus rouge que d’habitude. Les deux se dévisagent un instant, puis Élise reprend son rangement. Voilà le troisième vice de sa meilleur amie, qu’elle admet partager de temps en temps. Elles sont grandes consommatrices de pornographie, mais ne se l’avoueront pas. Heureusement, personne ne fouille leurs chambres, car la découverte de ce genre de « documents » vaut de gros ennuis. Quoique, ce serait pire si quelqu’un fouinait aussi dans son ordinateur. Le rangement terminé, Pauline pousse les morceaux du tiroir sous son lit. Une fille modèle ! Elle va probablement en faire installer un nouveau et laissera les bouts de l’ancien là où ils sont :

 _\- Je réparerais ça plus tard._ Dit-elle discrètement.

L’adolescente s’installe devant son bureau en cachant discrètement le livre incriminant derrière un radiateur. Élise trouve ça plutôt charmant. Il y a dix ans, la prédécesseur de Madame Marcs aurait voulue inspecter une dalle mal ajustée du faux plafond des toilettes, signe évident que quelqu’un y cachait quelque chose de suspect. Résultat, presque 15 kilos de magazines pornographiques lui sont tombés en plein sur le visage. La pauvre a terminé à l’hôpital. Cet incident est resté dans les mémoires de tous mais, puisqu’il concernait des filles, n’a pas donné lieu à une fouille des locaux. La direction de l’école ne veut surtout pas savoir ce que les adolescentes cachent dans leurs affaires, de peur que leurs parents hurlent au harcèlement sexuel. Une rumeur tenace dit que la Maison Williamborough, qui ne compte que des filles de 13 à 17 ans, aurait tellement de « matériel » planqué dans ses murs qu’on pourrait ravitailler un Sex Shop pendant un an. Après, c’est probablement un vilain racontar lancé par leurs rivaux de la Maison Buchanans.

 _\- Dis-moi..._ Commence prudemment Pauline, avant d’ajouter après une courte pause :

_\- Ça te gêne si je me sers un verre ?_

Elle a la voix de quelqu’un qui s’apprête à faire une très grosse bêtise. Élise hoche la tête en signe en signe d’accord. La petite se lève, pousse son armoire et sort une bouteille de Vodka. Elle pose un verre sur son bureau et le remplis, avant de cacher le flacon dans sa poubelle. La jeune fille empoigne son verre comme un marin fatigué et le vide cul sec. Elle tousse longuement, puis dit :

_\- J’en avais besoin ! Tu en veux ?_

_\- Pourquoi pas._ Répond Élise.

Si elle s’inquiète un peu de voir Pauline boire, ce n’est pas non plus comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivée non plus. L’alcool et le tabac ne sont pas rares dans l’établissement, surtout en période d’examen. Élise a déjà passée une soirée entière à se saouler avec Sue, le mois dernier. Elle a voulue jouer à la plus maline et a finie dans un buisson, complètement déchirée. Dans son nouvel état, peut-elle seulement être ivre ? Pauline ressort la bouteille de sa poubelle et remplit cette fois deux verres :

 _\- C’est comme ça qu’il faut fêter le début des vacances ! Des mois à se faire chier et enfin un peu de temps libre, putain !_ Lance Pauline avec une voix forte.

Élise a presque envie de mettre ses deux mains sur le lapin Bubsy pour le protéger du langage grossier de sa propriétaire. Au troisième verre, sa meilleure amie devient souriante, alors qu’elle-même ne ressent rien. Voilà qui confirme ses doutes. L’alcool n’a plus d’effet. Est-ce qu’il faut voir ça comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

_\- Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de te saouler, Paulo ?_

_\- Le stress. J’avais besoin de me détendre, d’être un peu moins coincée._ Sa voix tremble un peu.

_\- Tu bois depuis longtemps ?_

_\- La mort de ma mère, plus ou moins._

Elle tourne ses yeux vers l’extérieur. L’allée en bas de sa chambre est bien éclairée.

_\- J’avais besoin de me sentir moins mal et ça a marché. Tu veux me faire la leçon ?_

_\- Je devrais ?_

_\- Non, je sais m’occuper de moi. C’est seulement de temps en temps. Le week-end, quand je suis seule. Je préfère boire seule, mais ce soir j’ai envie de ça avec toi. Je veux pouvoir parler librement. Allez, je sais que tu te saoules aussi ! Ne fais pas l’inn... l’inno... bref. Ne le fais pas._

Son caractère enjoué réchauffe le cœur, même si c’est une pente très glissante. Élise ne veut pas la juger. Elle fait ce genre de bêtises depuis ses 13 ans, mais ça n’a jamais duré plus d’une fois ou deux. C’est tellement bizarre de voir Pauline agir de cette façon.

 _\- Je suis contente d’être avec toi._ Dit-elle pour adoucir la conversation.

Pauline sourit, avant de se resservir un autre verre. Elle en est déjà à son quatrième et ne semble pas vouloir ralentir la cadence. Avec son gabarit, ça va mal finir.

_\- Tu l’as vu, pas vrai ?_

_\- Vu quoi ?_

_\- T’as regardé comme si de rien n’était..._

_\- Je n’ai pas réalisé ce que c’était. C’est surtout ta réaction qui m’a fait réfléchir._

Pauline approche sa tête et pose ostensiblement une main sur la hanche de sa meilleure amie. Elle sent l’alcool et son regard est devenu très étrange, presque malsain.

_\- Tu es curieuse ?_

_\- Non. Tu lis ce que tu veux !_ Élise regrette tellement de ne pas être ivre aussi.

_\- Ho, tu n’es vraiment pas curieuse du tout ?_

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? Si je dis oui j’ai l’impression de ressembler à ma mère. Je ne veux pas être comme elle._

_\- Tu n’es pas drôle. Je ne vais pas te juger !_

_\- Ouais, je suis curieuse. T’es contente ?_

Pauline tire la langue, se lève et prend le magazine caché derrière le radiateur. Il a une couverture sobre. Elle le dépose sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie avant de se rassoir. La petite est complètement ivre. Élise l’ouvre, rougit instantanément, puis referme. Pauline éclate de rire :

_\- Tu es adorable !_

_\- Ça t’amuse, hein, de me voir rougir ?_

_\- Ouais, j’adore. C’est mieux de regarder ça que..._ Elle hésite, son visage s’assombrit.

_\- Que quoi ?_

_\- C’est... mon père m’a envoyé toutes les photos de ma mère qu’il a pu trouver. C’est gentil d’avoir fait l’effort de chercher mais c’est... difficile._

Un long silence s’ensuit. Presque toute la bouteille vient d’y passer. Pauline rigole d’un coup, comme si quelque chose de vraiment stupide venait de lui passer par la tête. La jeune fille demande :

_\- Je suis curieuse d’un truc. C’est un peu... osé, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Tu es toujours vierge ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- Sérieusement ? Une jolie fleur comme toi ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas si jolie que ça. Je n’ai pas de poitrine et..._

_\- Ce n’est pas important ! Tu es plus belle que moi. Moi, je suis juste un fil de fer avec une grosse paire de seins. Je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès, en plus. Je mange bien, mais je ne grossis jamais. Je n’ai pas de belles dents. Je n’ai pas un visage intéressant. Je ne suis jamais bien habillée..._

_\- Tu es adorable, Pauline. Tout le monde le pense._

_\- Si tu le dis..._

Élise lui retourne sa question :

_\- Et toi, tu es vierge ?_

La voilà qui se lève d’un coup pour danser avec une peluche, avant de s’effondrer sur son lit en riant comme une folle. Élise soupire. Elle est heureuse que Pauline n’ait rien entendu. Ce n’était vraiment pas approprié comme question.

 _\- Non, je suis plus vierge._ Dit-elle soudainement. La réponse surprend Élise au point qu’elle recrache son verre. Pauline éclate une encore de rire.

_\- Tu es sérieuse ? Quand, comment ?_

_\- Tu te souviens de Justin, le garçon qui me plaisait un peu, l’année dernière ?_

_\- Non, vraiment ?_

_\- Ouais... je lui ai dit que je l’aimais bien, on est sorti un peu ensemble et on a passé une nuit plutôt sympathique. C’était bien, jusqu’à ce qu’il me largue la semaine suivante pour l’autre idiote. Pourquoi ? Hein ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait de plus que moi ? L’amour, c’est juste une saloperie cruelle !_

Ce n’est plus du tout la Pauline qu’Élise connaît. Sa meilleure amie ne peut pas être du genre à parler de sa vie sexuelle, un verre de vodka dans la main. C’est tellement éloigné de son caractère. La petite s’étire les bras et sifflote, puis pose à nouveau ses mains sur les hanches d’Élise, la forçant à se lever. Elles dansent doucement, sans musique. Ses doigts descendent petit à petit jusqu’aux fesses. Élise demande, un peu gênée :

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_

_\- Je te drague. J’ai envie de toi._ Un frisson lui parcourt la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

_\- Je ne vais pas te laisser t’enfuir, mon chaton. Tu vas finir à la casserole !_

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Paulo ?_ Hurle-t-elle, en tentant de s’écarter.

Pauline l’agrippe pour l’empêcher de reculer. Les caresses deviennent agressives. Leurs lèvres se touchent. Elles tombent à la renverse. Élise se cogne contre le lit, tandis que son amie lui tombe dessus de tout son poids. Les deux adolescentes restent une bonne minute dans cette position, avant qu’un terrible sanglot ne s’empare de la petite, qui se met à pleurer dans les bras d’Élise en gémissant :

_\- Maman..._


	7. Chapter 7

La lumière de l’extérieur se reflète sur le mobilier. Pauline ouvre les yeux avec un abominable mal de tête. Sa vision est trouble. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? La petite se sent lourde et vaseuse. Elle réalise être sur son lit avec quelque chose de chaud et de grand à côté d’elle. C’est... Élise ?

 _\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ Chuchote-t-elle, tandis que des images lui reviennent :

 _\- Non !_ Ajoute-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. 

Élise se réveille et lui demande : 

_\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Pauline la regarde, paralysée, les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Nous avons... toi et moi... on..._ Élise lui frappe doucement les fesses, avant de s’allonger avec les mains derrière la tête, un grand sourire vicieux sur ses lèvres :

 _\- C’était sympa, mais je ne te savais pas si brutale !_ Pauline pousse un cri d’épouvante et se couvre la poitrine comme si son cœur allait s’arrêter. Élise réagit tout de suite :

_\- Je plaisante ! Je plaisante ! Il ne s’est rien passé ! Tu n’étais pas bien, alors je suis restée dormir._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui... tu t’es mise à vomir partout. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule._ Élise se sent méprisable de lui avoir fait peur. 

_\- J’ai honte..._

_\- Calme toi, Paulo._

Pauline se rallonge. Elle se sent bête d’avoir voulue boire. L’adolescente a l’horrible sensation de s’être tournée en ridicule toute la soirée.

_\- Je ne me souviens pas bien... j’ai tenté quelque chose d’étrange, pas vrai ?_

_\- Tu t’es surtout mise à vomir dans tous les coins. J’ai dû nettoyer derrière._ Répond Élise. 

_\- Je suis désolée._

_\- Ce n’est pas grave._

Il s’écoule un moment, avant que Pauline ne reprenne :

_\- Hannah et Amy couchent ensemble, tu le savais ?_

_\- Tout le monde le sait, ma Paulo._

_\- On a failli faire pareil._

_\- C’était juste un accident de boisson._

_\- Mais... je t’aie presque embrassée !_

_\- Je connais au moins trois nanas qui ont fait pire. Ce n’est pas grave, je te dis._

_\- Je ne suis pas lesbienne..._

_\- Elles non plus. Tu étais saoule, Paulo. Il faut être prudente quand ça arrive._

_\- Je sais._

Élise l’embrasse sur la bouche, amicalement :

_\- Tu vois, il n’y a rien de romantique là-dedans._

_\- Je suis désolée quand même ! J’ai..._ La blonde pose un doigt sur sa bouche et l’empêche de terminer.

_\- C’est moi qui devrait te demander pardon..._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- J’ai toujours été jalouse de toi ! Tu es belle, tu as du caractère, tu as une famille... quand ta mère a disparue, tu avais de bonnes raisons de la pleurer. Je n’ai rien de tout ça, moi !_

_\- Tu es belle et tu as du caractère aussi. Je serais ta famille, si tu veux. S’il m’arrive quelque chose, tu pourras me pleurer._

_\- Surtout pas ! Je ne supporterais pas d’avoir à te pleurer. Je ne veux pas être seule ! Tu vois ? Je suis égoïste en plus. Si tu disparaissais, je..._

_\- Tu m’aimes à ce point ?_

_\- Oui, mais comme une sœur, hein, pas d’amour !_

_\- Je suis..._

_\- Désolée, oui. J’ai cru comprendre._

Élise l’embrasse, sur le front cette fois. Elle se souvient de la première lettre que sa mère lui a envoyée, alors qu’elle venait à peine d’arriver dans cette école, qui se terminait par : « Il faut que tu comprennes que la principale différence entre l’amitié et l’amour, c’est le sexe. »

Sur le coup, elle avait mis ce conseil sur le compte de cette tendance qu’a sa mère à toujours tout ramener au sexe. Pourtant, ce n’est peut-être pas faux. Qu’est-ce qui différencie l’amitié de l’amour, en fait ? Les amis flirtent et passent leur temps ensemble. Ils savent être jaloux et craignent la vulnérabilité qui vient avec la confiance. Souvent, on espère que nos amis seront là dans les moments de peine et nous rêvons de l’être quand ils en auront besoin. Une vision plutôt romantique de la relation. Peut-être que sa mère n’est pas si cynique que ça, après tout.

S’il s’était produit quelque chose, hier soir, leur connexion aurait changée. Le sexe rend tout plus difficile. La jalousie est tellement plus intense. La moindre décision prend des proportions absurdes. On ressent un besoin d’exclusivité, d’être au centre. Avec ses amis, c’est moins le cas. Pourtant, les gens ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de tomber amoureux. L’attachement est bien trop agréable. Rare sont ceux qui ne développent pas vite une dépendance.

 _\- Tu n’as pas mal à la tête ?_ Demande Pauline.

_\- Non. Pour être honnête, je crois que l’alcool n’a plus d’effet sur moi._

_\- Je dois te féliciter ou te plaindre ?_

_\- Un peu des deux._

Elles rient de bon cœur. La petite se lève pour ouvrir un tiroir, d’où elle sort une pilule contre le mal de tête, puis prend une bouteille d’eau et l’avale avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit :

_\- Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours._

_\- Il vaudrait mieux que je t’en empêche, en fait. C’est vraiment mauvais pour toi de..._

_\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’une leçon sur les méfais de l’alcool, Élise ! Je sais que ce n’est pas une bonne idée de boire, mais ça me regarde, non ? Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un pouvait m’en empêcher !_

_\- Je pourrais. Je devrais même... ça ne te ressemble pas._

_\- Peu importe ce qui me ressemble !_

Pauline se retourne dans le lit, boudeuse et fait semblant de dormir. Élise commence à être gênée par la lueur du lampadaire à l’extérieur. Elle voudrait pouvoir réfléchir dans le noir. À peine a-t-elle le temps de se penser ces quelques mots que l’ampoule explose.

 _\- Oups._ Chuchote Élise. Pauline ricane dans son dos : 

_\- Ça ne me fait pas rire, tu sais. Je ne peux plus penser à rien sans prendre des précautions. C’est pénible._

_\- Tu as peur de faire exploser l’école si tu éternues ?_

_\- Peut-être bien ! Qu’est-ce que je fais, moi, si je tue quelqu’un par accident ? Je vis avec ?_

_\- Tu n’es pas drôle. On dirait ma grand-mère quand elle se choisit une robe ! « Non, je ne devrais pas prendre celle-là, ça fait ringard. On va croire que je suis une snobe avec celle-ci. » Vous pensez à tout un tas de choses qui n’ont aucune chance d’arriver comme si c’était inévitable._

_\- Ce n’est pas comparable. Si une idée malsaine me traverse la tête, quelqu’un peut vraiment en mourir. Je n’exagère pas ! C’est un vrai risque. Mes pouvoirs sont dangereux !_

_\- Tu crois que ça ira mieux si tu t’angoisses tout le temps ? Je ne t’ai pas vue sourire depuis un moment. C’est aussi pour ça que je voulais prendre un verre avec toi. C’est plutôt à moi de m’inquiéter et de dire que ça ne te ressemble pas. Je serais peut-être une alcoolique, une junkie ou que sais-je encore dans l’avenir, mais toi tu seras malheureuse et ce n’est pas ce que je te souhaite. Je t’..._ Elle se fige, puis se reprend :

_\- Je tiens beaucoup à toi._

_\- Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais m’en foutre ou faire comme si de rien était._

Élise lève les mains au-dessus de son visage, de l’électricité se met à en sortir. Pauline se tourne dans sa direction et la regarde agiter ses doigts avec admiration.

_\- C’est tellement merveilleux._

Les étincelles prennent la forme d’un petit lapin, puis de multiples animaux, au grand ravissement de l’adolescente dont les yeux se mettent à briller.

 _\- Les électrons sont très dociles, en fait._ La lueur disparaît.

_\- Tu peux faire des choses extraordinaires, pourquoi faudrait-il forcément en avoir peur ?_

Élise sent la main de sa meilleure amie se poser contre la sienne :

_\- Tu sais, je n’ai pas vraiment connu ma mère, finalement. Elle travaillait constamment avec mon père. C’est quelqu’un d’important. Elle m’aimait et faisait son possible pour être avec moi, mais si on met bout à bout tous les jours qu’on a passées ensemble, ça ne doit même pas faire une année complète ! Je ne la connaissais pratiquement pas. Quand j’ai appris sa mort, mon sentiment était partagé entre une peine atroce et l’indifférence. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu’un d’horrible ?_

_\- Non._ Répond Élise. Ce sentiment lui semble bien trop familier.

_\- Lorsque j’ai assisté à son enterrement, quelqu’un est venu me voir pour me dire que je devais vivre avec sa disparition. Que j’avais de la chance même ! Parce qu’une petite fille riche comme moi ne saura jamais ce qu’est la vraie souffrance et n’a donc pas le droit de se plaindre. La peine des autres me dispense d’être triste, apparemment. Je sais que des gens ont faim dans le monde, mais pourquoi ça devrait m’interdire d’être malheureuse ? Est-ce qu’il y a une sorte de concours et que le plus misérable gagne le droit qu’on le plaigne ?_

_\- Tu ne devrais pas donner d’importance à l’abruti qui t’a dit ça._

_\- Oui, mais ça fait mal quand même._

_\- Je sais._

_\- Mon père et moi, on s’est beaucoup rapprochés. Pourtant, c’est la même chose avec lui. Il est toujours occupé. Il fait toujours quelque chose d’important._

_\- J’ai peur de ressembler à ma mère. Tout le monde l’adore, c’est une star. Quand elle avait mon âge, on l’appelait la « princesse de l’Amérique » ! J’ai presque le même physique qu’elle à mon âge et tous ceux qui me voient me disent que j’ai plus de charme. Des gens me prennent en photo dans la rue juste parce que je suis jolie. Je trouve ça insupportable. Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Je ne veux pas être comme elle ! Je n’ai pas envie de devenir le genre de mère qui envoie une lettre par an à sa fille ! La tienne était peut-être absente, mais elle tenait à toi, sincèrement. Moi, j’ai l’impression que ma seule existence la dérange._

_\- Je ne l’ai jamais vue. J’étais plutôt fan, avant._

_\- Je suis sure qu’elle te signera quelque chose si elle passe un jour, mais ça n’arrivera pas._

_\- Dommage._

_\- J’aimerais avoir un copain et une vie de couple. Pourtant, chaque fois que l’occasion se présente, je pense à ma mère qui se laisse aller avec le premier gars qui passe... je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Je lui ressemble déjà trop !_

_\- À t’entendre, ce n’est pas un exemple à suivre pour les jeunes filles._

_\- Pourtant, je suis loin de tout dire ! Avant d’arriver dans cette école, enfin, avant d’y être inscrite de force, on s’est disputées à ce sujet. J’avais douze ans. Je l’ai même insultée et sa seule réponse a été : « je suis assez puissante pour me permettre d’ignorer l’opinion des autres ! Mes parents ont tout fait pour que je sois une fille sage, prude et polie, mais j’aime le sexe plus que les apparences, c’est tout. » Qu’est-ce qu’une gamine de douze ans peut répondre à ça ? Je n’étais même pas censée savoir ce qu’est le sexe !_

_\- Je ne veux pas jouer à l’avocat du diable, mais elle n’a pas forcément tort. Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment un modèle non plus. Les garçons font ce qu’ils veulent mais pas nous, parce que si nous sommes trop intéressées par la chose, qu’on apprécie même, nous attisons tout de suite la jalousie. Ta mère est si puissante qu’elle peut se permettre d’ignorer ces considérations. Je l’envie un peu._

_\- Peut-être, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de faire ses crises, cette foutue hypocrite ! Elle a vendu un demi-milliard d’albums et chaque chanson ne fait que glorifier sa jalousie maladive ! Je suis obligée d’accepter que ma mère soit égoïste et..._

_\- Que tu lui ressembles ?_ Interrompt Pauline.

_\- Oui._

_\- Tu n’es pas égoïste et tu n’as pas à te sentir obligée d’être la Vierge Marie juste parce que tu as peur qu’on te compare à elle ! Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne te jugerais jamais. Si tu veux perdre ta virginité avec un type qui ne se souviendra même plus de ton nom une semaine après, ce sera ta décision._ Sa dernière phrase sonne comme un regret. Elle serre la main d’Élise.

_\- Je n’y tiens pas. Je suis bien comme je suis._

_\- Tant mieux._ Chuchote Pauline, avant de finir :

_\- Tu n’as pas besoin de te forcer à souffrir non plus._


	8. Chapter 8

Les vacances d’hiver sont bien entamées. Un froid terrible est tombé sur l’Angleterre depuis le début de la semaine. Une belle épaisseur de neige recouvre l’école. Il ne reste presque personne sur place, en dehors d’une poignée d’élèves, de quelques enseignants, de la direction et du concierge. Noël arrive. Quelqu’un a décoré les arbres du parc pour l’occasion. Le règlement intérieur est moins sévère en cette période. Les gamins peuvent sortir librement, tant qu’ils reviennent avant le couvre-feu.

Pauline et Élise ont pris l’habitude de dormir dans la même chambre. Le fait qu’il ne reste presque personne permet à cette dernière d’exercer sérieusement ses nouveaux pouvoirs. L’avantage de vivre ici pendant les fêtes, c’est qu’on peut profiter de l’équipement sportif. Chaque matin, Pauline part donc récupérer les clés de la salle de sport auprès du concierge. Elle observe ensuite sa meilleure amie repousser ses limites depuis les tribunes, en prenant des notes sur sa tablette tactile.

Le gymnase respecte à la lettre les normes olympiques. L’école se préparait déjà à entraîner de futurs champions lorsque ces bâtiments ont été construits. Tout est haut de gamme. Le moindre ballon a été conçu par un designer sportif. Cet investissement a payé, semble-t-il, puisque six médaillés d’or se sont entraînés dans les locaux. L’ancien directeur a même fait poser un système d’analyse des performances aussi coûteux que l’équipement médical d’une petite clinique ! Une merveille de technologie. Ses capteurs permettent de scanner à distance un athlète pour évaluer le plus infime mouvement musculaire. L’outil suggère ensuite des améliorations dans la routine d’entraînement en conséquence de ces données.

Une lumière austère descend du plafond. Pauline se gratte la tête. La petite ignore ce qu’il faut comprendre dans les informations qu’elle reçoit :

 _\- Alors ? Ça donne quelque chose ?_ Demande Élise.

En deux jours, la jeune fille a battu tous les records dans chacune des disciplines de l’athlétisme. Son endurance, presque infinie, lui permet de multiplier les activités sans le moindre signe de fatigue. Elle en est à son dixième tour de piste à cent kilomètre par heure. Une vitesse absurde pour un humain.

_\- Tu sais, j’ai déjà de la chance d’avoir pu démarrer le système. Selon lui, tu as des performances équilibrées. Enfin, peut-être. Je n’en sais rien. Qui peut dire si ce truc est vraiment capable de comprendre ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Je suis meilleure qu’hier, au moins ?_

_\- Tu vas deux fois plus vite ! Le chronomètre est formel._

_\- C’est pas mal._

_\- Tu pourrais faire mieux ?_

_\- Ouais, je crois. Je n’ai pas le sentiment de forcer, en fait._

_\- Attend ! Je calibre ce machin pour qu’il se concentre uniquement sur tes jambes. Tu vas courir aussi vite que possible à chaque tour !_

Pauline pianote sur l’écran de sa tablette et fait apparaître un compteur de vitesse sur le tableau des scores. Élise se positionne sur la ligne de départ et fonce sans attendre le signal, des lasers sortent des murs pour étudier ses gestes. En un instant, son premier tour est déjà bouclé et le tableau affiche cent kilomètre par heure. Au suivant, elle monte jusqu’à cent vingt ! Le record mondial d’un humain, sans prothèses, est à moins de cinquante. Avec ses prothèses, et des conditions optimales, Ursula Andrew n’a pas dépassé quatre-vingts kilomètres par heure aux derniers jeux paralympiques. Au dernier tour, sa vitesse atteint même carrément les deux cents ! Pauline fait sonner une cloche en appuyant sur son écran. Élise réduit l’allure. Il lui faut une minute entière pour s’arrêter complètement :

_\- Alors ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, d’après ce bidule soit tu es une autruche soit il faut faire la révision des capteurs. Félicitation, tu es la plus rapide à avoir été enregistrée par une machine de ce genre ! Jusqu’à ce que j’efface les données, en tout cas._

_\- Fabuleux. Je me vois déjà devenir une illustration vivante pour la devise de notre école._ Répond avec sarcasme l’intéressée.

_\- Tu n’aurais pas envie d’entrer dans l’équipe nationale d’athlétisme, par hasard ?_

_\- Pas du tout. Leurs vêtements sont affreux. En plus, je n’aime pas l’idée qu’on puisse mater mes fesses sur un écran._

_\- Je ne fais que citer le développeur, qui a caché ce commentaire dans son logiciel pour le cas où quelqu’un dépasserait le maximum de vitesse._

_\- Il n’avait que ça à foutre._

_\- Ne sois pas si dure ! C’est pas sympa pour le génie qui a conçu ce fabuleux appareil, qui d’ailleurs semble te conseiller de respirer plus doucement et de ne pas forcer à ce point sur les chevilles._

_\- Je n’avais rien remarqué..._

_\- Pourtant, elles devraient exploser à cette vitesse ! Enfin, j’imagine. Un humain normal ne peut pas courir si vite à la base._

_\- Je ne suis plus vraiment une humaine normale, Paulo._

_\- On va essayer autre chose, pour changer. Je veux voir jusqu’à où nous pourrions pousser tes autres aptitudes._

_\- Oui boss !_ Élise fait un salut militaire. La petite rougit.

 _\- On commence par quoi ?_ Ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

_\- Une minute mon cœur._

Elle pianote sur sa tablette. Quelques robots se mettent en marche et entrent dans une petite salle, d’où ils sortent des cibles de tir à l’arc pour les poser au centre du gymnase.

_\- Tu sais manipuler l’électricité, pas vrai ? Tu vas tenter de percer une cible avec !_

À peine a-t-elle finie sa phrase qu’Élise a déjà transpercé l’une des mires avec un trait électrique. Le bruit de la détonation fait trembler les vitres. La mousse qui recouvre la cible s’enflamme, avant de s’éteindre aussi sec en dégageant une odeur pestilentielle.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait si bien..._ Pauline, encore sous le choc, met un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Finalement, elle ajoute :

 _\- Je crois qu’on va plutôt tenter une expérience moins dangereuse. Mon père risque de m’en vouloir si je me fais expulser et..._ La petite se fige. Quelque chose retient son attention sur sa tablette.

_\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Tu ressens quelque chose d’inhabituel quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs ?_

_\- Non, rien du tout. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Apparemment, ta température corporelle a augmenté._

_\- Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que mes pouvoirs... dégagent de la chaleur ?_

_\- En gros, oui. Les capteurs remarquent le problème quand tu fais quelque chose de plus difficile que des exercices physiques. C’est peut-être un effet secondaire lié à la complexité de ce que tu fais._

L’adolescente ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette nouvelle information. En y réfléchissant, c’est vrai qu’elle a souvent très chaud ces derniers temps. Avec l’hiver, cette sensation n’est pas gênante. En été, ça pourrait poser problème. Les robots viennent récupérer les cibles, tandis que Pauline essaye d’imaginer un autre test. Élise vient s’installer à côté d’elle pour boire un peu d’eau :

_\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air bizarre aujourd’hui._

_\- Oui, oui, ça va._ Pauline lui répond sans même lever les yeux. Soudain, elle dit :

_\- J’ai une idée ! Il faut que j’aille chercher quelque chose. Tu pourrais me rejoindre à la piscine ?_

_\- Ouais, d’accord._ La petite se lève et disparaît dans le couloir.

Un brouillard s’est élevé à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Élise reste assise un moment, avant d’aller au vestiaire récupérer une serviette. Elle descend ensuite à la piscine. L’air est froid et humide. Les gradins sont lugubres. Le tableau d’affichage est allumé, mais n’affiche que la température. Pauline entre. Elle semble cacher quelque chose derrière son dos :

 _\- Alors, c’est quoi ton idée ?_ Demande Élise.

_\- Tu pourrais geler la piscine ?_

_\- Oui, peut-être bien._

Élise approche du bassin. Il se couvre d’abord d’une fine pellicule blanche, avant de se solidifier. On dirait maintenant un océan qui aurait gelé durant une tempête. Les bords émettent un craquement sinistre.

 _\- Je ne te dis pas la tête du concierge, s’il voit ça._ Murmure Élise.

Pauline révèle alors ce qu’elle cache : deux paires de patins à glace.

_\- Ça te dirait qu’on en fasse ? J’ai envie d’essayer !_

Elle enfile vite une paire et s’élance sur la patinoire improvisée pour y glisser gracieusement. Élise ne veut pas rester en arrière. La jeune fille chausse donc ses bottines et descend prudemment, mais manque de tomber. Elle n’a malheureusement pas autant de dextérité que sa meilleure amie. Pauline fonce dans sa direction, l’attrape par le bras et l’emporte dans son mouvement. Les deux virevoltent un moment, avant de s’arrêter au milieu de la piscine. Pauline lâche alors les mains d’Élise et reprend sa glisse, en solitaire. C’est incroyable qu’elle puisse aller si vite sur une surface à ce point irrégulière. La jeune fille a cependant un visage soucieux :

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas, ma Paulo ?_ Demande Élise.

Pas de réponse. L’adolescente réfléchit une minute, puis claque des doigts. Un nuage se forme au plafond et de la neige en tombe à l’intérieur du bâtiment ! La petite s’arrête et tend ses mains. Elle est fascinée par les flocons.

_\- C’est toi qui fait ça ?_

_\- Ouais !_ Élise sourit.

Pauline éclate de rire et se lance dans une glisse frénétique. Elle empoigne de la neige sur son passage. La petite revient ensuite vers sa meilleure amie et freine brusquement :

 _\- C’est magnifique ! Parfait, même._ Dit-elle.

_\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Tu n’as pas l’air bien depuis quelques jours, ça m’inquiète._

_\- Ce n’est pas important, ma belle._

_\- Alors il y a bien quelque chose !_ Un long silence suit. Élise insiste :

_\- Dis-moi si je peux t’aider, ma Paulo._

_\- Je t’... en fait, je..._ La petite soupire et répond finalement :

_\- Je suis amoureuse, c’est tout._

_\- Vraiment ? De qui ?_

_\- Ce n’est pas réciproque ! C’est pour ça que ce n’est pas important._

_\- Ne t’en fais pas ma belle. Je vais te remonter le moral !_

Élise lui prend la main et l’entraîne dans une nouvelle glissade. L’adolescente se laisse faire. Elles sortent de la glace après que le nuage se soit dissipé. Élise dégèle le bassin et fait fondre la neige d’un simple revers. Pauline lui donne alors ses patins :

_\- Ça te gêne de les ranger dans ma chambre ? Je dois remonter pour récupérer ma tablette._

_\- J’y vais tout de suite, ma Paulo._

Elle empoigne les deux paires et s’éclipse. Pauline prend une profonde respiration. Son cœur se met à battre la chamade :

 _\- Je t’aime Élise !_ Dit-elle pour se soulager poids, avant d’ajouter :

_\- Comme si j’avais le courage de lui dire ça..._

Elle se recoiffe puis monte au gymnase prendre sa tablette.


	9. Chapter 9

La fête de Noël se passe bien. Elle est plus modeste que l’année précédente. Il faut dire que peu d’élèves sont restés durant les vacances. Le personnel a donc préféré organiser la célébration dans le théâtre, plutôt que le gymnase. Élise ne prend que des plats végétariens, comme d’habitude. Pauline regarde sa meilleure amie manger avec des yeux circonspects :

_\- Tu sais que tu as le même régime alimentaire que le lapin de Sophia, pas vrai ?_

_\- Ouais, je suis au courant._ Répond-t-elle en trempant ostensiblement une carotte dans de la sauce.

_\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire une exception pour ce soir ?_

_\- Non. C’est le principe quand on est végétarien, tu sais, jamais d’exception._

Pauline la dévisage tout en s’enfournant ostensiblement une fourchette de blanc de poulet dans la bouche. Le sous-directeur vient vers elles. Il semble presque euphorique. C’est rare de le voir aussi joyeux !

_\- Jeunes filles ! Tout va bien ? Vous me faites signe si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit !_

Il s’éclipse sans attendre la réponse. L’enseignante de mathématique, qui n’est pourtant jamais là en cette période de l’année, termine de décorer le sapin. Une rumeur dit qu’elle serait sur le point de divorcer, son mari l’ayant quittée pour un autre homme. La pauvre évite certainement de rentrer chez elle. Le sous-directeur tape bruyamment contre un verre avec sa cuillère. Les convives font immédiatement silence :

_\- Nous sommes peu nombreux ce soir, contrairement aux années passées, mais la fête ne sera pas moins agréable ! Profitez de cette soirée ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à tous !_

Le repas se déroule sans encombre, mais les célébrations ne s’attardent pas. Tout le monde retourne vite dans sa chambre pour profiter des cadeaux que certains ont reçu la veille. Pauline sort deux paquets de son bureau :

 _\- Joyeux noël !_ Dit-elle en souriant.

_\- Il ne fallait pas, ma Paulo ! Avec tout ce qui m’arrive, je n’ai même pas pensé à te prendre quelque chose !_

_\- Ce n’est pas grave. Ouvre-les !_

Le premier est gros, mais mou. Il contient un survêtement de sport bleu, où est écrit en grosses lettres : « Je suis une Mary Sue ». Élise observe son cadeau avec un regard incrédule.

_\- Sérieusement ?_

_\- Quoi, tu n’aimes pas ? Je me suis dit que ça correspondait pourtant bien à ta situation !_

La petite éclate de rire. Le visage de sa meilleure amie vaut tout l’or du monde. La jeune fille enfile immédiatement son cadeau, qui lui va comme un gant. C’est plutôt confortable :

_\- Tu me vois vraiment comme ça ? Une Mary Sue ?_

_\- Non. Tu es quelqu’un de réel. Seulement, par moment, j’ai la sensation que tu n’as pas de défauts. Tu es charmante, talentueuse, végétarienne, tes notes sont prodigieuses et tout te réussit sans efforts !_

_\- Tu sais que j’étudie pour avoir de telles notes, pas vrai ?_

_\- Si seulement je pouvais « étudier » aussi efficacement que toi._

_\- Parce que je fais ce qu’on appelle « des efforts ». Cela dit, maintenant que j’y pense, mes idées sont brillantes et toutes mes blagues sont drôles. Merde, c’est vrai... je suis une Mary Sue !_

_\- Je ne suis pas certaine que toutes tes blagues soient drôles, mon cœur._

_\- Elles le sont, ma puce, car ceux qui ne rient pas subissent mon courroux !_ Pauline ricane.

_\- Allez, ton deuxième cadeau !_

Le paquet est plus petit. La jeune fille déchire son papier et découvre Mr. Hankey. Pauline l’a remis à neuf ! Ses poils sont brillants et soyeux. Un magnifique ouvrage.

_\- Je sais qu’il te plaît. Alors j’ai travaillé pour le rendre plus élégant. J’ai déjà réservée une salle et le prêtre n’attend qu’un mot de ma part pour vous marier._

_\- C’est magnifique. Voilà enfin l’homme de mes rêves !_

Élise prend sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

_\- Merci, ma chérie. Je suis désolée de ne rien avoir pour toi._

_\- Tout ce qui compte, c’est ton bonheur. Sur ce, je vais me laver, à tout de suite !_

_\- D’accord, ma Paulo._

La petite entre dans la salle de bain. Élise regarde Mr. Hankey sous tous les angles. Il est vraiment superbe ! Au bout de dix minutes, la jeune fille se rend compte qu’elle n’a pas encore ouvert la traditionnelle lettre de sa mère, qui traîne dans son sac de couchage, à côté du lit de Pauline. L’adolescente prend une longue respiration, empoigne l’enveloppe et l’ouvre. Quelques photos tombent, ainsi qu’un magnifique papier couvert de cette superbe calligraphie qu’elle identifierait entre mille. Sur la première photographie, Élise reconnaît sa mère en compagnie d’un célèbre acteur. Elle n’a pas mis de légende, c’est donc son amant. Sur l’autre, elle pose avec le chien. Ce roquet débile est tellement important. Pourquoi s’amuser à envoyer des trucs comme ça ? Cette femme est si fière de sa passion pour la photographie argentique qu’elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de frimer. L’adolescente froisse les images et fourre le tout dans l’enveloppe, avant de lire la lettre.

Comme d’habitude, des tonnes de conseils sans fondement ainsi qu’une longue explication qui pourrait se résumer par : « profite de ta vie tant que tu es jeune ». Il n’y a rien qui change par rapport à l’année dernière. C’est toujours la même soupe. Pourtant, elle ressent étrangement le besoin de l’appeler. Élise prend son téléphone et compose le numéro, sans espérer la moindre réponse :

_\- Oui ? Allo ?_

La voix de sa mère lui fait un drôle d’effet. C’est presque comme si elle venait d’enfreindre une sorte de loi cosmique en répondant.

_\- C’est moi._

_\- Qui ?_ Un bruit de fond couvre ses paroles. Elle est en pleine fête, quelque part.

 _\- Élise ! Tu sais, ta fille unique._ Elle soupire, puis ajoute dans un chuchotement :

_\- La gamine que tu as abandonnée en Angleterre..._

_\- Qui ça ?_ Attendez, je n’entends rien, je sors. Le son se coupe un instant puis reprend :

_\- Alors, c’est qui ?_

_\- C’est moi, maman._ Le dernier mot semble déplacé. Elle aurait peut-être dû l’appeler « madame », plutôt.

_\- Ah ! Élise ! Alors, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as reçu ma lettre ? Tu es toujours à l’école ou chez ton père ?_

_\- Je suis à l’école et j’ai reçu ta lettre, oui. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais et si..._ Elle hésite, respire, puis reprend :

_\- Si tu voudrais qu’on passe le nouvel an ensemble, cette année ?_

_\- Ah... tu sais que j’ai un concert ce jour-là, pas vrai ?_ Un ange passe.

_\- Pas forcément le jour même._

Pourquoi insiste-t-elle ? Ce n’est pas comme si ça avait vraiment de l’importance à ses yeux.

_\- C’est difficile à organiser. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux. J’ai un agent, un manager, des tas de gens derrière moi qui me disent quand je dois manger et dormir. Si ça avait un impact sur mes ventes, j’aurais même quelqu’un pour me surveiller aux toilettes !_

_\- Je comprends._ Elle essaye de prononcer ces deux mots le plus calmement possible.

_\- Je suis désolée. Ce n’est pas toi, mon ange. Tu es ma grande fille et je suis contente que tu me comprennes. Il faut que j’y aille maintenant. Je suis invitée à la maison blanche ! Je ne peux pas faire attendre ce petit monde._

_\- D’accord._

_\- Je te rappellerais._ Elle raccroche. Pauline sort de la salle de bain à cet instant :

_\- Tu peux y aller, si tu veux._

_\- D’accord._ La petite l’observe, puis demande :

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- J’ai juste lu la lettre de ma mère, ça va._

_\- Ah. Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ou que je te fasse un massage ?_ Élise éclate de rire, mais ne remarque pas que son interlocutrice est tout à fait sérieuse.

_\- Non, non. Je peux me débrouiller._

Elle rentre dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte et pleure en se retenant de faire trop de bruit. Après une minute, elle tourne le robinet de la douche et se lave. L’eau est agréablement chaude.

 _\- À quoi je m’attendais ? Ce n’est pas comme si ça devait me surprendre._ Se dit-elle en chuchotant.

Pourtant, elle ne peut pas à s’empêcher d’être déçue. Elle aurait aussi pu appeler son père, mais cette idée lui semble bien pire. Il aurait certainement répondu « oui », pour ensuite lui poser un lapin. Ce mec l’a fait si souvent que ça ne vaut même plus la peine d’essayer. Elle sort de la douche, approche du lavabo et se regarde dans le miroir. L’adolescente a soudain l’effroyable impression de voir sa mère ! La ressemblance est frappante. Élise s’habille avec une robe de bain, ouvre la porte et appelle Pauline :

_\- Tu verrais un inconvénient à venir me coiffer ?_

_\- Non ! J’arrive !_ Elle se lève et entre joyeusement dans la salle de bain avec son peigne.

_\- Alors, à quoi voulez-vous ressembler aujourd’hui, mademoiselle ?_

_\- À tout le monde, sauf ma mère._

_\- C’est vaste ! Voilà qui me laisse beaucoup de possibilités créatives. Je peux tenter une coiffure punk. Non, adolescente torturée, peut-être ? Ce serait..._

_\- Tais-toi et brosse !_

Pauline ricane et commence à s’affairer sur sa tête. Elle attrape un séchoir à cheveux et des accessoires. La petite a du talent pour ces choses-là et parvient vite à faire des boucles impeccables sur la longue chevelure blonde de sa meilleure amie.

_\- Si un jour tu as besoin de faire carrière, je suis sûre que tu pourras te lancer dans la coiffure._

_\- Je suis flattée, mademoiselle ! Que diriez-vous que je fasse aussi votre manucure ou votre pédicure ?_

_\- Non, en fait je... attend, tu es sérieuse ?_

_\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?_

Élise rougit. C’est la première fois qu’on lui fait ce genre de proposition. L’idée est à la fois flatteuse et vraiment gênante, ce qui ne l’empêche pas de tendre ses mains. Pauline attrape une lime à ongle et commence le travail.

_\- Ce n’est pas dans tes habitudes de faire tout ça._

_\- J’ai envie de m’occuper de toi, ce soir._

_\- Je ne suis pas une peluche, tu sais..._

_\- Oui, je sais, je sais ! Tu es tellement plus grande que Bubsy, ce serait difficile de faire ta toilette dans une bassine._

_\- Tu es différente, ces temps-ci._ La petite manque de faire tomber sa lime.

_\- Vraiment ? Tu es la meilleure amie que j’ai jamais eue, alors de temps en temps je veux juste faire des choses pour toi._

_\- Tu n’es pas obligée d’aller si loin, ma Paulo._ Pauline pose la lime, prend une lotion et lui en met sur les doigts.

_\- Ça me fait plaisir, c’est tout. Je suis contente de t’avoir avec moi cet hiver._

_\- Moi aussi._

_\- C’est injuste que tu sois si seule, je trouve. Tu as une famille qui devrait s’occuper de toi ! Alors, si je peux apporter ma contribution à ton bonheur quotidien..._ Élise rougit à nouveau. Un téléphone se met à sonner.

 _\- C’est le miens ! Attend, je reviens !_ Pauline s’éclipse pour décrocher.

 _\- Papa ? Je suis contente de t’entendre ! Comment tu vas ? Oui... je comprends, ce n’est pas grave tu sais, on se verra peut-être pour le nouvel... ah. Je sais... non, il n’y a rien d’étrange autour de moi ces temps-ci, pourquoi cette question ?_ Élise sent la jalousie qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_\- Je sais papa, mais je suis prudente, je te promets ! Il ne peut rien m’arriver à l’école, tu sais ! On est bien surveillées, je te jure ! En plus, je suis avec Élise toutes les nuits et... papa... non, je ne suis pas dans ce genre de relation avec ma... je... mais... oui... enfin si, mais pas tout à fait et... non, ce ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire, je sais me..._

La pauvre est en train de se débattre pour expliquer quelque chose. Élise est assise dans la salle de bain et ne la voit donc pas discuter. Elle pourrait cependant parier que le visage de la petite est rouge comme une tomate. L’adolescente l’entend venir dans sa direction :

 _\- Mon père veut te parler._ Dit-elle avec un visage magnifiquement rouge. Touché ! Elle lui tend l’appareil en tremblant, avant de s’asseoir dans un coin comme une petite fille qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise.

_\- Allô ?_

_\- Élise ?_ Il a une voix rassurante.

_\- Oui._

_\- Tu t’occuperas bien de ma fille, pas vrai ?_

_\- Évidemment ! C’est ma meilleure amie !_

_\- Je compte sur toi pour la protéger._ Il y a un peu d’anxiété dans son intonation. Quelque chose le tracasse.

_\- Je vais vous envoyer quelques gars pour vous surveiller pendant plusieurs jours, d’accord ? Tu n’hésites pas à m’appeler si quelque chose d’anormal se produit. Tu me promets ?_

_\- Oui, je promets._

_\- Très bien, maintenant repasse moi mon petit sucre !_ Élise manque d’éclater de rire en rendant le combiné à Pauline :

 _\- Tiens, mon petit sucre !_ Chuchote-t-elle en lui tendant. Les cheveux de la petite se hérissent sur sa tête. Elle lui arrache l’appareil des mains sous l’effet de la gêne, avant de sortir de la salle de bain comme une tornade :

_\- Papa ! Tu me fais honte quand tu dis des choses comme ça... non... mais... je... oui, je te promets ! Il va falloir que je le répète combien de fois ?_

Ils parlent encore de longues minutes, avant de se séparer. Pauline revient dans la salle de bain, saisit la lime et reprend sa tâche avec brutalité :

_\- Qu’est-ce qui lui prend de s’inquiéter ? Le voilà qui m’envoie des gardes du corps !_

_\- Il est souvent comme ça ?_ Pauline s’apprête à répondre, mais hésite :

_\- Non... c’est la première fois, en fait._

_\- Il a certainement une bonne raison, alors._

_\- Ouais, mais des gardes du corps ! On fait quoi si l’un d’eux découvre ta situation ?_

_\- On va juste essayer d’être prudentes, mon petit sucre._


	10. Chapter 10

Les gardes du corps arrivent dès le lendemain. Le sous-directeur, d’abord réticent à l’idée de laisser une élève se balader avec sa garde personnelle, cède après un simple coup de téléphone du père de Pauline. Il sortira d’ailleurs de son bureau bien décidé à augmenter la sécurité de l’établissement. Sa décision ne manque pas d’inquiéter la petite. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? L’équipe s’installe dans l’école, veillant sur Pauline depuis une camionnette de surveillance. Les célébrations du nouvel an approchent rapidement, Élise et Pauline n’ont pas cessé de partager leur chambre, mais doivent désormais faire avec la visite régulière d’un homme en costume noir.

Leurs séances au gymnase ne sont plus envisageables, désormais. Dès que la petite sort, trois gars arrivent dans la seconde pour suivre chacun de ses gestes. Ils restent constamment à portée de regard.

 _\- Ça devient infernal !_ Lance Pauline, qui range des livres avec colère :

_\- On ne peut plus rien faire sans être suivies ! Si ça continue, ils vont finir par m’accompagner aux WC !_

_\- Tu as qu’à en parler à ton père. J’imagine qu’il comprendra que tu ais besoin d’intimité._

_\- Non, il ne comprendra pas ! Pourquoi il me fait ça maintenant ? Le directeur aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose, plutôt que d’agir comme une foutue carpette ! Si mon père s’inquiète, je n’ai plus le droit à la moindre vie privée ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce délire ?_ Elle grogne.

_\- J’imagine déjà sa réaction quand tu lui annonceras tes fiançailles..._

La bibliothèque glisse et manque de s’écrouler mais Élise la rattrape d’une simple pensée. Le meuble lévite au-dessus du sol avant de retomber doucement sur le côté.

 _\- Tu deviens vachement puissante..._ Souligne Pauline.

_\- Ouais. Je ne pensais même pas que ça marcherait, ça m’est venu comme ça !_

_\- Tu seras toujours là pour me protéger, pas vrai ?_

_\- Toujours._ La petite sourit en remettant la bibliothèque en place.

_\- Je n’ai besoin de personne avec un garde du corps comme toi ! Enfin, sauf que tu as tellement peur de faire mal à une créature vivante que tu n’oses même pas caresser un chat... j’imagine que c’est mieux que rien._

_\- Pauline..._

_\- Je plaisante. C’était plus fort que moi !_

_\- Mon dieu, cette fille..._ Élise se lève pour prendre leurs manteaux.

_\- Tu veux faire un tour ?_

_\- D’accord, allons-y._

Elles descendent. Les gardes du corps remarquent tout de suite leur sortie et suivent le duo à distance. Il fait affreusement froid. La neige n’a pas cessé de tomber depuis deux jours. Le parc a pris une allure lugubre. Les bâtiments modernes ont un air d’établissement hospitalier. Le ciel est gris. Quelques corbeaux suivent les deux filles du regard.

 _\- Tu t’es déjà demandée ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ?_ Demande Pauline.

_\- Parfois, oui._

_\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment, j’y pense._

_\- Moi, depuis mon... changement, j’ai quelques doutes. Super héros, peut-être ? Le problème c’est que le Spandex me donne des allergies et je ne suis pas très jupe, alors..._  
  
_\- Je suis sérieuse là, tu ne vois pas ?_

_\- Moi aussi. Très sérieuse ! Enfin, pour l’allergie. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?_

_\- Je suis une gamine riche. La plupart des gens que je rencontre ont l’air de s’être passé le mot pour me le rappeler constamment, mais j’aimerais bien devenir médecin._

_\- J’ai du mal à te visualiser en blouse blanche. J’aurais plutôt vue une carrière dans l’électronique._

_\- C’est plus mon genre que tu crois. Je n’ai pas peur du sang et je suis plutôt douée avec les matières techniques. Si je m’y mets, j’ai une bonne chance d’entrer à la fac assez vite._

_\- Je t’aiderais à réviser, ma Paulo._

_\- Merci._ Un long silence suit. Elles avancent tranquillement vers l’église :

_\- J’étais à moitié sérieuse pour l’idée d’être un super héros. Je ne pense pas que j’irais jusqu’à porter un costume kitch, mais avec mes pouvoirs, j’imagine que je pourrais faire des choses qui comptent. Peut-être que je sauverais des tas de gens qui risquent leur vie dans de terribles chutes d’étagères, qui sait..._

_\- Élise..._

_\- Sérieusement ! Pour le moment, j’ignore tout de ce qui m’attend. Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait d’autres gens comme moi qui puissent me donner des conseils._

_\- Il en existe peut-être. C’est juste qu’on l’ignore. Ils se cachent ou quelqu’un camoufle le phénomène. Si tu décides d’utiliser tes pouvoirs sérieusement pour quelque chose, ils finiront par te remarquer._

_\- Ça me rassure, d’un certain point de vue. J’ai peur d’être la seule représentante de mon... espèce._ Elle marque une pause, puis embraye :

_\- Qu’est ce qui te motive à vouloir devenir médecin, tout à coup ?_

_\- J’ai envie d’être respectée pour ce que je fais ! Je ne veux plus être jugée par rapport à mes parents. Je pourrais devenir une nouvelle Margaret Hamilton, mais je préfère la médecine. Je ne veux pas suivre la même carrière que mon père. J’ai peur qu’on me compare à lui._

_\- C’est toi qui décides, Pauline. Que tu veuilles lui ressembler ou pas, ce sera ta décision. Je veux dire, il y a pire que suivre les traces de l’un des plus grands industriels du monde, tu sais. Je ne dis pas ça pour le défendre... mais ce serait injuste de lui jeter la pierre sous prétexte que des gens envient sa situation._

_\- Sans doute. J’aime mon père. Je ne fais pas ça pour rejeter son héritage. Seulement, je veux aussi devenir quelqu’un par moi-même._

_\- Je t’encouragerais quoi qu’il arrive, ma Paulo._

_\- Moi aussi !_ Répond-elle, avant d’ajouter plus doucement :

_\- Je voulais te dire que... enfin..._

_\- Oui ?_ Elles s’arrêtent.

_\- Je t’ai... tiens vraiment à toi._

_\- Moi aussi, tu es importante pour moi !_ Élise remarque une gêne chez Pauline et demande :

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec trois personnes qui m’observent de loin dans des jumelles._

_\- C’est compréhensible..._

_\- Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens._

La petite rentre dans un bâtiment, immédiatement suivie par son cortège. Élise reste là, sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, elle entend une voix familière :

_\- Élisabeth !_

C’est le sous-directeur, qui s’approche rapidement et lui dit d’un ton sec :

_\- Je vous cherchais !_

_\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur ?_

_\- Votre mère demande à ce que vous rentriez en Amérique, pour le nouvel an._

_\- Ma... ma mère ?_

_\- Quelqu’un passe vous chercher demain matin. Venez dans mon bureau tout à l’heure pour signer votre bon de sortie._

_\- Oui... d’accord._

Le sous-directeur salue puis s’en va. C’est rare de le voir donner ce genre d’information en personne. La plupart du temps, il demande à un enseignant de convoquer l’élève concerné. Élise ne sait pas comment réagir. C’est la première fois que sa mère lui propose de passer une fête avec elle ! Son cerveau s’est comme déconnecté. Impossible de visualiser ça. Elle ne voit pas que Pauline est revenue et lui tient la main :

_\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute blanche !_

_\- Elle..._

_\- C’est grave ?_ La petite semble très inquiète.

_\- Ma mère. Elle veut que je rentre pour le nouvel an, dès demain._

_\- Ho._

Pauline n’arrive pas à retenir sa déception. Elle se couvre la bouche dans l’espoir qu’Élise ne remarquera rien. Heureusement, son amie est trop confuse pour prêter la moindre attention à quiconque. Il faudrait s’en réjouir. Elle le sait. Peut-être dire un mot gentil, lui expliquer à quel point c’est une bonne chose. Pourtant, elle pense tout le contraire. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de l’avoir pour elle seule au nouvel an. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette femme choisisse cette année pour se racheter un conscience ?

_\- C’est la première fois de ma vie qu’elle me le propose... je suis censée répondre quoi ? Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ?_

Sa meilleure amie la regarde et se retient de répondre : « qu’elle aille au diable ! Reste avec moi, pitié ! » mais ce serait tellement égoïste de faire ça, elle lui dit plutôt :

_\- Tu n’as qu’à y aller. Ce sera une occasion de passer un peu de temps avec elle, pour une fois. Si ta mère veut se comporter comme telle, pourquoi s’en priver ?_

La petite supplie le ciel qu’Élise acquiesce sans discuter. Elle ne supporterait pas de devoir en plus la convaincre.

_\- Ouais, tu as raison. Je dois y aller. Tu viendras avec moi ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas, tu sais. Mon père ne veut pas que je quitte l’établissement. Il m’a envoyé ses gars pour en être sûr._

Pauline maudit son père de l’avoir mise dans cette situation. Si seulement il n’avait pas décidé de faire une crise maintenant, elle aurait enfin eu l’occasion d’être seule avec sa meilleure amie en dehors de l’école. Impossible de faire le mur pour aller à l’étranger, surtout sans passeport. Élise est américaine, pour elle ce n’est qu’un retour au foyer. Pauline étant à la fois britannique et française, elle n’entrera jamais aux États-Unis sans l’autorisation de son père.

_\- C’est dommage..._

_\- Oui, je sais. Allez, je vais bien m’en sortir, ne t’en fais pas !_


	11. Chapter 11

Cela faisait des années qu’Élise n’était pas revenue à New York. Sa mère possède un magnifique appartement sur Central Park West avec six chambres, plusieurs somptueuses salles de bain, une fantastique cuisine et d’immenses salons. La robinetterie est couverte d’une pellicule d’or. Le sol est en marbre. Un majordome travaille sur place en permanence. Elle dispose aussi d’un véritable palais dans les environs de Nashville, mais ce sont ses grands-parents qui y résident. Ils n’ont jamais eu à se plaindre du luxe de leur manoir. La jeune fille n’a connu cette vie de princesse que durant sa petite enfance, avec le sentiment de ne jamais être bienvenue.

Il fait jour. L’adolescente est dans sa chambre, assise sur une chaise en bois précieux. Elle observe Mr. Hankey posé sur le lit, avec la sensation que lui non plus n’a rien à faire là. Cette pièce a toujours été impersonnelle, presque stérile. Il y a évidemment tout ce qu’il faut pour éduquer une fille de bonne famille, mais pas un seul jouet, pas un ours en peluche, rien qui puisse provoquer de l’attachement.

_\- Votre mère rentrera en début de soirée. Elle vous présente ses excuses pour le retard._

James, le majordome, a une voix grave. Il ressemble à Morgan Freeman dans ses jeunes années.

 _\- J’imagine qu’il ne vaut mieux pas perdre mes anciennes habitudes, alors._ Répond la jeune fille.

Le pauvre a dû lui annoncer tant de mauvaises nouvelles et de rendez-vous avortés... pourquoi n’est-elle pas restée avec Pauline ?

_\- Il est tôt. Vous voulez peut-être profiter de votre retour pour faire quelque chose ? En général, New York est agréable au nouvel an._

_\- Je mangerais bien quelque chose._

_\- Il y a moyen d’arranger ça. Vous avez une préférence ?_

_\- Tu sais ce que j’aime. Je n’ai pas changée, James._ Il l’ausculte de la tête aux pieds, puis esquisse un sourire :

_\- Tout de même un peu, mademoiselle. Vous devenez une charmante jeune fille._

_\- La flatterie n’est pas nécessaire._

_\- Ce n’est pas de la flatterie. Je suis simplement heureux de vous revoir en forme._

_\- Merci, James._

Il s’éclipse en faisant la révérence, plus par plaisanterie que par obligation. Élise attend devant son bureau. Doit-elle vider sa valise ou se préparer à l’une des « surprises » que lui réserve certainement sa mère ? Elle serait tout à fait capable de l’emmener à l’autre bout du pays sur un coup de tête. La vue depuis sa fenêtre lui fait un étrange effet. New York la terrifie depuis l’enfance. C’est presque comme si cette ville n’attendait qu’une occasion pour la dévorer vivante.

Une bonne odeur d’omelette embaume toute la maison. L’adolescente se lève et sort de sa chambre. Le marbre au sol est immaculé. Il y a des colonnades décoratives devant le salon et la salle à manger. Elle entre dans cette dernière et s’installe à table, comme dans son enfance. James est devant les fourneaux. Il porte un tablier blanc par-dessus son costume. Cet homme transpire l’élégance !

_\- J’ai fait quelque chose de simple. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez malade._

_\- Ne t’en fait pas. Je suis moins fragile que quand j’étais gamine !_

_\- Je n’en doute pas. Cela dit, votre fragilité vous donnait aussi du charme. Je sais que vous n’avez pas vraiment le choix, mais essayez de ne pas grandir trop vite._

_\- Tu as raison, James. Je n’ai pas le choix._

Il pousse un soupir amer, puis apporte une assiette et la sert. L’homme reste ensuite debout, un pas derrière elle, son tablier plié sous le bras :

_\- J’espère que ça vous conviendra !_

_\- Tu ne manges pas ?_

_\- J’ai déjà déjeuné. On ne m’a prévenu de votre venue qu’il y a une heure. C’est une chance qu’elle ait un manager organisé, sans quoi sa vie serait une catastrophe quotidienne..._ Élise s’apprête à démarrer son repas, mais se fige et demande :

_\- Pourquoi elle tient à ma présence pour le nouvel an ?_

_\- Vous savez, votre mère ne se confie pas autant à moi que les apparences le laissent supposer. Généralement, elle ne parle que de trivialités, de son chien, de sa fatigue ou de ses migraines..._

_\- Jamais de moi ?_

_\- Nous..._

_\- Non, inutile d’aborder le sujet. Je n’aurais pas dû demander._

Le majordome la laisse manger en paix. Comme d’habitude, il arrive toujours à faire quelque chose de fantastique avec des ingrédients simples. Si la cuisine est un art, James est un artiste qui mériterait son propre restaurant ! Cela dit, la paye doit être meilleure ici. Question de préférence, certainement.

Une fois son plat terminé, elle écarte les couverts et laisse son regard vagabonder un instant. L’immense baie vitrée permet à une lumière grisâtre d’entrer. La ville est couverte de neige, mais semble étrangement... chaleureuse. Avec un concert aussi important que celui du nouvel an, il n’y a aucune chance que sa mère soit présente. Pourquoi veut-elle la voir ? Quelle importance ? Se sent-elle soudainement coupable de quelque chose ? Non, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle manque une fête. Cette femme ne ressent jamais le besoin de se faire pardonner. Au pire, elle envoie un cadeau et une lettre. Élise n’aime pas être en conflit avec sa mère et lui permet, au moins en apparence, de ne pas se sentir coupable. Son téléphone se met à vibrer. Elle décroche :

_\- Oui ?_

_\- C’est moi ! Ton voyage s’est bien passé ?_ La voix de Pauline résonne un peu.

_\- Oui et toi, tu t’en sors avec ta garde personnelle ?_

_\- Disons que ça peut aller. Ils sont restés manger à la cantine hier. J’ai eu l’occasion de discuter avec l’un d’eux. Un gars sympa en fait. Ça va avec ta mère ?_

_\- Elle n’est pas là. Pas encore. Elle doit préparer son concert du nouvel an._

_\- Je vois._ La petite semble triste.

_\- Je vais vite revenir, j’imagine._

_\- Désolée que ça se passe de cette façon._

_\- Je ne sais pas ce que j’espérais... elle a toujours eu le don de me décevoir._

_\- Élise, inutile de te faire souffrir pour rien._

_\- Pour rien ?_

_\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire... je ne voulais pas insinuer que..._

_\- Non, non. Tu as raison. Je suis juste nerveuse. Je n’aurais pas dû accepter de venir._

_\- J’aurais préféré que tu restes. Je sais que c’est égoïste._

_\- Non. Pas tant que ça._

_\- Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Je te rappelle, d’accord ?_

_\- Quand tu veux, ma Paulo._

Elle raccroche. Élise se retrouve donc seule dans le silence. La journée passe vite. L’adolescente est restée sur son lit pendant toute l’après-midi, relisant quelques vieux comics. James lui en apportait tous les samedis quand elle était enfant. La lumière s’allume dès que le soleil se couche. Il ne se passe pas une minute sans qu’elle ne se demande pourquoi elle est venue. Le majordome frappe à la porte :

_\- Vous n’avez besoin de rien ?_

_\- Non, James. Tu peux entrer, si tu veux._ Il ouvre et remarque ses lectures :

 _\- Eh bien ! Je ne vous avais pas vu lire ça depuis un moment !_ James prend une bande-dessinée sur le bureau. Ses yeux scintillent. Il a l’air nostalgique.

_\- Vous aimiez surtout les comics pour garçons. Tout ce que vous faisiez était très masculin. Votre mère adorait vous offrir des robes et des choses du même genre mais vous, vous portiez des costumes de super-héros. Pourtant, chaque fois que votre père rentrait à la maison, vous aimiez vous habiller comme une princesse. Vous préfériez votre père, je crois._

_\- Je doute que ce soit réciproque._

_\- Votre père vous aime, Élise._

_\- Il est encore moins présent que ma mère..._

_\- Il parle souvent de vous lors de ses rares visites. Je pense qu’il regrette cette situation, mais sa carrière impose des contraintes._

Il ouvre le livre et, amusé par la première page, se met à rire.

 _\- Je ne leur en veux pas autant qu’il le faudrait, tu sais. J’imagine que j’ai assimilé ce qu’il convient de dire et de faire pour s’en sortir dans notre monde._ Dit-elle avec une voix sérieuse.

 _\- Rien ne convient dans notre monde._ Répond-il sèchement.

_\- Tu es pessimiste._

_\- C’est la vérité, pourtant._ Répond James en s’approchant de la baie vitrée.

_\- J’ai pris conscience dès ma petite enfance que notre monde est malsain. Pourtant, ça ne m’a jamais rendue pessimiste._

_\- C’est ce que j’apprécie le plus chez vous. Vous êtes le contraire de mes enfants, rien n’est jamais positif avec eux !_

_\- Tu ne me parles jamais de tes enfants..._

_\- Ils sont adultes maintenant, mais toujours d’un pessimisme... je crois que tous les gens que je connais sont du même bois. Vous êtes littéralement le rayon de soleil de mon univers ! Si seulement des gens comme ceux décrits dans ces comics existaient..._ Il montre la couverture, qui indique visiblement « Superman ». 

_\- Je doute qu’ils rendraient notre vie meilleure._ Le majordome sourit, pose l’ouvrage et approche de la jeune fille.

_\- Ce long séjour en Angleterre a tout de même diminué votre naturel enthousiaste. C’est vous qui me disiez tout le temps ça !_

_\- Pas seulement l’Angleterre, James. L’âge. Je ne suis plus une petite fille._

_\- Peut-être, mais pas encore une adulte et c’est très bien ainsi ! Ce serait dommage de gaspiller votre jeunesse._ James sort un instant, puis revient avec un sandwich, qu’il dépose sur le bureau :

_\- Vous aviez l’habitude de manger quelque chose en fin d’après-midi. Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner. Vous pouvez me faire signe en cas de besoin._

Le temps passe. Une femme de chambre vient lui déposer des vêtements et un nécessaire de toilette. Il est peu probable qu’elle aura besoin d’ouvrir sa valise. C’est une jolie robe. Voilà exactement le genre de chose que Pauline adore. Une tenue pour enfant, mais taille adulte. Elle en profite pour se doucher et se changer avant que la soirée ne commence. Sa mère est en retard. Élise ne devrait pas être surprise. Pourquoi espérait-elle mieux ? L’espoir est vain avec cette femme. Les heures filent à toute allure. La soirée avance tranquillement sans qu’elle ne rentre. James vient finalement voir la jeune fille :

_\- Votre mère est en retard. Ça lui arrive souvent._

_\- Peu importe._ L’adolescente a l’étrange sensation qu’elle pourrait se mettre à pleurer. Pourquoi ?

_\- Je vais servir le repas, vous n’avez qu’à venir dans une dizaine de minutes._

Après un moment à rester assise dans le silence, elle se lève et entend la porte principale qui s’ouvre, ainsi que l’aboiement du chien de sa mère. Le bichon maltais fonce dans la maison comme une tornade.

_\- Reviens ! Je n’ai pas détachée ta laisse !_

L’animal gambade dans les couloirs et rentre dans la chambre d’Élise en aboyant stupidement, lui léchant les mains. Même si c’est un idiot, elle aime ce chien. Il est gentil. La bête retourne ensuite voir sa maîtresse en braillant.

_\- Madame, bienvenue à la maison ! Je peux prendre vos affaires ?_

La jeune fille est tétanisée. Son cœur s’emballe. La présence de sa mère la terrifie. Cela fait des années qu’elle ne l’a pas vue ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle va bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_\- Oui ! Il faut vite retirer sa laisse à mon petit monstre, histoire qu’il ne se prenne pas dans les meubles comme la dernière fois. Ce nouveau collier est une plaie._

_\- Votre journée s’est bien passée ?_

_\- Comme d’habitude ! Toujours des contretemps ! Les techniciens ont des tas de doutes de dernière minute et mon manager a encore décidé de faire des changements. Il reste une journée à peine, mais il lui prend l’envie de faire des corrections ! Grand Dieu !_

Le bruit de ses talons est unique. Élise ne comprend pas pourquoi ça lui fait si plaisir de l’entendre marcher. Elle a une sensation terrible : sa mère lui a manquée !

_\- Le dîner sent bon !_

_\- Votre fille est arrivée ce matin._

_\- Ah... elle est descendue dans quel hôtel ?_

Un silence gêné tombe. L’adolescente ressent une violente décharge électrique qui descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une colère sourde, qu’elle s’efforce de réprimer. Les murs tremblent légèrement :

_\- Madame... elle est dans sa chambre !_

_\- Ici ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Élise ? Mon cœur ?_

Ses talons martèlent le sol comme le batteur d’un groupe de Deathmetal. Élise prend une longue respiration et part faire face à sa génitrice dans le couloir. Les deux se regardent un moment sans rien dire. Son visage est d’un blanc de porcelaine. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus qu’un ciel d’été. Elle s’est fait refaire les seins ? Élise se sent déçue : malgré tous ses efforts, elles ont la même coiffure ! Par quel miracle ?

_\- Bonjour, maman._

_\- Tu es magnifique. Une véritable petite princesse ! J’adore !_

_\- Merci._

La jeune fille rougit, pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas comme l’avis de sa mère lui importait !

_\- Le voyage n’a pas été trop difficile ?_

_\- Non, plutôt calme._

_\- J’aurais dû envoyer mon jet, mais il a fallu que je fasse un voyage chez mon label, à Jacksonville..._

_\- Ce n’est pas grave._

Son label a changé dix fois de siège social. Elle doit avoir visité l’Amérique entière rien que pour voir son producteur. C’est le problème quand on vit dans un pays au bord de la guerre civile.

_\- Allons manger ! Nous discuterons à table._

Elle entre dans la salle à manger et s’assoie. Élise s’installe en face, comme une gentille fille bien sage. James leur sert le dîner. Le chien saute sur une chaise puis monte sur la table, s’allongeant à côté de sa maîtresse, au grand désespoir de James, qui lui fait discrètement signe de descendre. Élise mâche doucement, prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour soigner son attitude. On ne verrait pas mieux à la table du roi d’Angleterre :

_\- Alors, comment vont les études ?_

_\- Ça va._

_\- Je reçois souvent tes carnets de note. C’est impressionnant ! Tu es plus douée que moi à ton âge !_

Elle sourit, jetant un morceau de viande au chien, qui s’empresse de le dévorer salement. Tout est stupide, dans l’attitude de cette ridicule petite chose.

_\- Tu as un petit-ami ?_

_\- Non._

_\- C’est dommage, ça ne te ferait pas de mal !_ Elle prend une pause dramatique, puis ajoute :

_\- Tu n’es pas lesbienne, au moins ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Ouf ! Ce serait dégoûtant !_

Élise ne s’arrête pas de manger mais a tout de même un léger soubresaut. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de penser : « Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente l’ambassadrice de bonne volonté d’International Lesbian & Gay Association. Pas d’applaudissements, merci. »

_\- Tu as un concert pour le nouvel an, c’est ça ?_

_\- Oui, je serais heureuse que tu viennes ! Quand tu étais petite, tu venais souvent à mes concerts ! Tu adorais passer du temps avec moi ! J’aimerais bien revivre ça, cette année._ L’adolescente se souvient surtout de ne jamais avoir eu le choix.

_\- Si tu veux._

_\- J’ai une interview, après le concert. Joe me dit tout le temps qu’il adorerait voir ma fille ! J’ai pensé que ce serait une excellente occasion de présenter mon adorable princesse au monde !_

Voilà la véritable raison derrière cette invitation. La colère devient difficile à supporter. Élise essaye de se retenir de lui lancer son assiette au visage. Les ampoules de l’appartement scintillent.

_\- D’accord._

_\- Fantastique ! Ça va être fantastique !_

Ses yeux brillent comme ceux d’une enfant qui vient d’ouvrir son premier cadeau de Noël. Elle se lève et fonce vers le salon en fredonnant son dernier tube.

 _\- J’en suis heureuse._ Souffle la jeune fille, qui se retient de hurler.


	12. Chapter 12

Élise est dans la loge de sa mère depuis plus d’une heure. Le concert démarre seulement, mais elle ne veut pas y assister. Cette situation fait remonter bien assez des souvenirs désagréables à la surface. Son enfance n’est qu’une succession de soirées en solitaire et de voyages pour aller d’une petite pièce comme celle-ci vers une autre. La lumière lui agresse les yeux. Des tablettes de chocolat sont disposées côte à côte sur une table. Après chaque concert, sa mère en mange toujours presque dix. On entend la mélodie caractéristique d’une basse sèche, l’écho des cris de la foule dans les couloirs et le bruit des techniciens qui s’affairent. Élise n’en peut plus. Cette sensation devient étouffante. Il lui faut de l’air frais ! La jeune fille ouvre la porte, fonce vers les toilettes et se passe immédiatement le visage sous l’eau.

Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir pour le nouvel an ? C’était prévisible, pourtant ! L’adolescente s’assoit contre une porte. Son anxiété est en train d’avoir raison d’elle. Un drone passe à l’extérieur. L’appareil remarque sa présence et approche. Il photographie son visage, vérifie sa base de données et repart. Élise voudrait pleurer, mais ses yeux sont secs. Après un moment, elle trouve la force de se relever et retourne vers la loge. Un murmure attire toutefois son attention. Il vient d’une double porte menant vers le parking. La jeune fille se sent curieuse. Tout ce qui lui permet de ne pas penser à cette saleté de concert l’intrigue. Elle s’approche discrètement et écoute :

 _\- Ce n’est pas acceptable !_ La voix est féminine et sévère.

_\- Avec tout mon respect, madame, nous avons largement épuisé nos ressources. L’anomalie se déplace en permanence. Le satellite n’arrive pas à la localiser sans une marge d’erreur de cent quatre-vingts kilomètres. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien se balader dans la proche banlieue de Philadelphie!_

_\- Je sais qu’elle est ici. Il n’y a pas de doute. Je la sens !_

_\- En plein concert ? Notre cible pourrait être dans le quartier, dans le public, dans le personnel ou même sur scène ! C’est bondé, il y a..._

_\- On placera tout le monde sous surveillance ! Si nécessaire, on mettra un agent derrière chaque crétin dans le public ! On vérifiera les antécédents de tout le monde, y compris de Jessy Keene elle-même. Un tel incident ne s’est jamais produit ! Il est hors de question de créer un précédent. Seth ne nous le pardonnerait jamais !_

_\- Nous n’avons pas le personnel pour faire ça, madame. On ne sait même pas ce qu’on est censé chercher ! C’est peut-être un renégat, une illumination récente ou pire, une Liche..._

_\- Si ça avait été une Liche, les hurlements de la foule nous aideraient à trouver notre cible. Réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous dites. Dépêchez-vous, bordel ! Nous sommes sur le territoire d’Ivinox sans autorisation. Je doute qu’il tolère longtemps notre présence !_

Élise n’essaye même pas de comprendre cette conversation. Les voix occupent son esprit, c’est tout ce qui compte. La double porte s’ouvre. Un homme sort du parking et tourne en rond une minute, avant de s’en aller sans prêter attention à la jeune fille. Il grommelle en s’éloignant :

_\- Qu’est-ce que cette folle veut qu’on fasse ? Qu’on fouille toute la ville ?_

Le drone revient mais cette fois, curieusement, il ne s’arrête pas pour photographier Élise. L’engin continue simplement son chemin. La jeune fille retourne vers la loge, s’allonge sur le canapé et prend son téléphone pour s’occuper. Elle remarque de nombreux messages envoyés par Pauline. Ils n’ont aucun contenu. Voilà qui est bizarre. L’adolescente compose immédiatement le numéro de sa meilleure amie, mais n’obtient pas de réponse :

_\- J’ai eu tes messages. Désolé, ma mère ne m’a pas laissée une minute. Tu me rappelles ?_

Malheureusement, sa fatigue l’emporte. Élise s’endort et fait un rêve étrange. La jeune fille se sent flotter au milieu du couloir. Tout le bâtiment est translucide, comme si elle l’observait aux rayons X. Quelques silhouettes colorées se déplacent. Leur mouvement est relaxant. Ils semblent chercher quelque chose. C’est amusant à regarder. Une ombre arrive devant sa porte, l’ouvre et entre. Elle approche du canapé, mais ressort en refermant derrière, comme si quelque chose l’avait surprise. Une voix réveille l’adolescente :

_\- Tu dors ?_

Sa mère est assise devant le miroir, deux femmes s’affairent à la recoiffer et la remaquiller. Élise s’assoit. Elle a la bouche pâteuse et les yeux irrités. C’était vraiment nécessaire de la réveiller comme ça ? Un miroir se fend, non sans déclencher un cri de surprise de l’une des deux coiffeuses:

_\- Quoi, tu n’avais jamais vu de miroir cassé avant ? Allez, on reprend, le temps presse !_

Au réveil, la jeune fille contrôle moins bien ses pensées et des incidents se produisent plus facilement. Sa mère revérifie sa coiffure, se lève puis s’en va :

 _\- Allez, on retourne dans la fosse !_ Lance-t-elle joyeusement depuis le couloir.

Une coiffeuse reste en arrière dans la loge. Elle range son matériel, sans prêter attention à l’adolescente sur le canapé. Finalement, la voilà qui sort une bouteille d’un tiroir et se verse un verre. Les deux se croisent du regard, la professionnelle lui dit d’un ton cassant :

_\- C’est dingue ce que tu lui ressembles._

_\- Malheureusement._ La jeune femme sourit.

_\- Elle est sexy, mais quelle chieuse ! En plus, c’est à se demander si madame sait se servir d’un peigne !_

_\- J’en doute. Elle a des domestiques pour la coiffer !_ Cette fois, son interlocutrice éclate de rire.

_\- Tu es amusante ! Envie d’un verre ?_

_\- Ouais, d’accord._

Élise ressent le besoin de boire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. La coiffeuse lui sert un grand verre de whisky. La jeune fille l’avale d’une traite, sans sourciller.

_\- La vache, tu as une sacrée descente !_

_\- J’en avais besoin._ Son interlocutrice sourit à nouveau.

_\- Alors, c’est comment la vie de princesse ?_

_\- Ho, comme celle de tous les autres animaux de compagnie. J’ai le droit à un câlin de temps en temps, mais en fait, je suis juste là pour faire la belle au bras de ma maîtresse. Ouaf !_

La jeune femme lui répond par un sourire chaleureux, avale une dernière gorgée de son verre, puis se lève :

_\- Je serais bien restée pour discuter, mais son altesse impériale veut qu’on la recoiffe chaque fois qu’elle sort de scène._

Elle part va vers la porte, l’ouvre, mais s’arrête. On dirait presque qu’elle lutte contre quelque chose, avant de s’y abandonner complètement :

 _\- Tu es... incroyablement mignonne comme nana._ Dit-elle en rougissant, avant de s’éclipser.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que quelqu’un lui dit ça. Depuis peu, les gens la regardent constamment. Ils l’observent de loin avec des yeux scintillants. Elle ne serait pas surprise d’apprendre que des élèves lui ont dédié un culte. Le regard des autres l’insupporte de plus en plus. C’est peut-être en rapport avec sa nouvelle condition. Les gens y réagissent, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Pauline est la seule qui ne semble pas affectée, quoiqu’elle soit devenue plus... « tactile » depuis un temps. Tout est prétexte à toucher ses cheveux, ses mains ou son visage. Élise apprécie, même si elle en a un peu honte.

La jeune fille s’amuse à libérer son aura et la regarde se tortiller délicatement. Elle joue avec son verre en l’imaginant chaud puis froid, jusqu’à ce qu’il éclate sous l’effet du choc thermique. L’adolescente visualise les vapeurs d’alcool en train de prendre feu. Une flamme bleue se forme puis disparaît.

Le concert se termine tard et un contretemps empêche l’interview. Quelle chance ! Élise n’aura donc pas à parler de sa vie « merveilleuse » devant une caméra, pour faire rêver des gens qui sont certainement plus heureux qu’elle. Sa mère ne prend même pas la peine de lui souhaiter une bonne année et part faire la fête en ville, confiant l’adolescente à son chauffeur. Elle passera probablement la soirée en bonne compagnie. Tout ce qu’Élise espère, c’est qu’elle ne ramènera pas ladite « compagnie » à la maison.

 _\- Bonne et heureuse nouvelle année, Élise !_ Lui chante James à son retour.

Les femmes de chambre sont là. Elles sourient comme des anges. Il est déjà minuit, cet homme devrait être en famille ! Pourtant, il a attendu. Pourquoi ?

_\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Mes collègues et moi-même, nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions faire une fête pour le nouvel an ! Comment s’est passée l’interview ?_

_\- Elle est remise à plus tard._

_\- Tant mieux !_

Élise devrait s’en souvenir, pourtant. James a toujours été comme ça. Chaque fois que ses parents ont oublié un anniversaire, il s’assurait d’en faire une réussite malgré tout. Le gars s’est même déguisé en Père Noël, quelques années plus tôt. Elle profite de la fête autant que possible jusqu’à ce qu’ils repartent, tard dans la nuit. Ce n’est pas désagréable, mais ça ressemble trop à un lot de consolation. En allant vers sa chambre, elle pense à Pauline et revérifie son téléphone. La petite n’a pas rappelé. Peut-être qu’il s’agissait simplement d’une erreur ? C’est fou comme son absence devient pesante. Élise voudrait tellement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle a besoin de faire quelque chose avant de dormir, n’importe quoi. La voilà donc qui déambule jusqu’à la réserve d’alcool de sa mère. L’adolescente y chaparde une énorme bouteille de Vodka et l’emporte dans sa chambre.

Elle s’installe par terre en face de la baie vitrée. La ville est couverte d’une brume rose. Central Park brille de mille feux. On entend les gens faire la fête. Élise ouvre le flacon et boit directement au goulot. C’est infect, mais ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Une sensation plaisante, finalement. Il ne lui faut qu’une poignée de minutes pour tout avaler. La jeune fille abandonne ensuite la bouteille sur le côté :

 _\- Bonne année mon cœur !_ Dit-elle, avant d’ajouter en pleurant :

_\- Merci maman ! C’est si gentil de m’avoir fait venir !_


	13. Chapter 13

Élise se réveille tant bien que mal. Les new-yorkais ont fait la fête toute la nuit sans discontinuer, impossible de dormir plus d’une heure. La venue du matin met fin à tout espoir d’avoir un sommeil normal. L’adolescente se lève et entre dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Son dos lui fait mal. Elle va ensuite à la salle à manger et s’installe à table. Le majordome cuisine. La bouteille de Vodka qu’elle a bu la veille est ostensiblement visible dans la poubelle :

 _\- Bonjour._ Commence James, sèchement.

_\- Bonjour._

_\- Bien dormi ?_

_\- Non. Pas vraiment._ Il dépose un café, ainsi que des comprimés contre la gueule de bois.

 _\- C’est embarrassant._ Ajoute-t-elle en regardant la poubelle.

_\- Je n’ai pas le droit de vous juger, mademoiselle._

_\- Désolée de te décevoir, James._

_\- Je ne suis qu’un simple employé de maison, mon avis ne compte pas._

_\- Ce que tu penses de moi est important !_

_\- Alors ne recommencez jamais et vous n’aurez plus à craindre ma déception._

La jeune fille prend un comprimé. Elle n’a pas la gueule de bois, mais préfère jouer le jeu. James vient manger en face. Ils n’échangent pas un mot durant le repas. Cet homme était un pilier de sa vie dans son enfance. Il est le seul à lui avoir manqué quand après son départ à l’internat. Finalement, le majordome se lève et débarrasse la table en silence. Élise s’installe dans le salon et allume la télé, mais coupe le son. Devrait-elle repartir en Angleterre ? Ce n’est pas comme si cette misérable interview avait la moindre importance à ses yeux. Elle regarde les photos sur le mur. Ce satané chien est le centre de l’univers pour sa mère. Il est sur les deux tiers des clichés !

En se tournant vers la télévision, Élise remarque une vision familière : les bâtiments de son école. Une publicité ? Elle se rapproche et voit le logo d’une chaîne d’information, ainsi que la banderole en dessous : « Kidnapping. La fille d’un puissant industriel français enlevée dans son école. » Élise hurle et se précipite sur la télécommande pour mettre le volume à fond :

_\- La fille du président de Vericom a été kidnappée hier après-midi, dans cette école privée anglaise. C’est le troisième enlèvement visant un prestigieux chef d’entreprise ce mois-ci. La police se refuse à tout commentaire._

_\- Pauline !_ Lance Élise, sous le choc, avant de s’effondrer.

James fonce dans le salon à toute allure. Il prend la jeune fille dans ses bras et la dépose sur le canapé, puis coupe le son du téléviseur. Les deux présentateurs s’agitent en silence. Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche sans réfléchir et regarde frénétiquement tous les messages de Pauline. Ils sont vides, sans objet, comme envoyés dans la précipitation ! C’est la première chose qui lui vient en tête désormais.

 _\- Je dois retourner là-bas !_ Dit-elle enfin.

_\- Vous ne devriez pas précipiter votre décision._

_\- Ma meilleure amie est en danger ! Je ne peux pas rester là !_

_\- Qu’est-ce que vous ferez une fois sur place, voyons ?_

_\- Peu importe ! S’il se passe quelque chose, ce sera là-bas... tu peux organiser mon retour ?_

_\- Je désapprouve. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire ! Je ne pourrais pas aider, si vous..._

_\- James !_

Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour la décourager. L’homme soupire et s’éloigne. Élise n’a pas le courage de se relever. Elle fixe la télévision sans rien dire. Lorsque le majordome revient, il s’installe à côté de la jeune fille et lui prend la main :

_\- C’est ma seule amie, James ! Quand j’ai été obligée d’aller dans cette école... je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans Pauline. Même si je ne peux rien faire, il faut quand même que j’y aille !_

_\- D’accord. Je vais préparer ton retour, dès cet après-midi._

_\- Merci._ Il s’éloigne et décroche le téléphone holographique au mur :

 _\- Ligne Bleue. Lysa ? C’est James ! Comment tu vas ? Ouais, ça va. La routine. Je t’appelle pour voir si tu peux arranger le retour de la fille de ma supérieure à son école._ Il patiente un instant, avant de reprendre :

 _\- Oui, je suis au courant pour cette histoire... écoute, tu pourrais régler ça discrètement ? Je prendrais la responsabilité s’il le faut. Merci ! Je te revaudrais ce service !_ Il raccroche, puis soupire à nouveau.

_\- Votre chauffeur arrivera dans une heure pour vous conduire à La Guardia._

Il ne lui faut qu’un instant pour ranger ses affaires. Elle n’a même pas ouvert sa valise. James entre dans sa chambre et dépose un sac en plastique :

_\- J’ai préparé quelque chose à manger pour le voyage._

_\- Je te remercie James, pour tout._

_\- Promettez-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise !_  
  
 _\- Je..._ Elle réalise que sa réponse risque fort d’être un mensonge :

_\- Oui, je te promets._

_\- Très bien. Prenez soin de vous._ Il retourne dans la cuisine.

Élise reste paralysée sur son lit. La jeune fille a le sentiment d’avoir été vidée de tout son courage. Elle se souvient d’avoir promis à Pauline de la protéger. Pourquoi n’est-elle pas restée, bon sang ? Comme si ce foutu voyage avait eu la moindre importance ! Lorsque l’heure de partir arrive, James vient la chercher et l’accompagne en silence jusqu’en bas de l’immeuble, où l’attend une voiture noire. Son chauffeur sort, empoigne sa valise et la range dans le coffre. Il retourne ensuite au volant. Elle monte et le véhicule démarre. Il n’est pas autonome, voilà une chose rare de nos jours. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour atteindre l’aéroport, passer le contrôle de sécurité et monter dans le jet. Sa mère posera certainement des questions à James à propos de cet « emprunt ». Heureusement, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il se tire d’affaire.

L’appareil décolle rapidement. La jeune fille s’endort, mais passe le vol entier à faire des cauchemars, jusqu’à ce que l’avion atterrisse finalement à Heathrow dans la soirée. Une voiture l’attend sur le tarmac pour la conduire à l’école. Élise tient à peine debout. Sa fatigue n’est pas physique, mais psychologique. Son angoisse se transforme peu à peu en culpabilité. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Cette question ne veut plus la lâcher. Elle aurait dû rester ! Quelle idée stupide d’avoir parlée du nouvel an à sa mère ! La seule chose qui lui fait garder les yeux ouverts, c’est le paysage. Les villages défilent derrière la vitre. On peut apercevoir le mur qui protège la capitale, dans le lointain. Si un artiste torturé décidait un jour de construire un monument à la gloire de l’oppression, il lui donnerait certainement la forme d’une muraille.

Un panneau qui indique l’entrée d’Oakham apparaît. Enfin ! La jeune fille se sent presque mieux. Le centre-ville est plus calme que d’habitude. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’un triple homicide et un enlèvement se produisent dans une ville aussi bien protégée que celle-ci. Sa voiture se gare. Élise ouvre tout de suite la portière et sort, oubliant sa valise. Son chauffeur l’enlève du coffre et la dépose devant l’entrée du bâtiment administratif, avant de partir sans dire un mot. La voilà seule dans le froid.   
Elle prend une profonde respiration, entre, monte les escaliers vers le bureau du directeur et frappe à sa porte. Ce qui l’attend de l’autre côté lui semble terrifiant. Sa secrétaire ouvre. Elle est d’abord surprise de la voir, mais comprend. La femme hoche juste la tête et lui indique un siège où s’installer, puis entre dans le bureau de son supérieur avant de ressortir au bout d’une minute. La voix du directeur s’élève :

_\- Vous pouvez entrer !_

Élise n’est jamais venue dans cette pièce avant. Ce qui concerne les élèves est résolu par le sous-directeur, après tout. Son bureau est lugubre. Les bibliothèques sont remplies de livres poussiéreux. Le pupitre où est posé son ordinateur semble taillé dans du bois de santal. Un luxe absurde. L’homme lui jette un regard dur, mais son visage accuse surtout une grande fatigue :

 _\- Asseyez-vous !_ Ordonne-t-il.

Le directeur approche et tire une chaise pour qu’elle s’installe. Il attrape ensuite une feuille de papier, un stylo et reprend le travail. La réputation de l’école est en danger. Un tel accident risque de coûter des milliers d’inscriptions. Le malheureux a probablement passé sa journée à rassurer des parents d’élèves. Il écrit ses lettres d’excuse à la main ! C’est dire à quel point la situation est critique.

_\- Sa chambre est fermée jusqu’à nouvel ordre. La police est encore sur les lieux. Si vous avez des affaires à récupérer chez elle, je verrais ce que je peux faire._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_

\- Tout d’abord, je souhaiterais que les choses soient parfaitement claires. Vous n’êtes qu’une élève, Élisabeth. Je n’ai pas la moindre obligation de dire quoi que ce soit, sous prétexte que vous êtes une amie proche de la victime. Cela étant, vous êtes aussi une excellente élève, certainement la meilleure dans l’histoire de notre école. C’est la raison pour laquelle je vous autorise à rentrer dans mon bureau aujourd’hui.

_\- S’il vous plaît, monsieur, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe !_

_\- Normalement, je n’ai pas la liberté d’aborder cette affaire, vous savez ? Bon, je veux bien faire une exception, mais uniquement en récompense de votre conduite exemplaire. C’était un crime prémédité. L’enlèvement s’est produit hier, en début de soirée. Ils ont d’abord éliminé ses gardes du corps puis l’ont kidnappé alors qu’elle se rendait au réfectoire. Le concierge l’a vue courir, mais ne s’est douté de rien jusqu’à ce matin. Il est le seul témoin oculaire._

_\- La police sait déjà qui est responsable ?_

_\- Ils ont parlé d’une triade chinoise. Sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec son père. Monsieur Tiers se doutait de quelque chose, c’est pour ça qu’il a demandé à ce que sa fille soit mise en sécurité. J’ai ordonné au sous-directeur d’organiser une protection policière. Malheureusement, ça n’a pas été fait suffisamment vite. Le seul point positif dans cette sordide affaire, selon les enquêteurs, c’est que les victimes réapparaissent en vie. Alors ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien pour elle !_


	14. Chapter 14

Au moins deux jours ont passé depuis le retour d’Élise, mais rien n’a bougé. Pauline est toujours entre les mains de ses ravisseurs. Le directeur semble avoir disparu de la circulation. Il doit dormir dans son bureau. Élise observe un fourgon de police, garé dans le parc. Les officiers y entassent les affaires de sa meilleure amie comme de vulgaires déchets. Elle aurait paniqué et serait partie s’enfermer dans sa chambre. C’est donc la scène de crime, évidemment. Le lapin Bubsy dépasse d’un carton. Quelqu’un l’a enveloppé dans un film plastique. Cette petite chose est dans un sale état. Chaque carton est plein de peluches. Certaines sont carbonisées. Cette vision lui retourne l’estomac. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait à sa meilleure amie ?

Les hommes en uniforme ont un regard hostile. Ils chuchotent entre eux et ricanent, discrètement. Le sous-directeur pointe souvent le bout de son nez pour les surveiller. Par moment il lève l’index, s’approche d’un agent et l’engueule sèchement. Élise retourne dans sa chambre et s’allonge sur son lit. L’angoisse ne la quitte plus depuis son retour. Les paroles rassurantes du directeur ne changent rien à une vérité simple : un enlèvement est toujours mortellement dangereux. Les élèves ont tous quitté les lieux après le kidnapping. Il règne un silence mortel. La neige au sol est presque noire. Les arbres sont couverts de givre. Tout semble à l’agonie.

 _\- James avait raison._ Se dit-elle, avant d’ajouter dans un sanglot :

_\- Je n’aurais jamais dû revenir._

Élise ne sait pas quoi faire pour empêcher le pire. Ses pouvoirs n’ont plus d’importance. Ils ne lui servent à rien ! La jeune fille se sent tellement coupable d’être partie. Elle a promis à son père de la protéger, nom de dieu ! Pourquoi obtenir une telle puissance, si ça ne lui sert à rien dans un moment comme celui-ci ? L’attente devient effroyable. On dirait presque que l’air se transforme en acide. L’adolescente décide de ressortir. Le vent est glacial. Un orage gronde. Elle marche lentement dans la neige. La dernière fois, Pauline l’accompagnait. Son cœur se serre. Que faire si sa meilleure amie ne revient pas ?

Le concierge est assis sur le rebord d’une fenêtre. C’est un homme d’âge mur, athlétique, avec une abondante barbe noire. Un personnage amical. Les élèves savent qu’ils peuvent compter sur lui. Le sous-directeur l’apprécie énormément. Ils sont constamment ensemble. Le malheureux semble avoir pris un gros coup sur la tête depuis l’enlèvement. Élise l’ignore et continue sa marche. Cette promenade semble durer des heures, mais lorsqu’elle revient dans sa chambre, il ne s’est même pas écoulé vingt minutes ! La jeune fille n’en peut plus. Elle attrape son téléphone :

 _\- Vous êtes bien chez Jessy Keene. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ La voix sévère de James doit donner aux gens l’impression qu’ils sont en ligne avec un avocat.

_\- C’est moi._

_\- Élise ! Votre voyage s’est bien passé ? Vous avez un problème ? Vous n’appelez jamais ici !_ Sa voix s’adoucit.

_\- Tu avais raison. Je n’aurais jamais dû revenir !_

_\- Ha. Vous avez besoin de parler ?_

_\- Tu es sans doute occupé avec..._

_\- La vaisselle et le rangement peuvent attendre ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ?_

_\- Pas grand-chose. Le groupe responsable relâche ses victimes en vie. Le truc, c’est que ça ne me rassure pas ! S’il lui arrive quelque chose, je... c’est..._ Soudain, ses larmes coulent. Il lui faut un long moment pour se calmer :

 _\- Excuse-moi._ Souffle-t-elle dans un gémissement.

_\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous excuser._

_\- Je me sens tellement mal. J’ai..._ Son sanglot l’empêche de continuer.

 _\- Vous ne devez pas rester seule. Sortez ! Trouvez un endroit où il y a des gens que vous connaissez et restez auprès d’eux, même si vous ne leur parlez pas !_ Après une longue lamentation, sa voix revient :

_\- D’accord._

_\- Allez-y, maintenant !_ Rappelez-moi ce soir, si vous voulez.

_\- Oui, James._

Élise raccroche. Ses yeux sont rouges. Elle n’arrive pas à penser à un endroit, dans cette foutue école, où trouver des gens. Finalement, la jeune fille empoigne son manteau et sort. L’orage gronde de plus en plus. Elle décide de partir en direction du réfectoire. Où aller d’autre ? L’adolescente voit deux officiers de police en uniforme qui discutent. Ils boivent un café. Le plus jeune est obèse, avec des cheveux rasés, l’autre est musclé avec des cheveux bruns :

\- Comme si on avait que ça à foutre ! Les gamins qui disparaissent, ça arrive tous les jours, mais dès qu’une gosse de riche se fait bobo, notre chef mobilise tout le département ! Grogne le plus âgé. Élise reste à l’écart, discrètement. Elle espère obtenir quelques nouvelles informations.

_\- Londres, ce n’est pas la porte à côté. Les gars de Birmingham ne pouvaient pas s’occuper de ça ? Il fallait vraiment que ce soit nous ?_

_\- Si son père fait ce que les chinois demandent, ils lui rendront sa fille en bon état !_

_\- Les privilèges des riches, mec. Tu veux mon avis ? C’est un truc qui lui apprendra la vie à cette gamine. Elle rentrera moins bête !_ Élise s’approche. La colère l’aveugle. Les deux hommes se lèvent :

_\- Vous n’avez rien à faire ici. C’est une scène de crime !_

_\- De quel droit vous vous permettez d’insulter ma meilleure amie comme ça ?_ Lance-t-elle.

_\- Quittez les lieux immédiatement ! Je ne le répéterais pas !_

_\- Vous ne la connaissez pas et vous vous permettez de juger ?_ Ils se regardent mutuellement. Le plus jeune lui empoigne l’avant-bras et la force à s’éloigner.

 _\- Lâchez-moi !_ Hurle-t-elle. L’emprise de l’agent se resserre. Il l’emporte jusqu’au bâtiment principal.

 _\- Puisque vous ne voulez pas partir, nous allons en discuter avec votre proviseur !_ Dit-il avec hargne, avant d’ajouter dans un chuchotement :

_\- Putain de gamine._

La colère d’Élise éclate pour de bon. L’homme est soulevé du sol par une poigne invisible et balancé contre un arbre. Son collègue essaye de saisir son arme, mais se retrouve aspiré à terre. Elle le projette ensuite à côté de son collègue. L’adolescente éjecte ensuite leurs pistolets d’un revers de main :

 _\- Vous allez vous excuser._ Grogne-elle.

Les deux hommes se débattent tant bien que mal. Ils sont terrorisés :

 _\- Plus vite que ça !_ Hurle-t-elle en faisant tomber la foudre sur un arbre. Il se casse en deux.

La jeune fille ressent une étrange euphorie. C’est la première fois qu’elle se sent bien depuis des semaines !

 _\- On s’excuse ! Pitié !_ Gémissent-ils, presque à l’unisson.

 _\- Très bien. Maintenant, cassez-vous et ne revenez jamais._ Elle relâche son emprise.

Les agents rampent, se relèvent maladroitement et fuient à toute allure. Ce coup de colère lui a fait du bien. Seulement, c’est la première fois qu’elle utilise volontairement ses pouvoirs sur quelqu’un. Élise se rend compte qu’elle aurait parfaitement pu les tuer sans effort. Ils risquent de revenir l’arrêter ! Elle continue sa route, mais le sous-directeur se met à crier :

_\- Élisabeth !_

La jeune fille tremble. Aurait-il vu quelque chose ? L’homme s’approche en courant.

 _\- Monsieur ?_ Répond-elle.

_\- Pauline est libre !_

Le temps s’arrête. Elle n’arrive plus à mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées ni à comprendre ce que le sous-directeur veut dire. Finalement, son visage s’éclaire :

_\- Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ?_

_\- Elle est au Royal London Hospital ! Je ne sais rien de plus._

_\- Je dois la voir !_

_\- Ses grands parents devront donner leur autorisation pour une..._

_\- S’il vous plaît !_ Supplie-t-elle. L’homme hésite.

_\- Je... très bien. Je vais demander au concierge de t’emmener._

Pourquoi est-elle à l’hôpital ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Le sous-directeur parle avec le concierge, qui regarde Élise du coin de l’œil avec un air désolé. L’homme hoche la tête, se lève et vient auprès de la jeune fille :

 _\- Je vous emmène._ Dit-il d’une voix grave. 

Ils vont ensemble jusqu’au parking, montent dans une camionnette grise et partent. Le voyage se passe silencieusement, puis le concierge brise la glace lorsqu’ils approchent de Londres :

_\- Je suis désolé pour Pauline. J’aurais dû faire quelque chose._

Élise le regarde avec compassion. Le pauvre serait mort s’il était intervenu. Ce serait injuste d’en vouloir à cet homme de ne pas avoir risqué sa vie pour rien. Elle lui répond doucement :

_\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir._

_\- C’est une bonne chose qu’elle soit libre !_

_\- Oui._

L’adolescente sourit, mais une angoisse la ronge de l’intérieur. Les questions s’enchaînent. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui l’attend à l’hôpital ? Comment va Pauline ? Pourquoi n’est-elle pas restée pour la protéger ?


	15. Chapter 15

Le hall de l’hôpital est bondé. La plupart des gens font la queue pour accéder au guichet, comme si la ville entière s’était donnée rendez-vous ici en même temps. Dehors, une tempête de neige se lève alors que la nuit tombe. Élise et le concierge de l’école cherchent une infirmière. Elles semblent débordées. Ils n’ont pas d’autre choix que d’attendre, s’asseyant sur les rares sièges encore vacants. Quelques personnes parlent fort. Les quintes de toux se succèdent. Une forte odeur de désinfectant flotte dans l’air, se mélangeant à un désagréable parfum de citron.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ Demande le concierge. L’adolescente se contente de hocher la tête.

Un bébé pleure. Deux enfants se font la course en bousculant une personne âgée. Leurs parents ne lèvent même pas la tête pour s’excuser.

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu’un est ici pour un proche hospitalisé ?_ Hurle une aide-soignante. Élise se lève par réflexe :

_\- Troisième file d’attente, celle derrière la ligne rouge !_

Ils rejoignent la queue qui se forme. Par chance, peu de gens attendent. Leur passage sera rapide. Une femme au regard sévère étudie chaque demande. Ses grosses lunettes accentuent son côté autoritaire. Lorsque leur tour vient, la dame observe longuement la jeune fille. Elle est surprise par son visage, comme s’il lui rappelait quelque chose, sans qu’elle ne sache quoi. La femme revient à la réalité et lance un brusque :

_\- C’est pour quel patient ?_

_\- Une fille admise il y a peu de temps, Pauline Tiers. Je suis sa..._

_\- Attendez un instant._ Elle pianote sur le clavier virtuel de son ordinateur, avant de demander :

_\- Vous êtes ?_

_\- Sa..._ Elle hésite, se rendant compte qu’on ne laissera jamais passer une simple « amie », pas même la meilleure. Il faudrait répondre quelque chose comme « je suis sa sœur », ce serait plus approprié, mais la jeune fille est trop honnête pour ça, elle réplique juste :

_\- Je suis sa meilleure amie._

_\- Seule la famille peut voir un patient._

_\- S’il vous plaît... je voudrais au moins savoir si elle va bien !_ Supplie-t-elle.

_\- Les informations sur les patients sont réservées à la famille. Suivant !_

La jeune fille reste tétanisée. Le concierge se met tout de suite à sa hauteur et approche son visage de la femme avec un air enjôleur :

 _\- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez rien faire ? C’est très important pour nous. Allez mon cœur !_ L’homme lui offre son plus charmant sourire. De l’extérieur, il ressemble à un maniaque.

_\- Les règles sont les règles. Ce n’est pas moi qui décide. Laissez tomber, des gens attendent derrière vous._

La secrétaire lance un regard de dégoût, du genre qu’on réserve normalement aux situations comme : « il y a un rat dans mon assiette » ou « la fosse septique vient d’exploser ». De toute évidence, ce n’est pas pour son charme qu’on a engagé le concierge. Le pauvre bougre se recule, grogne un coup dans sa barbe et s’éloigne en tirant Élise par le bras. Ils retournent s’installer dans la salle d’attente, sans savoir quoi faire désormais qu’ils ont été refoulés. Élise se sent mal, elle tremble en retenant ses larmes.

_\- Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu’un avec un peu de cœur. Je prendrais un truc à boire._

Le concierge se lève pour disparaître dans la foule en laissant la jeune fille seule. Des femmes l’observent discrètement avec la même expression sur le visage que la dame à l’accueil. Elles ont l’air de chuchoter. Cette sensation d’être épiée renforce son malaise. La seule chose qu’elle veut, c’est pouvoir rentrer à l’école avec Pauline. Que tout ça prenne fin. Ses vêtements la démangent. Ses cheveux ne sont même pas coiffés. Ses yeux lui font mal.

Un labrador au regard triste lui fait face. L’animal est allongé sous le fauteuil de son maître, un vieil homme fatigué. Celui-ci remarque Élise et sourit. Il porte une veste beige usée, mais une montre de bonne facture. Vit-il sur sa fortune, qu’il épuise pour s’occuper d’un proche au mépris de sa propre santé ? Est-il condamné à cause d’une maladie incurable ? Peut-être qu’il apprécie simplement l’ambiance de cette salle d’attente. L’horloge holographique affiche l’heure exacte au centième de seconde près. Le décorateur s’est certainement dit qu’une pendule qui avance à grande vitesse donnerait aux gens l’impression que le temps passe plus vite.

Un garçon se lève et sort. Une lumière verte vient se refléter sur les murs blancs. L’adolescente se demande pourquoi tout dans cette pièce est pensé pour lui donner la nausée. C’est peut-être une stratégie commerciale. Si vous n’étiez pas malade avant de venir, vous le serez en arrivant. Le concierge réapparaît avec deux gobelets dans les mains. Il approche et donne l’un d’entre-eux à la jeune fille :

_\- C’est du chocolat chaud. J’ai pensé que ce serait mieux que le café._

Elle sourit. Il s’installe, soupire et avale sa propre mixture :

_\- J’ai réussi à convaincre un infirmier de nous aider._

Ces quelques mots rassurent à peine Élise. Qu’est-ce qui l’attend de l’autre côté ? Un homme en blouse passe une porte et vient dans leur direction :

 _\- Venez !_ Dit-il.

Ils se lèvent et suivent l’infirmier. L’accès mène sur un couloir blanc rempli de gens allongés sur des brancards. Ils ont tous l’air sérieusement malades.

 _\- On est en pleine épidémie de grippe C. On s’y attendait depuis longtemps, donc ce n’est pas vraiment une catastrophe, mais votre histoire tombe au mauvais moment. Tout le monde est à cran._ Ajoute-t-il, comme pour s’excuser.

_\- Merci pour ce que tu fais pour nous !_

_\- Ce n’est rien !_

Élise se hasarde à lui demander :

_\- Vous savez comment mon amie va ?_

Il ne ralentit pas, mais un tressaillement indique que le gars vient d’hésiter. Le regard du concierge a changé. Il s’est assombri, comme si sa culpabilité remontait à la surface.

 _\- Elle..._ Il ne sait pas comment le dire, mais se lance :

_\- Elle est au bloc. C’est assez grave._

Élise ne comprend pas immédiatement, puis le temps semble ralentir. Les derniers mots reviennent en boucle : « c’est assez grave ». Ils arrivent dans un autre couloir. Cet hôpital a été refait à neuf récemment. De l’ancienne structure, on ne reconnaît plus que la façade. Il y a des moniteurs holographiques sur la porte de chaque chambre. Ils affichent le numéro d’identification du malade à l’intérieur, ainsi que ses paramètres vitaux. Les médecins portent des blouses avec des écrans flexibles qui donnent leur spécialité et même le nom des patients dont ils ont la charge.

Ce n’est pas plus efficace que la méthode traditionnelle, mais ces gadgets rassurent les visiteurs. Ils doivent certainement penser que les soins sont à la pointe du progrès technique, si même les blouses des soigneurs semblent sortir d’un film de science-fiction.

 _\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ Questionne encore Élise.

Le concierge pose sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille. Il hoche sa tête en guise de mise en garde. Peut-être qu’il vaudrait mieux ne rien savoir, mais c’est trop tard :

_\- Le rapport de l’ambulancier indique des traumatismes, de multiples insuffisances. Son pronostic vital est engagé._

_\- Où est-ce qu’ils l’ont trouvé ?_ Sa phrase ressemble à un ordre. Elle se ravise et ajoute :

_\- Excusez-moi._

_\- Tout ce que son dossier dit, c’est qu’elle a été découverte dans une poubelle._ La colère d’Élise se réveille, comme si quelqu’un venait de monter la température au maximum.

Le plâtre des murs se fissure à son passage. L’infirmier semble sincèrement désolé. Ils traversent encore une porte et arrivent dans une salle d’attente au croisement de plusieurs couloirs. Un grand buisson artificiel bloque la vue, mais Élise remarque la grand-mère de Pauline assise sur un fauteuil. Ses mains sont tétanisées au niveau de sa poitrine. Son grand-père a un genou à terre. Il s’agrippe au tronc d’un arbre synthétique de toutes ses forces. Sa tête est presque entièrement plongée dans le pot. La jeune fille est prise à la gorge : il pleure comme un bébé. C’est la première fois qu’elle est témoin de quelque chose comme ça. Personne ne mérite d’être brisé à ce point !

_\- Je suis navré, mais je n’ai pas l’autorisation d’aller plus loin._

_\- Merci encore, mon ami._ Répond le concierge.

L’infirmier sourit, puis s’en va silencieusement. Le voilà face à face avec la famille d’une fille qu’il n’a pas été capable de sauver. L’homme reste figé sans savoir quoi faire. Élise avance prudemment vers le grand père de Pauline. Elle prend son courage à deux mains, se met à sa hauteur et pose une paume sur son épaule sans dire un mot. Il lui saisit le poignet immédiatement :

 _\- Tu es là !_ Dit-il dans une intonation à peine audible.

_\- Je suis venue aussi vite que je pouvais._

_\- Il paraît qu’elle a crié ton nom !_ Sa voix tremble, le malheureux gémit, avant d’ajouter :

_\- Mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait, ces salauds ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait à ma petite fille ?_

Sa femme serre ses mains contre ses oreilles fermement pour ne pas entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle est visiblement dans un sévère état de choc. Le concierge s’installe à son côté. Il voudrait lui prendre la main, mais ce serait inapproprié. Élise aide le vieil homme à s’asseoir. Il est méconnaissable. On ne voit plus du tout l’ancien chef d’entreprise, juste un vieillard épuisé au regard misérable. Un médecin s’approche. Sa blouse indique que Pauline Tiers est sa patiente, juste en dessous de sa spécialité : « neurologie ». Le grand-père se prépare mentalement à recevoir les nouvelles, comme un boxeur qui se sait incapable de gagner son prochain combat :

_\- Vous êtes les grands-parents de la patiente ?_

_\- Oui ! Comment va-t-elle docteur ?_ L’expression du médecin reste neutre.

_\- C’est grave. Elle souffre de multiples fractures cervicales, le chirurgien est en train de dégager le canal rachidien. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche ont été sectionnées. Ils semblent avoir été cautérisés avec des instruments inadaptés. Le risque d’infection est sérieux. Nous avons injectés des Dots pour résoudre ce problème. Sa peau est couverte de blessures. Ses organes internes ont été gravement lésés par des produits chimiques. Si le chirurgien parvient à sauver sa colonne, il faudra tout de même plusieurs mois pour régénérer ses reins. La procédure est incertaine, compte tenu de son état. Si elle survit à l’opération, elle ne remarchera pas sans prothèse. Il faudra aussi envisager de lui greffer un foie synthétique._

_\- Qu’elles sont ses chances ?_ Demande-t-il.

\- Soixante pourcents, si l’opération cervicale est un succès. Sinon, aucune. Le neurochirurgien qui s’occupe d’elle est l’un des meilleurs au monde. Je vous tiendrais au courant. Heure par heure, si vous le désirez. C’est une procédure longue et difficile. Elle en a pour la nuit. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me faire appeler. Demandez le docteur Lance.

_\- Merci docteur._

Le médecin hoche la tête par politesse et s’éclipse. Il s’ensuit un long et lourd silence. Les yeux de la grand-mère se sont vidés. Elle est désormais dans une autre dimension. Un endroit où sa petite fille va bien. Élise n’en peut plus. L’adolescente se lève brusquement et fonce vers les toilettes, entre dans une cabine et se met à vomir. Sa colère est devenue une insupportable terreur. Ce qu’elle craignait de pire s’est produit. Après un moment, elle se relève et approche d’un lavabo mais s’écroule à mi-chemin en position fœtale. La jeune fille a une irrésistible envie d’entendre la voix de quelqu’un. Une voix qui ne soit pas déchirée par le chagrin ou la culpabilité, de préférence. Elle compose un numéro sur son téléphone en tremblant. James décroche :

 _\- Vous êtes bien chez... Élise, c’est toi ?_ Sa réaction est immédiate. Il peut l’entendre pleurer :

 _\- Je suis là._ Ajoute-t-il d’une voix douce.

_\- C’est de ma faute. J’aurais dû rester ! Elle ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort si j’étais restée ! Pourquoi je suis partie ?_

_\- Il n’y a rien que vous auriez pu faire pour empêcher ça. Ce n’est pas de votre faute._

Élise sanglote. Les mots de James n’ont pas d’effet sur son sentiment de culpabilité. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour protéger Pauline. C’est une certitude.


	16. Chapter 16

Élise se réveille avec une douleur dans le dos. Elle s’est endormie sur une chaise de l’hôpital. Les grands-parents de Pauline sont à l’écart. Ils ne dorment pas, évidemment. Sa grand-mère a le visage vide. Elle semble lire un magazine, mais ses yeux ne bougent pas. Son grand père fait les cent pas. Il n’a pas l’air de s’être arrêté depuis des heures. Sa nervosité le garde actif. Le concierge n’est plus là. Il est probablement rentré à l’école.  
  
Le père de Pauline est assis au sol, contre un mur. Ses yeux sont fermés. Il porte un somptueux costume. Son visage est si blanc qu’on le croirait mort. Sa veste est froissée et son pantalon a une déchirure. Ses cheveux sont courts, mais ébouriffés. Une excroissance dans l’ombre du veston indique la présence d’un objet lourd. Une arme ? La jeune fille a tellement honte qu’elle détourne le regard.

L’air n’est pas froid, mais Élise n’arrive pas à se réchauffer. Elle a la sensation d’être comme nue dans une ruelle en plein hiver. Combien d’heures se sont écoulées ? Cette question la fait presque sourire :

 _\- Comme si le temps était encore capable d’avancer dans un moment pareil !_ Chuchote-t-elle.

L’attente dure une éternité. Bien incapable de penser à quelque chose d’autre, la jeune fille pose une nouvelle fois son regard sur le père de Pauline. Le gars a l’air d’avoir reçu des coups. Il se tient étrangement, comme pour s’empêcher de souffrir d’une blessure à la cheville. L’homme ouvre les yeux et remarque Élise. Il sourit, se lève et vient s’installer à côté d’elle :

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_ Demande-t-il doucement. 

La dernière fois qu’elle s’est assise aussi près de lui, c’était à la rentrée des classes. Il portait aussi le même genre de costume, taillé sur mesure, et ne s’éloignait jamais de ses assistants. Pauline disait regretter de ne plus être aussi souvent seule avec lui que dans son enfance. Seulement, c’est surtout son regard chaleureux qui l’avait surprise à l’époque.

 _\- Je vais bien._ Répond-elle avec une voix éteinte.

La gamine voudrait lui demander la même chose, mais craint de connaître la réponse. Un discret filet de sang s’écoule de son cou. Sa chaussure est légèrement tordue. Il s’est cassé le pied ! Comment ?

 _\- Tant mieux. Je..._ L’homme hésite, se gratte la tête et préfère se taire.

Les deux restent là, en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’il se lève pour partir vers les toilettes en s’aidant du mur pour marcher. Le vieil homme lui emboîte le pas. Un infirmier passe avec une trousse médicale dans la main et traverse des portes battantes. Le médecin de Pauline arrive pile au moment où les deux hommes ressortent des toilettes. Ils le remarquent tout de suite. Leur visage se couvre à la fois d’espoir et d’appréhension :

 _\- Comment va-t-elle docteur ?_ Commence le père.

_\- Le chirurgien est parvenu à dégager son canal rachidien, ainsi qu’à réparer les plus sérieux dommages. Votre fille sortira bientôt du bloc. Les Dots que nous avons injectés vont combattre l’infection et aider à la régénération des tissus dans ses organes internes. Elle devra subir d’autres opérations, notamment pour installer une prothèse à son bras et à sa jambe. Dans l’immédiat, son pronostic vital n’est plus engagé._

_\- Merci mon Dieu !_ Répond le grand-père, dont le visage vient de s’éclaircir pour la première fois.

 _\- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ?_ Continue le père.

_\- L’anesthésie devrait la maintenir dans un coma artificiel encore deux heures. Après, vous pourrez la voir. Cependant je préfère vous mettre en garde. Elle a subi un traumatisme physique et psychologique important. Il vaudrait mieux limiter cette visite à quelques minutes._

Les hommes discutent un moment à l’écart, notamment de son état général et des séquelles. Ils évitent soigneusement d’employer des mots comme « torture » et « viol ». Cependant, Élise comprend ce qui se dit entre les lignes. Lorsque le médecin s’éloigne, elle se lève et approche :

_\- Je... je voudrais la voir quand elle se réveillera._

Le père et le grand père se regardent, avant d’acquiescer. Ils n’ont pas d’objection. La grand-mère ne s’est même pas levée. Son visage semble comme mort. Elle est vite rejointe par son mari, qui lui prend la main. Il la laisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. La pauvre n’a même plus la force de pleurer. Son fils s’éloigne et demande enfin l’aide d’un infirmier pour ses propres blessures.

L’atmosphère devient glaciale. Le cœur d’Élise bat la chamade. On dirait qu’il essaye de projeter une chaleur brûlante dans ses veines. Sa colère grandit peu à peu. Heureusement la jeune fille parvient à conserver son calme en se forçant à respirer lentement.

_\- Il ne faut pas penser, tout ira bien._

L’adolescente se répète ces quelques mots comme un mantra, dans l’espoir qu’ils l’apaiseront. Elle lutte contre l’envie de se laisser aller. Qui sait ce que sa colère pourrait engendrer comme catastrophe ? Les heures passent et, finalement, un aide-soignant vient en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Le groupe se lève. Il est très tôt. Le soleil ne s’est pas encore levé. Les rares chambres entrouvertes sont lugubres. Le soignant se fige devant une porte. Le nom de Pauline Tiers brille sur le moniteur holographique :

_\- La porte restera ouverte pendant une heure, après ça votre fille sera remise dans un coma artificiel jusqu’à l’opération suivante. Nous avons branché le système neuro-vocal. Seulement, elle a vécu un sérieux traumatisme et ne saura peut-être pas répondre._

Ce type parle comme s’il récitait un manuel, puis baisse poliment sa tête et s’en va. La famille fait signe à Élise de rester en arrière. Ils veulent la voir en privée d’abord. Tant pis. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait vraiment droit d’être là, après tout.

Ils entrent et s’enferment. La jeune fille se retrouve seule dans un couloir vide. Elle s’installe contre le mur. Il fait tellement froid ! Son angoisse la dévore de l’intérieur. L’adolescente regrette presque d’être venue : qu’est-ce qu’elle va bien pouvoir dire ? Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, la porte se rouvre. Les trois ressortent avec un visage encore plus sinistre. Les grands-parents s’éloignent sans dire un mot. On voit bien que pour eux, rien n’a plus d’importance. Le père s’approche :

 _\- Tu peux y aller. Elle est consciente._ Alors qu’elle se précipite pour entrer, il la retient par l’épaule :

_\- Tu es certaine de vouloir la voir dans cet état ? Personne ne te jugeras si tu préfères attendre._

_\- Je dois le faire._

_\- Elle est... méconnaissable. Ce sera difficile._ Élise hésite, puis insiste :

_\- Je dois le faire._

_\- Bien. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

_\- Non... ça ira._

Cet homme a des nerfs d’acier ! On sent que la situation le retourne, mais son visage reste impassible. L’adolescente s’avance vers la porte et entre. Son cœur bat la chamade. Un lit médicalisé est installé au centre. Il fait sombre. Un écran indique la répartition et le programme des Dots, les nanomachines injectées dans son corps pour soutenir sa guérison. Voilà une technologie qui a changé le monde. Ces lymphocytes de synthèse sont en permanence connectés à une bibliothèque logicielle qui garde en mémoire tous les agents pathogènes connus de l’Homme. Il suffit de lancer un programme de soin pour qu’ils se chargent d’éradiquer ce qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans le corps humain.

Ces machins peuvent tout réduire en poussière, du simple rhume jusqu’au cancer en passant par le VIH. Une nouvelle maladie apparaît ? Il suffit de la scanner, de séquencer son ADN si elle en a un, ou d’analyser sa composition chimique puis d’enregistrer le tout dans la bibliothèque logicielle. Les Dots reconnaîtront la menace et la détruiront. Au vingtième siècle, il fallait parfois des décennies pour trouver le remède d’une nouvelle maladie pathogène. Aujourd’hui, une semaine suffit. Malheureusement le traitement reste cher et bien trop long à produire pour l’utiliser contre des épidémies, même si son prix a été divisé par mille en dix ans. La plupart des gens qui vivent dans les ghettos ont à peine les moyens de s’acheter de l’aspirine, alors des Dots...

Le cœur d’Élise se serre dès qu’elle approche. Pauline semble plus petite. Son bras droit a disparu et il y a un grand vite à la place de sa jambe gauche. Un bandage masque l’un de ses yeux. Son visage est difficile à reconnaître. Elle ressemble à un jouet cassé. Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ?

 _\- Comme une vulgaire poupée..._ Chuchote-t-elle.

Pauline ouvre son œil valide et la regarde fixement. La machine réagit. Les battements du cœur de la petite s’accélèrent. Son visage reprend vie. Elle lève le bras et essaye de saisir la main d’Élise. Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais l’appareil qui l’aide à respirer l’empêche de parler. Un écran s’allume et une voix robotique s’en échappe :

 _\- Tu es là._ L’intonation plate du système neuro-vocal donne une sensation étrange.

 _\- Oui. Je suis là._ Répond Élise en s’approchant. L’adolescente saisit la main de sa meilleure amie sans hésiter.

_\- J’ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. J’ai rêvé de toi toutes les nuits. Tu as veillé sur moi._

Les jambes d’Élise flanchent. Elle s’installe sur le lit pour ne pas tomber par terre. Celui-ci s’incline légèrement pour permettre à la petite de lui faire face. Toute cette machinerie est guidée par ses pensées. L’interface neurale, second miracle de la médecine moderne.

 _\- Je n’étais pas là, non. J’aurais dû rester pour te protéger, mais je n’étais pas là !_ L’adolescente fond en larmes.

_\- Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Sans toi... sans toi... sans toi je n’aurais pas eu la force de... je n’aurais pas eu la force de vivre plus longtemps._

La machine semble avoir des difficultés à traduire les pensées en paroles. Élise remarque que des larmes rouges coulent sur les joues de Pauline. La voir dans cet état est effroyable :

_\- Je suis tellement..._

_\- Quand j’étais au plus mal. Je me suis promis que je te dirais une chose importante. C’est ce qui m’a aidé à tenir._

_\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Paulo !_

_\- Je t’aime, Élise. Pas seulement comme une amie._

Le ton du synthétiseur vocal donne à cette phrase un caractère absurde, un peu comme si le système d’annonce du métro londonien venait d’avouer son amour aux passagers d’un train. Il s’écoule un instant avant qu’Élise n’assimile la portée de cette information. Elle se relève et va vers la baie vitrée, qui donne sur un parking fermé. Une chose étrange se produit dans son esprit. Elle a la sensation que tout ce qui l’entoure n’est qu’un rêve. C’était la goutte de trop. Sa colère monte vers des sommets encore inexplorés. Une phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit :

_\- J’ai abandonné Pauline à ce sort ? Pourquoi ?_

La jeune fille a la sensation que deux mains glaciales se posent contre ses tempes. Une version affreusement déformée de sa propre voix gémit à l’intérieur de son crâne. Son aura s’arrache de sa peau et se transforme en tentacules de fumée phosphorescente. L’émanation caresse les murs, brûlant la peinture au passage. Sa couleur se change vite en un bleu très sombre. Le ciel à l’extérieur s’agite étrangement et se couvre de nuages qui scintillent de milliers d’éclairs. Élise a l’impression qu’une structure immense s’effondre dans son esprit. Sa colère devient une rage incontrôlable :

 _\- Qui t’a fait ça ?_ Chuchote-t-elle.

Son murmure ressemble d’abord au sifflement d’un serpent, puis est déformé par un écho qui n’a rien de naturel. On dirait que plusieurs personnes répètent la même chose avec chacune une voix différente.

_\- Non. Élise ! Je t’en prie._

La tonalité désespérément neutre de sa voix robotique ne reflète en rien la tristesse qui se dessine sur le visage de la jeune fille :

_\- Si tu... si tu... si tu... faire... je ne te reverrais jamais !_

Élise hésite. Une guerre a lieu dans son esprit. Alors qu’elle pose ses doigts sur la vitre, le verre se fend comme s’il venait d’être frappé par une pierre :

 _\- Son père doit savoir !_ Dit-elle à haute voix, tournant son regard vers la porte.

Elle pointe sa paume en direction de l’entrée et la ramène vers sa poitrine. L’ouverture s’arrache du mur et s’écrase au sol en emportant un peu du béton avec elle. La surprise sur le visage du père n’a pas le temps de redescendre : le voilà aspiré dans la chambre et maintenu à terre par une puissance écrasante. L’homme parvient à lever son regard. Il dévisage Élise et remarque l’aura qui s’agite dans toutes les directions. Ses yeux s’éclairent, non pas de terreur, mais de soulagement !

 _\- Tu es une Éloah !_ Lance-t-il sans retenir ses mots.

 _\- Qui lui a fait ça ?_ Rétorque immédiatement Élise avec un regard de haine.

La jeune fille projette en arrière un infirmier qui tente de rentrer. Pauline remonte son lit au maximum pour saisir le bras de sa meilleure amie, hélas trop éloigné :

 _\- S’il te plaît, arrête !_ Insiste la voix mécanique.

Le père l’observe, tourne ses yeux vers sa fille, puis répond :

_\- Je ne sais pas qui est responsable, mais cet enfoiré est au courant de quelque chose et refuse de me parler !_

L’homme sort une grande enveloppe de sa veste, l’adolescente lui arrache des mains. C’est une sorte de dossier, avec le nom d’un lieutenant de la police de Londres. Elle froisse le papier et l’enfonce dans sa poche. Son halo commence à dévorer le faux plafond.

 _\- Il me parlera._ Répond-elle en se retournant. Le père empoigne son pantalon et grogne :

_\- Tue-les tous !_

Élise sourit, satisfaite par cette approbation. La rage parcourt ses veines et remonte le long de sa peau. L’adolescente fouette l’air avec le dos de sa main. La baie vitrée éclate vers l’extérieur. Une bonne partie de la façade est pulvérisée. Des étincelles jaillissent de ses poignets. Son corps se soulève du sol. Elle quitte le bâtiment en lévitation et disparaît dans la nuit. La voix robotique ne cesse de lui répéter :

_\- Reviens !_


	17. Chapter 17

Il va bientôt être midi, mais le ciel est aussi sombre qu’en début de soirée. Un orage gronde. Les nuages se dardent d’éclairs. Une sorte de brume rose remonte depuis la tamise, donnant à Londres une atmosphère apocalyptique. Les gens courent s’abriter dans les stations de métro et les immeubles. Élise progresse à travers la ville. Elle glisse dans les airs, sans trop savoir comment. Quelle importance, après tout, tant que ça marche?

La jeune fille lévite d’un immeuble vers l’autre. Son aura s’agite, comme si elle reflétait les émotions contradictoires qui bataillent dans son esprit. Le commissariat central est au coin de la rue. Le dossier dans sa poche indique un lieu où le public ne peut normalement pas entrer sans invitation. Élise pose un pied au sol et s’avance vers la grande porte. Un mouvement de ses doigts et le métal s’arrache du mur puis s’envole en laissant un trou béant sur la façade. La poignée de passants qui se trouvaient sur place s’enfuient en courant.

Les officiers à l’intérieur du bâtiment saisissent leurs armes par réflexe. Ils sont immédiatement écrasés au sol. Le bruit de craquement qui sort de leurs corps signale qu’ils ne se relèveront probablement plus. La jeune femme qui tient l’accueil se retrouve seule. Son visage s’est couvert d’horreur. Élise approche lentement. Ce n’est pas qu’elle souhaite absolument faire une entrée dramatique, mais sa colère devient difficile à contrôler. La voix qui siffle dans sa tête veut prendre le contrôle. Au moindre relâchement d’attention, l’adolescente risquerait de foncer sur cette pauvre secrétaire pour la tabasser à mort.

L’envie de s’abandonner à cette pulsion est affreusement pressante. Élise n’avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. La jeune fille pose sa main sur le bureau. L’employée tremble comme une feuille. Elle est incapable de décider si ce qui se passe est un délire provoqué par le stress ou si elle se trouve en présence d’un de ces évènements paranormaux dont parlent les conspirationnistes. L’adolescente sort le dossier de sa poche et pointe lentement son doigt sur le nom du lieutenant qu’elle recherche :

 _\- Où est cet homme ?_ Grogne-t-elle. Son interlocutrice est raide comme un cadavre. La jeune fille l’oblige à s’approcher en posant délicatement la main sur sa nuque :

 _\- Où est cet homme ?_ Insiste Élise, cette fois en séparant bien chaque mot.

La pauvre femme essaye de se concentrer sur le nom, mais ne le reconnaît pas. Elle indique une plaque sur le mur avec son doigt. Chaque officier y est indiqué devant le numéro de son bureau. Le morceau de métal s’arrache du mur pour entrer dans la main d’Élise. La secrétaire pousse un cri de terreur et s’écroule au sol. Trois policiers entrent en trombe avec leurs armes et gilets de protection. Ils s’envolent immédiatement vers la cage d’escalier, frappant le mur dans un bruit d’os brisé. Élise embrasse ensuite la pièce du regard :

 _\- Bureau 114._ Prononce-t-elle en avançant nonchalamment vers l’escalier où gisent les trois corps. En posant le pied sur la première marche, elle se fige :

 _\- Cette fille à l’accueil serait agréable à étrangler..._ Chuchote le sifflement dans sa tête. Non. Hors de question.

Élise se force à continuer. Le bruit s’intensifie. La chose dans son esprit est mécontente. Le bâtiment s’agite. Les flics paniquent. Quelqu’un a déclenché une alarme silencieuse ? Il y en a une à l’école. Elle prévient les enseignants sur leurs téléphones en cas d’urgence. L’adolescente entend les mouvements de tout le monde comme s’ils étaient juste en face d’elle. Les fonctionnaires évacuent, tandis que quelques-uns s’arment.

Un policier la remarque et en déduit immédiatement qu’il s’agit d’une intruse. Il pointe son arme et tire sans hésitation. Voilà qui est étrange : ne sont-ils pas censés faire d’abord sommation ? Le projectile frappe une porte. L’un de ses collègues arrive derrière et ouvre le feu en automatique sans dire un mot. Les balles passent de chaque côté de la tête d’Élise, comme repoussées par un puissant champ de force. La jeune fille soulève ses agresseurs pour les lancer à travers la fenêtre du premier étage. Compte tenu de l’angle où ils se sont envolés, ce sera un miracle s’ils survivent.

L’adolescente se rend alors compte que tous ces morts pourraient être l’homme qu’elle recherche.

 _\- Espérons que je ne l’ai pas tué par accident !_ Chuchote-t-elle en ricanant.

Pourquoi cette situation lui semble-t-elle si drôle ? Non, plus important : pourquoi est-elle si heureuse de tuer ? C’est... à quoi pensait-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui. Tuer !

La jeune fille ouvre une porte, l’arrachant du mur comme si elle n’était faite que de carton. Elle vérifie l’intérieur de la pièce et projette ensuite le battant avec une telle force qu’il explose en petit bois. Un fonctionnaire de police a assisté à la scène. Il jette son arme et recule dans l’espoir de ne pas être visé. Le malheureux semble terrifié. La panique se lit sur sa figure. Tuer ! Le sifflement s’intensifie. Élise ne sait pas comment réagir à cette pulsion, peut-être qu’elle pourrait céder, juste une fois ? Un meuble métallique s’envole pour s’écraser sur lui. Il n’a pas eu le temps de hurler.

Une violente décharge d’euphorie s’empare de la jeune fille. L’abomination qui siffle dans sa tête vient de récompenser son obéissance. L’adolescente résiste de toutes ses forces et essaye de retrouver la raison. Le sifflement devient un ricanement. Élise éclate de rire contre sa volonté. C’est horrible. Elle sent que tout contrôle lui échappe, comme si une force supérieure tentait de lui voler son corps pour jouer avec, l’obligeant à ne faire que des choses abjectes.

Elle atteint le bureau 114. Si son occupant se trouve encore à l’intérieur, c’est qu’il est fou ou stupide. Cette approche brutale de la situation était vraiment idiote, mais ses pulsions sont incontrôlables. Tuer ! La surprise de la jeune fille est immense lorsqu’elle se rend compte que non seulement le bureau n’est pas vide, mais que sa cible semble être au téléphone à l’intérieur ! Cette fois, elle se retient d’avancer et écoute :

 _\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? J’ai entendu des tirs dans le couloir ! Ramenez-vous, putain ! Je ne suis pas n’importe quel initié ! Je suis un officier de la Ligne Bleue ! Envoyez-moi une équipe !_ Élise pousse la porte :

 _\- Je crains que vos amis n’arrivent pas assez vite._ Dit-elle en sifflotant.

Le lieutenant lâche son combiné. Cette vision est comme une révélation. Tout devient limpide pour lui. Il s’écroule sur son fauteuil. C’est un homme blanc aux cheveux bruns avec un visage quelconque. Le genre de gars dont on ne se souvient plus une heure après l’avoir vu. Il a la trentaine. Sa musculature s’avère assez impressionnante. Il est assis comme quelqu’un qui n’a pas l’habitude de la vie dans un bureau. Un ancien agent de terrain ? En observant la pièce, l’adolescente remarque un luxe inapproprié pour un simple lieutenant de police. Une promotion ? Non. C’est autre chose. Ses yeux sont fuyants. Ils trahissent une peur différente de l’autre gars, dans le couloir. On dirait l’angoisse de quelqu’un qui sait d’où vient le danger :

_\- J’ai fait tout ce que l’Ordre m’a demandé ! Pourquoi vous..._

_\- Quel Ordre ?_ Interrompt Élise.

Son attitude change. L’expression est difficile à définir mais ressemble à une sorte de terreur absolue. Élise tourne lentement autour du bureau comme un prédateur. Amusant, quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait à peine eu la force de parler à un officier de police sans trembler. Son pistolet est en évidence sur le bureau, pourtant il n’essaye pas de s’en emparer. L’homme se soulève comme par magie du sol et se colle contre un mur :

 _\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?_ Gémit-il.

_\- Pauline Tiers. Je veux savoir qui l’a kidnappé et..._

L'adolescente retrouve la raison un instant, au moment où l’image de sa meilleure amie lui traverse l’esprit. Toutefois, le sifflement dans sa tête l’oblige à rester en colère :

_\- La fille de Tiers ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?_

_\- C’est mon problème, ça. Pas de questions inutiles. Juste des réponses. Vite._

_\- Un groupe voulait faire chanter son père. C’est un initié important, qui a insisté pour obtenir de l’aide. Il a menacé des gens et foutu un sacré bordel pour qu’on la retrouve, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire !_

_\- Je me fous des détails. Je veux des noms et des adresses._ La gorge du lieutenant se serre, comme saisie par une poigne immatérielle. L’emprise se relâche après quelques secondes.

 _\- Ce sont des nouveaux !_ Hurle-t-il en crachant ses poumons, avant de continuer :

_\- On ne connaissait pas ces gars il y a six mois ! Ils viennent de Hong Kong et se font appeler « l’Union Nacht ». Personne ne sait d’où ces dingues sortent, mais on pense qu’ils sont peut-être responsables de l’incident du Maine ! On vient de découvrir que leurs locaux sont carrément installés au siège de la Construction Bank of China à Londres ! Je ne connais pas de noms, sauf un peut-être, mais c’est une..._

_\- Qui ?_ Hurle-t-elle. Les murs tremblent. Dans le couloir, on peut entendre des bruits qui se rapprochent. Un groupe d’intervention, certainement.

_\- Keino Sanchi ! Une légende urbaine chinoise ! Un parrain mythique qui dirigerait le Sud du pays depuis des décennies. Il est réputé invincible. C’est le seul nom que ce connard de Liang Fei a donné avant de se trancher la gorge !_

La jeune fille sourit. L’homme dit tout ça comme si c’était évident. Pourquoi ? La situation aurait un rapport avec cet « Ordre » dont il a parlé plus tôt ? Elle resserre son étreinte autour de ses jambes jusqu’à lui briser les fémurs. Il pousse un effroyable hurlement de douleur. Élise sait qu’elle prend bien trop de plaisir à comprimer ses blessures pour le faire souffrir plus :

_\- Votre Ordre aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour la sauver ?_

_\- Je n’en sais rien, moi, merde ! Vous croyez que j’ai la gueule d’un Grand Maître ? Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive, les Loges se foutent de ce que les initiés subissent, surtout depuis l’incident du Maine !_ Sa voix est à peine audible. Il semble au bord de s’évanouir.

 _\- Alors ils sont responsables aussi. Quand j’en aurais fini avec cette « Union Nacht ». Je reviendrais pour vous détruire._ Le lieutenant éclate de rire.

_\- Vous serez morte avant ! La Ligne Bleue va vous pulvériser !_

_\- Qu’elle essaye !_ Finit-elle, avant de lui briser la nuque.

Le groupe d’intervention est derrière la porte. Élise entend leurs cœurs qui battent. Elle pointe sa main vers un mur. Il explose. L’adolescente s’envole sous le feu des armes automatiques.


	18. Chapter 18

Le ciel est si couvert qu’on se croirait au milieu de la nuit. Une violente bourrasque souffle. Des éclairs multicolores déchirent les cieux. Élise peut à peine marcher. Son aura devient de plus en plus sombre. Ses os lui font affreusement mal. L’adolescente n’en peut plus et s’effondre dans une ruelle. Ses pensées partent dans toutes les directions, comme si une foule hurlait à l’intérieur de son crâne. Elle a l’impression d’être possédée.

 _\- Je n’aurais jamais dû quitter l’hôpital..._ Se dit-elle.

L’abomination dans son esprit réagit :

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Tout le mal que j’ai fait... ce n’est pas..._

_\- Le sang coule. C’est agréable. Tuer ! Agréable._

La douleur empire mais impossible de crier. Elle pleure en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il faut absolument résister à cette horrible tentation.

 _\- J’ai tué des gens..._ Gémit-elle.

 _\- C’était si bon !_ Répond la voix sinueuse, suivie d’une étrange sensation de plaisir. La chose dans sa tête insiste, avec plus de hargne cette fois :

_\- Qu’ils crèvent tous jusqu’au dernier ! Tuer !_

L’adolescente se souvient de l’année précédente. Le jour où elle a découvert un lapin mort dans les bois à côté de l’école. La pauvre créature avait été martyrisée par un gamin du collège. Cette idée l’a profondément mise en colère. Pourquoi faire du mal à une créature sans nécessité ? Quel besoin d’être à ce point cruel ? Elle a cherché le responsable pendant deux mois, en vain.

 _\- La souffrance des autres apporte la félicité !_ Continue la voix.

 _\- Silence !_ Crache l’adolescente, mais un doute la ronge :

_\- Je suis vraiment à ce point monstrueuse au fond de moi ?_

La réponse vient tout de suite :

_\- La vengeance est la seule chose qui vit au fond de toi ! Tuer !_

Une pression lui écrase les épaules, comme si un immeuble s’effondrait sur son dos. Elle se met à hurler, mais plaque ses mains contre sa bouche pour s’obliger à garder le silence :

_\- Non ! Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre !_

Une gerbe d’étincelles s’arrache de l’épiderme d’Élise. Les murs en brique se fissurent. Le sol éclate. Un tuyau est écrasé. La douleur descend le long de son dos. Ce ne serait pas pire si quelqu’un lui arrachait les côtes. Un cauchemar éveillé se joue devant ses yeux : des hommes cagoulés découpent Pauline en morceaux. La petite pleure et supplie qu’on arrête de lui faire mal. Cette vision recommence, encore et encore. Sa rage la dévore.

Ses jambes réagissent de leur propre volonté. Son corps n’obéit plus. Elle fait d’abord un pas, puis un autre. La voilà maintenant qui marche vers la rue comme un zombie. Un camion de pompier est garé à l’angle. La jeune fille approche du volet roulant à l’arrière, plante ses doigts dans le métal et le soulève en brisant la serrure. On peut voir du matériel de secours et surtout une grande hache. Un modèle à moteur avec une chaîne en alliage de graphène. L’outil est à mi-chemin entre la hache et la tronçonneuse. C’est suffisamment puissant pour trancher une porte blindée sans effort. Elle l’empoigne. Cette chose s’avère plus légère qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.

L’objet sonne pour indiquer qu’il est prêt à l’emploi. Une fumée blanchâtre s’échappe de la lame lorsqu’elle démarre. L’adolescente coupe un peu d’asphalte pour essayer son nouveau jouet. On dirait du beurre. Tuer ! Plus qu’une rue et elle sera enfin au siège de la Construction Bank of China et... et quoi, déjà ? La jeune fille se demande s’il ne serait pas plus judicieux de détruire le bâtiment depuis l’extérieur ou... non. Peut-être que... Ses pensées deviennent flasques. Sa force de volonté s’étiole.

 _\- Plus de sang, de sang, de sang..._ Murmure-t-elle sans discontinuer.

Élise chemine dans une autre ruelle. Le temps semble comme enrayé. Enfin ! La banque ! Les lumières sont allumées à tous étages. Elle peut discerner des employés qui vaquent à leurs occupations. Plein de sang ! Du sang ! La jeune fille ne contrôle rien. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Un frisson la paralyse. C’est le froid. Une sévère hypothermie. L’abomination qui contrôle ses mouvements ressent aussi le problème et cherche une solution. Ses yeux trouvent une boutique de vêtements. Un petit magasin de luxe. Élise va donc vers sa porte et l’ouvre. La quarantenaire derrière le comptoir s’apprête à dire quelque chose, mais s’arrête dans son élan. L’adolescente approche, tandis que la commerçante blanchit :

 _\- Nous... nous sommes fermés pour... pour le..._ Bafouille la boutiquière.

Le regard de cette gamine lui provoque un tremblement jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. Sa grosse hache n’est pas spécialement rassurante non plus. Quelle excuse utiliser pour la convaincre de partir ? Pourquoi le garde de sécurité s'est absenté justement maintenant ?

 _\- Je veux quelque chose de chaud... et peut-être une écharpe._ Demande sèchement Élise.

 _\- Oui... oui, tout de suite !_ Répond la vendeuse en fonçant vers une penderie. Elle attrape un superbe manteau long en cachemire noir.

La jeune fille retire le vêtement des mains de la commerçante, l’enfile, puis agrippe un foulard sombre qu’elle serre contre sa bouche en tentant de camoufler au mieux son sourire. La vendeuse s’apprête à aller vers la caisse, mais se fige. Si une adolescente entre dans votre magasin avec une hache et du sang séché sur ses chaussures, doit-on lui demander si elle préfère payer en Gold Exchange Code ou en Silver Equivalency Note ? Elle soupire de soulagement quand Élise se contente de ressortir sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

L’adolescente remarque des gardes postés devant la porte de l’édifice. Qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent bien attendre avec tant d’appréhension ? Le serpent dans son esprit a une idée : pourquoi ne pas s’amuser avec eux ? Mais comment ? Une entrée théâtrale ! Oui ! Le sol se fissure sous les pieds de la jeune fille. Elle tend sa paume gauche vers le ciel. En quelques secondes, une pluie de grêlons tombe sur la ville entière. La foudre frappe le sol en provoquant de terrifiantes détonations.

Une vision de Pauline affreusement mutilée lui revient en tête. La hache dans sa main vibre comme si elle répondait à sa colère. Elle pointe la main vers une voiture, celle-ci s’envole et écrase un des gardes sur le mur derrière lui. Son voisin n’a pas le temps de réagir : il est immédiatement empalé sur un énorme tuyau arraché du sol. Un troisième sort en hâte d’un véhicule, mais son arme explose en lui arrachant les deux mains. Il hurle de douleur et s’effondre, avant d’être vaporisé par la détonation d’une grenade à sa ceinture. Élise se met à courir, lève sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et tranche le dernier agent de sécurité en deux.

La jeune fille avance ensuite vers la clarté rayonnante du hall d’entrée de la banque. Il semble y avoir de nombreux clients à l’intérieur. Ils n’ont rien remarqué de ce qui se passe dehors. L’adolescente découvre que son manteau a aussi une jolie capuche. Elle la rabat sur sa tête. Son sourire de maniaque devient douloureux. Ces quelques meurtres lui ont donné une bouffée d’euphorie intense ! Du sang ! Plus de sang !

Un autre agent de sécurité commence à se poser des questions sur ce que font ses collègues à l’extérieur. Il approche de la porte et tente de regarder dehors. La différence de luminosité l’empêche de voir clairement. En un mouvement de paume d’Élise, une grande partie de la façade est broyée. Le garde se retrouve aspiré dehors et tombe douloureusement sur l’asphalte. Elle l’achève d’un coup de hache, avant d’entrer dans le bâtiment sous le regard terrifié de tous les gens présents.

Le secrétaire qui fait l’accueil est un asiatique avec une coiffure fantaisiste. Il n’a pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’elle lui tranche déjà la tête. Les clients hurlent de terreur. Ils se mettent à courir. Le lieutenant a été clair, les coupables sont dans ce bâtiment ! Élise s’abandonne à ses pulsions. Elle ne se sent plus l’envie de faire une enquête. C’est lent, comme méthode. Dans le doute, pourquoi ne pas simplement tuer tout le monde ? Ils doivent bien être coupable de quelque chose.

L’adolescente se met à rire comme une hystérique, puis fonce dans la foule. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les bébés, les animaux, peu importe : tout ce qui vit est massacré en moins de deux minutes. Quatre-vingts cadavres gisent au sol. Les robots de sécurité descendent les escaliers en trombe, pointent leurs armes et ouvrent le feu. Les balles évitent gentiment la jeune fille, ruinant simplement le mobilier. Elle lève un doigt : les machines sont écrasées comme des canettes vides.

Quelques agents sortent d’un ascenseur et tirent. Combien de gens protègent ce foutu bâtiment ? Le sang se soulève, contrôlé par une simple pensée. Il se cristallise sous la forme de longues aiguilles acérées. Les pointes frappent les hommes, qui sont plantés contre les murs. La plupart meurent sur le coup. Ceux qui ont survécu ne peuvent rien faire. Les cris d’agonie provoquent une nouvelle bouffée de joie à la jeune fille. Elle arrache les os des survivants un par un pour les torturer, jusqu’à ce qu’ils cessent enfin de respirer.

Un silence lugubre remplace les gémissements. Tout est mort. La décoration est magnifique. C’est tellement plus élégant maintenant qu’il y a du sang sur les fresques ! Élise chemine jusqu’aux ascenseurs. Elle scelle toutes les issues de secours en claquant des doigts. Les escaliers s’écroulent d’un simple regard. L’adolescente appelle ensuite tous les ascenseurs, qu’elle écrase comme des bouteilles, ne laissant que le sien en état de marche. Personne ne sortira d’ici vivant.

 _\- Il est temps d’aller jouer, jouer, jouer !_ Chantonne-t-elle en appuyant sur tous les boutons.


	19. Chapter 19

Un effroyable hurlement remonte jusqu’au sommet du bâtiment. Élise traverse chaque étage en massacrant tout le monde sur son passage. Elle attrape une jeune asiatique par le bras et la tranche en deux d’un coup de hache, avant d’arracher un extincteur pour le projeter sur un homme en uniforme. Le pauvre traverse une vitre comme une fusée. Tout est confus. L’adolescente se sent comme dans un cauchemar. Rien de tout cela n’est réel, si ? La jeune fille sait qu’elle ne pourrait jamais faire des choses aussi atroces, alors ça doit forcément être un rêve.

La douleur a enfin disparue. Le sifflement dans son esprit s’est calmé. Dans cette étrange illusion, tuer soulage ses angoisses. La jeune fille a honte, mais si tout ça n’est qu’un fantasme, alors pourquoi s’en priver ? Les carnages s’enchaînent. Chaque meurtre est plus monstrueux que le précédent. Comment est-il possible que des images aussi immondes ne lui fassent plus le moindre effet ? Des morceaux de cadavres sont éparpillés entre des meubles broyés. Tout est maculé de sang. Élise ignore à quel étage elle se trouve, mais les bureaux du service exécutif sont au bout du couloir. Il n’en reste rien. Leurs occupants ont été dépecés et dispersés dans tous les sens. Les portes sont en lambeaux. Chaque vitre a éclaté.

Quelqu’un gémit et rampe vers les toilettes. Il manque au pauvre homme toute la partie inférieure de son corps. L’adolescente s’en fout, que cet imbécile souffre. Quelle importance ? Plus rien n’a de valeur à ses yeux. Du sang ! Le sifflement revient un instant, puis se tait. Tant mieux. Qu’il disparaisse pour de bon. Les mouvements de la jeune fille sont lent et saccadés. Plus qu’une poignée d’étages et ce sera le sommet. L’ascenseur attend bien sagement. Elle entre, pose son doigt sur un bouton et se laisse emporter. L’engin s’ouvre sur un étage vide. Les lumières sont éteintes. Pourquoi c’est aussi noir, ici ? Soudain, une rafale de mitrailleuse !

L’adolescente empoigne un bureau et le propulse droit devant elle. Quelqu’un réagit immédiatement en lançant une grenade. L’engin n’explose pas, mais crache à la place un étrange nuage de vapeur. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? La fumée a une odeur métallique et lui donne une sensation désagréable. La jeune fille se sent lourde. Alors que le gaz se disperse enfin, Élise remarque qu’une silhouette approche à quatre pattes dans sa direction. Un chien ? Non. C’est humanoïde. Un singe, peut-être ?

La créature arrive au contact à toute allure et la frappe au torse avec force avant de disparaître dans l’ombre. Les mouvements de cet animal sont anormalement rapides. On dirait un chat qui aurait appris un art martial. La bête revient et donne un coup de pied sur les tibias d’Élise, la faisant tomber à genoux. Cette chose est humaine, mais se déplace comme un félin. La jeune fille entraperçoit des cheveux châtain et un masque de théâtre chinois.

Sa frappe suivante est si puissante qu’Élise s’envole. Peu importe qui est ce gars, il a de la force ! Le type disparaît une nouvelle fois. Non, attendez. Sa morphologie semble féminine. Ce n’est pas un homme. Elle revient à toute vitesse et empoigne l’adolescente par la gorge. La jeune fille parvient à s’extraire de la prise, balançant une salve électrique dans la direction de son assaillant avant de reculer. Une nouvelle grenade explose. Celle-ci est différente car plutôt qu’une fumée, elle éjecte un liquide translucide épais.

Élise est entièrement recouverte. Chaque respiration lui donne maintenant la sensation d’être comme un coup de matraque sur sa tête. L’adolescente essaye de se nettoyer en utilisant un peu du papier d’imprimante répandu à terre, mais son adversaire lui saute à la gorge. Un combat barbare s’engage au sol entre les deux. La force de la jeune fille est suffisante pour empêcher cette femme de la poignarder avec une sorte de lame en cristal.

Elle a une puissance absolument inouïe ! La hache d’Élise gît à quelques centimètres. L’adolescente tend le bras pour la saisir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Lorsqu’elle parvient à l’empoigner, la jeune fille frappe aussi fort que possible. Le coup fait non seulement reculer son assaillante, mais défonce aussi une bonne partie du plafond, qui s’écroule en emportant les canalisations, les bureaux et l’équipement de l’étage supérieur. Un torrent d’eau tombe en inondant l’endroit. Le liquide qui recouvre Élise est nettoyé en quelques secondes.

Les deux se relèvent et s’observent. C’est effectivement une femme. Elle fait la même taille qu’Élise. Ses longs cheveux châtains semblent bien entretenus. On remarque des yeux bleus sous son masque. La femme se jette à quatre patte et s’éclipse par une porte. Une rafale de mitrailleuse tombe depuis l’étage du dessus, désormais grand ouvert. Élise se met à couvert. Son adversaire n’est pas loin. Sa silhouette bouge. Lorsqu’elle lui saute de nouveau à la gorge, la jeune fille parvient à la frapper au visage avec sa hache, arrachant une bonne partie du masque.

En dessous, c’est le visage d’une adolescente ayant le même âge qu’Élise qui apparaît. Sa peau et ses yeux lui donnent l’allure d’une amérindienne, mais pas seulement. Il y a aussi quelque chose d’asiatique dans ses traits. Impossible de déterminer sa nationalité en la regardant. Un homme tape dans ses mains à l’étage du dessus. Un chinois. Sa coiffure est fantaisiste, une habitude à la mode en Chine continentale :

 _\- Du calme, Ash !_ Dit-il en pointant ses yeux acérés vers Élise. Plusieurs soldats lourdement armés sont visibles derrière lui :

 _\- Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ?_ Demande-t-il sèchement.

Alors que l’adolescente s’attendait à répondre quelque chose de stupide, comme « Du sang ! » ou « Tuer ! », une phrase normale sort de sa bouche :

_\- La vengeance, pour ma meilleure amie ! Vous l’avez torturée !_

_\- Vraiment ?_ Répond-il avec surprise.

Ce jeune homme est séduisant. Son superbe visage rayonne. Le leader d’un groupe de K-Pop serait moins charismatique que lui ! Il porte un magnifique costume créé par un célèbre tailleur de Beijing. Le vêtement est impeccable malgré l’eau qui tombe dans tous les sens. Dès que le liquide touche son habit, il glisse sans pénétrer le tissu. Une réflexion intense s’empare de ses traits. Le type exagère pour se donner un côté ridicule :

_\- Je suis désolé, jeune fille, mais je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir torturé quelqu’un ces dernières décennies. Quel est le nom de la malheureuse ?_

_\- Pauline Tiers ! Je sais que votre organisation est responsable et vous allez payer pour ça !_ Aboie Élise avec rage.

_\- Voilà qui est fâcheux. Je crois effectivement qu’un de mes subordonnés est responsable. Seulement, il a déjà payé pour cet incident de sa vie. Je n’ai pas apprécié son sens de l’initiative ni sa créativité perverse, voyez-vous. Votre vengeance arrive un peu en retard !_

_\- Je me contenterais de vos têtes, alors !_

_\- Vous pensez vraiment que l’honneur d’une enfant, aussi gentille et mignonne soit-elle, justifie l’assassinat de trois-cents innocents ? Ce massacre était-il réellement nécessaire ?_  
  
La colère de la jeune fille retombe soudain. Elle prend conscience de ses actes :

 _\- J’ai... je... n’ai tué personne, je..._ Son esprit plonge dans une confusion totale.

C’était juste un rêve, non ? Tout ce qui s’est passé plus tôt n’était pas un cauchemar ? Comment ce serait possible ? Élise ne pourrait jamais faire ça ! C’est... pourquoi ? Quel est cet endroit ? Que fait-elle ici ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur devient bienveillant. L’expression semble sincère :

_\- Respirez ! Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ?_

_\- Je... qu’est-ce que..._

Élise n’arrive plus à se souvenir. La seule chose qui lui revient, c’est Pauline sur son lit d’hôpital. Où est-elle ? Qui sont tous ces gens ? Les questions s’accumulent. Un frisson s’empare de ses jambes :

_\- Qu’est-ce que je fais là ? Où suis-je ?_

Elle remarque la hache couverte de sang dans sa main, sursaute et la projette au loin. L’homme descend en lévitation et pose une main sur l’épaule de sa collègue. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l’oreille pour la faire reculer, puis approche avec les bras ouverts pour montrer que ses intentions ne sont pas hostiles :

_\- Respirez lentement, n’essayez pas de vous souvenir !_

Le téléphone portable de sa partenaire sonne. Elle décroche et le porte à son oreille. Au bout d’une poignée de secondes, la petite s’exclame :

_\- L’Ordre Illuminati arrive. Ils seront là dans deux minutes !_

_\- Bordel ! C’était une occasion de faire un recrutement !_ Il tourne sa tête vers Élise et dit :

_\- Je suis désolé pour votre amie, jeune fille. Sincèrement. J’étais responsable de mes hommes et leur conduite a déshonoré mon nom. Je vous dois une faveur._

Le gars fait ensuite signe à ses subordonnés de bouger :

 _\- Allez tout le monde, on récupère Xiao Fei et on se casse !_ Sa partenaire monte à l’étage d’un bond.

_\- Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

_\- Moi ? Je ne suis que Keino Sanchi. Personne d’important. Vous aurez oublié mon nom dans une minute !_ Lance-t-il avant de s’en aller, la laissant dans sa confusion.


	20. Chapter 20

_\- Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Se demande Élise, l’esprit embrumé.

Elle se souvient d’avoir parlé à quelqu’un juste à l’instant, mais qui était-ce ? Sa mémoire est trouble. Ses souvenirs se mélangent. La jeune fille se trouve dans un espace de bureau vide. Les gens semblent avoir quittés cet endroit dans la précipitation. Des tasses sont abandonnées sur une table basse. Plusieurs plantes ont été renversées. La porte de l’ascenseur ne se ferme plus. L’escalier mène vers un gouffre d’où s’échappe une épaisse fumée. Les baies vitrées, presque toutes détruites, dévoilent une terrible tempête de neige. Un torrent d’eau se déverse du plafond défoncé. Le sol est inondé. L’adolescente remarque une hache cabossée et couverte de tâches sur le sol.

Élise laisse de l’eau couler abondamment sur sa tête, se nettoyant le visage. Le froid l’aide à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se fige en voyant l’état de ses mains : couvertes de sang ! La jeune fille fonce vers les toilettes et se jette devant le miroir. Elle découvre avec horreur que ses vêtements sont maculés de grandes éclaboussures suspectes. Elle ne se souvient pas de ce manteau. Où est-elle, d’ailleurs ? Ce bâtiment ne lui évoque rien. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Son plus récent souvenir remonte à la salle d’attente de l’hôpital. Comment va Pauline ? Où est-elle ?

Un bruit provient de l’extérieur. Quelqu’un approche. Élise sort en silence et retourne vers là où se trouvait la hache. Elle remarque un groupe de gens. La jeune fille se cache et observe :

_\- Attention, il y a des bouts de verre partout._

Leurs visages sont protégés par des cagoules. Ils portent des armes et sont suivis par d’autres gens, qui n’ont rien sur la tête pour camoufler leur identité. La première est une femme avec des cheveux blonds, probablement dans la soixantaine. Elle est suivie par un adolescent roux, puis par un homme au regard sévère avec une barbe dorée. Enfin entrent une adolescente hispanique et un garçon noir à la coupe afro.

 _\- Putain, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ?_ Questionne le roux. Il triture son téléphone et l’amène vers son oreille :

_\- Ligne Bleue. C’est le Maître Shaw. Je veux un rapport de la situation._

Il tape du pied avec impatience, tandis que les autres se séparent pour fouiller l’étage. Le roux réplique à son interlocuteur par des « ouais » et des « hum, hum », puis coupe la communication et s’avance en direction du barbu :

_\- Grand Maître Ivinox. Les gars de la Ligne me disent que c’est une véritable boucherie à tous les étages ! Il doit y avoir des centaines de morts !_

_\- Restez sur vos gardes._ Répond cet « Ivinox », en direction des autres.

La blonde approche de la hache et la ramasse délicatement avec un mouchoir pour l’ausculter. Son regard s’arrête sur la poignée. Elle dépose l’outil sur un bureau et rejoint le Grand Maître :

 _\- Le responsable est toujours ici. Je sens sa présence._ Son interlocuteur hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

Il dessine un cercle de lumière devant son visage. Une sorte d’hologramme, se dit Élise, avant de se raviser : la qualité de la lumière est trop bonne. Les doigts de l’homme s’agitent sur le cercle, comme s’il tapotait sur un clavier invisible. Des formes géométriques apparaissent à la surface, puis le cercle s’éteint pour être remplacé par une ligne de lumière multicolore qui part directement jusqu’à Élise et révèle sa cachette ! Le groupe se réunit pour suivre le trait.

Leur démarche est prudente. La jeune fille ne sait pas où fuir. La porte derrière elle ? Non, ce n’est qu’un vulgaire placard. La deuxième sortie mène sur une salle ouverte où on ne manquera pas de la voir. Peu importe ! Il faut bouger. L’adolescente fonce à la vue de tous. Elle court sans se retourner. Personne ne semble la poursuivre et pourtant, lorsqu’elle arrive à destination, ils sont tous déjà là ! Elle tente de faire demi-tour, mais des soldats l’encerclent :

 _\- Attendez ! S’il vous plaît ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici !_ Hurle-t-elle, consciente que ses vêtements couverts de sang ne vont pas aider.

Le groupe semble choqué de l’entendre. Leurs visages ne seraient pas différents s’ils venaient de voir un fantôme :

 _\- Ce n’est pas une Liche ! Les données du satellite sont fausses ? La Ligne Bleue s’est encore plantée ?_ Enrage le Maître Shaw. 

_\- Son aura scintille ! Elle est au bord de la rage noire !_ Signale l’adolescente hispanique.

 _\- Si on en juge par l’état du hall d’entrée, elle en sort._ Répond Ivinox. 

_\- Impossible ! Il faut largement plus de douze minutes pour faire un tel carnage ! Sa peau devrait s’être transformée en cendre. Regardez-là, elle est en parfaite santé ! Cette gamine a tué tous ces gens de sang froid !_ Continue le Maître Shaw.

La femme blonde ausculte Élise du regard, puis approche. Ses mains sont ouvertes au-dessus de sa tête pour montrer qu’elle n’est pas armée.

_\- Tout va bien. Nous n’allons pas te faire de mal. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_\- Je... je ne me souviens pas. Où sommes-nous ?_

_\- Nous sommes au siège de la Construction Bank of China, à Londres._

_\- Mais..._

Élise se fige. La pauvre ne se rend pas compte qu’elle pense à voix haute :

 _\- Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ Une voix dans sa tête lui murmure :

 _\- Du sang !_ La jeune fille le répète sans s’en rendre compte.

La femme ne bouge pas. Ses paumes sont maintenant ouvertes vers le bas, comme pour montrer qu’elle ne représente pas de danger. Le Grand Maître ne semble pas plus crispé qu’elle, mais leurs collègues sont prêts à se battre.

 _\- Tout ira bien. Respirez lentement._ Une image revient en tête d’Élise : un homme asiatique lui disant exactement la même chose.

_\- Je m’appelle Samantha. Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez, jeune fille ?_

_\- Élisabeth, mais les gens m’appellent Élise._

L’image de Pauline sur son lit d’hôpital lui fait l’effet d’un coup de poing dans la figure. La foudre déchire le ciel dans un terrible fracas. Les larmes coulent le long des joues de l’adolescente. Toute la douleur qu’elle ressentie quand elle s’est retrouvée devant le corps mutilé de sa meilleure amie remonte à la surface. La jeune fille s’écroule. Une vague de force translucide repousse les gens présents :

 _\- Tout ira bien, Élise._ Continue Samantha tandis qu’elle se rapproche :

_\- Nous allons te sortir d’ici et t’emmener en lieu sûr !_

_\- Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?_

_\- Tu es une Éloah. Un être aux pouvoirs immenses, comme nous. Quelque chose s’est passé dans ta vie il y a peu de temps et t’a conduite à faire des choses horribles. Ce n’était pas de ta faute. Nous pouvons t’aider, mais tu dois accepter de me suivre !_

La tension monte. Le groupe se prépare à bondir :

 _\- Des choses horribles ?_ Demande Élise avec angoisse.

La voix dans sa tête lui murmure une description exacte de toutes les tueries qu’elle vient de commettre. Ce qui s’est passé devient clair. Chaque image, depuis qu’elle a quitté la chambre de Pauline, se rejoue devant ses yeux. Elle s’écroule. Samantha approche encore un peu :

_\- Ce n’était pas de ta faute._

_\- Non... je..._  
  
Elle plaque ses mains contre sa bouche pour s’empêcher de hurler. Les larmes coulent :

_\- C’est juste un rêve, pas vrai ? Je suis évanouie quelque part et je me réveillerais bientôt, n’est-ce pas ?_

La jeune fille refuse d’accepter la vérité. Si ne serait-ce qu’une seule de ces images est vraie, elle ne pourra jamais se le pardonner !

_\- Pitié... dites-moi que c’est juste un rêve !_

Le visage de Samantha semble désolé. Elle vient à la hauteur de l’adolescente et se met à genoux :

_\- Je suis navrée, mais vous avez tué tous les gens qui étaient dans cette tour._

Élise la repousse et se relève, titube puis s’écroule en hurlant. Les images ne cessent de revenir la hanter, encore et encore. Elle se voit en train de massacrer à main nue des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants ! Elle leur tranche les membres, bois leur sang et dévore leur chair ! La jeune fille vomit abondamment sur le sol.

_\- Non ! Non, non, non !_

Son aura éclate. L’adolescente pousse un hurlement effroyable. Samantha reste bien droite, la relève et la serre dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait avec sa fille :

 _\- Tout ira bien._ Lui chuchote-t-elle, tandis que l’aura d’Élise lui brûle la peau. Ivinox hurle :

_\- Sam ! Éloigne-toi !_

Elle lui répond d’un simple signe de la main. Le groupe ne doit pas approcher. Une nouvelle vague d’énergie propulse tout le monde à l’extérieur, en même temps que les meubles et l’intégralité de ce qui est à cet étage. Il ne reste qu’une surface nue. Samantha ne flanche pas. Ses bras sont serrés autour de la jeune fille. Le bâtiment tremble.

 _\- Pitié..._ Gémit Élise.

Le corps de la femme est gravement brûlé, mais elle ne lâche pas. L’aura redevient bleue. Les images s’estompent. Il ne reste à la jeune fille que sa nausée.

 _\- Je suis un monstre._ Chuchote-t-elle.

_\- Non. Ce n’était pas de ta faute._

Le groupe est revenu. Ils n’avaient pas tous chuté de l’immeuble ?

_\- Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. Jamais !_

_\- Tout est pardonné. Viens ! Nous t’expliquerons d’où viennent ces pouvoirs._

Élise lève les yeux et remarque les horribles brûlures sur la peau de son interlocutrice. Elle semble guérir à vue d’œil. Le craquement venant du toit se fait de plus en plus fort. L’édifice va s’effondrer.

 _\- Sortez-moi d’ici._ Répond Élise avant de s’évanouir.

Lorsqu’elle se réveille, quelqu’un l’a mise dans un lit. La jeune fille se lève et visite l’endroit. On dirait un appartement, sauf que les murs sont transparents. Il y a des gens qui s’affairent à l’extérieur. Leur image est floue. Ils doivent l’enfermer ici le temps de savoir quoi faire d’elle. Tout ce qui s’est passé n’était pas un rêve. La sensation semble trop réelle. Le souvenir de chaque meurtre est bien présent. Élise s’en va prendre une douche sans se préoccuper d’être observée.

Désormais, rien n’a plus d’importance.


End file.
